Fairy Tail's Juubi
by V-Aido
Summary: Dimesion/Universe/World hopping for the first time, Naruto seeks to see what and how he can get even more powerful than he already is and guess what? The first dimension/universe/world he happens to land upon is Earth Land. How will things change now that the God of Gods has come. NarutoxHarem/God-Naruto/God-Shisui/God-Nawaki.
1. The Decision

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO!**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Fairy Tail's Juubi**_

 _ **-ZVoltrin-**_

 _ **Chapter 1 – The Decision**_

"His power is unbelievable!" Gajeel said amazed yet scared .

"We gave it everything we had... three dragon slayers all at the same time... our whole guild went against him and it still wasn't enough" Wendy's hopes of making it out safely were all gone.

"This shouldn't happen, I'm supposed to be a freacking dragon slayer so why the hell couldn't I beat him!?" Natsu hit the ground with both hands angry at his failure.

"What do you think he'll do now?" Pantherlily looked at the massive dragon.

"M-Maybe he'll decide to go back home" Happy said nervously as he looked at Acnologia.

"We can't let down our guard!" Carla was scared yes, but she wasn't willing to show it.

They felt it, they all felt the massive magic beginning to stir up within Acnologia.

Fear. That was the feeling that was going through them. No hope. Nothing. Nothing but fear.

"Breath attack!" Gajeel screamed scared.

They all looked up, hopeless of what was to come...

A pair of sandals could be heard running towards them, but they didn't hear it since they were focusing on the Apocalypse Dragon and what was going to be one of his dangerous moves.

"Tch, you fucking brats! When someone tells you to go you go!" His voice commanding, fatherly, and a little afraid.

The man's appearance consisting of red hair grown to be waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He had a oval chiseled face. And black-violet eyes. He wore an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of a waistcoat, which is tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers his left arm with a gold armband, leaving his entire right arm, consequently exposed. He had white colored baggy pants that stop right below his kneecap and is tied together by a red band which is unseen since he wore black high leg sandals that stopped right at his kneecap.

This was man is Naruto Uzumaki... also know as the _**Doragon Kingu(The Dragon King)**_ or _**Aka Me Kami(The Red Eyed God)**_.

He looked at them and could sense their fear.

He growled "Stop fucking waiting to be hit and do something! Everyone concentrate whatever magic you have left on Freed and Levy and bring out your most powerful spells to shield everybody from the incoming attack!" They didn't move "Now!" He screamed loud enough for them to quickly nod and do as told.

"Everyone hold hands!" Mirajane said as everybody each started to hold on to the other's hands.

It was enough... but they forgot someone, that someone who gave them the idea. The someone who smiled and quickly gathered a huge amount of magic.

They had enough to cast a spell to shield them from the attack and were about to do it, when they felt another amount of powerful magic beginning stir.

Everybody looked to see who or what was making the powerful magic only to find out that it was... Naruto!

Acnologia was about to fire his attack.

" _ **DRAGON GOD'S ROAR!**_ " White, red, blue, and gold colored fire fired out of his mouth and straight to Acnologia who had also released his own blue breath attack.

Both attacks met and battled to win against the other.

But his was much stronger, he and Acnologia knew it.

For Naruto, this was only making him use 0.1% of his power while Acnologia used 5%.

He could win this battle for them and make it so they all go back safely.

But...

He had to lose...

He had to lose, and make it so Acnologia beat him.

He had to lose... for their future.

He had to lose... for Fairy Tail.

Naruto lessened his magic by a bit to make it seem like Acnologia had the upper hand.

And it worked, perfect. All according to plan.

Acnologia's breath attack came right at him...

On a cliff, a small blonde girl could be seen looking at what was happening.

And frowned _'So you really are going with your plan, Naruto-Sama_ '.

She felt the bond between the Fairies and quickly used said magic that they had, to protect them.

Makarov seeing Acnologia's attack coming straight down, snapped out of his shock and fear and quickly called out "Back home to Fairy Tail!" With everybody holding hands, it will take them all together – he was sure.

The small girl took the bond they had towards one another and the faith that they had to convert it all into magic power, activating one of the three great fairy magics – Fairy Sphere.

Back to Naruto who was just looking Acnologia's attack that was coming straight, he gave out a small smile.

It was all for them, and they had to accept it whether they liked it or not.

 _'Take care of them Makarov'_.

"Ahh!" He screamed as Acnologia's attack consumed him.

"NO NARUTO!".

*Boom!*

…

…

…

…

…

Shock.

Tenrou Island was no more.

Annihilated.

All because of the Apocalypse Dragon.

All because of... Naruto's plan.

…

"You really did go with the plan... Naruto-Sama" said Mavis Vermillion, the first fairy tail master.

She knew of his plan even before the trial had began, even before they had come to the island... even before the current mages had been born.

"You had brought this upon yourself and fairy tail, Mavis" he was the wind itself "Me and my little brother had both told you not to use it until it was ready, and what do you do? You use the most forbidden technique when not needed and for what? Some simple heroism?... Fairy tail rests in your hands Mavis and it always has but because of you now these kids will suffer the wrath of something more greater than they have faced before" the wind was leaving "I will not choose sides, and I will help whichever side I want... but this is a warning Mavis... you have not only caused a war between Ishgar and Alakitasia but you have also made and brought the wrath of the Alvarez Empire to Fairy Tail" gone, he was gone.

Mavis looked, the unconscious bodies of the fairy tail mages and sighed sadly and what they were to expect in the future.

Once they were to awake, it will be hell.

Especially now that Naruto had enacted his plan.

 _ **-Somewhere Unknown-**_

In a swirling vortex, he appeared panting slightly on the floor.

It hurt slightly but not enough to make him scream like a bitch, I mean he was a god and something like that was just like burning his pinky.

The reason he was panting slightly was because he had also taken in some of Acnologia's attack when he had used Kamui to disappear. So he had to make a clone to talk to Mavis and also try to also get rid of the breath attack all at the same time.

It wasn't easy but he had done it.

Naruto got up and walked to a clearing of white flowers that were all shining brightly and gave out a beautiful smell that he absolutely liked.

He laid down and looked up at the bright blue sky.

"7 years... their bond was really that powerful to even have Mavis activate Fairy Sphere at their moment of need" Naruto chuckled slightly "7 years that I have to get everything set".

Extending his arms on each side, two black portals opened.

"I assume everything is set, Nii-San" A deep young male's voice came through the left portal.

"No shit you treehugger" Another voice came from the right portal, again a male.

"Suck dick itchy eyes!" A figure came out of the left portal to reveal one of his two brothers, Nawaki Senju.

Otherwise know as _**Shizen no Kami (Nature's God)**_ in their home universe/dimension/world.

"I'm not you Nawaki" Another figure came out from the right portal to show his second brother, Shisui Uchiha.

Also known as _**Gensō no Shisui (Shisui Of The Illusions)**_ and _**Shunshin no Shisui(Shisui of the Body Flicker)**_.

"Yes, It's all done..." Naruto stood up and looked at them "I assume you killed all those dragons I sent you and also mastered all the techniques in the time chamber?" he asked as they nodded.

"Hai" Shisui said as his left hand and right hand transformed into dragon claws, the left made out of ice that froze the flowers beneath it and his right hand made out of blue Azure fire that burned and melted the non-frozen flowers and the frozen flowers.

"Tch, showoff" Nawaki's hands both transformed into dragon claws, the left made out of metal that made every flower metalized every flower beneath it and his right hand turned into pure red lightning that electrified every flower beneath it.

Naruto nodded "Good, we will need to start right away" he said as they nodded and followed Naruto.

"So what happened throughout the 400 years since you arrived in this dimension? Besides, you know, the plan of leaving Fairy tail" Nawaki asked/said and Shisui nodded as they were walking to a diamond cave.

"A lot..." Naruto chuckled "You know, it's not everyday that you travel dimensions and just happen to spawn upon the home and territory of the God of Dragons" both Shisui and Nawaki chuckled.

"But since you wanted to know then I might as well tell you..." They entered the cave where they saw many pictures on the walls as they traveled through the cave – some even painted – from the moment he had arrived to this world/universe/dimension.

 _ **(A.N: There will changes occurring in the timeline)**_

"Like I had said, when I had arrived to this world I had actually stumbled upon the Dragon who had taught me everything from his use of magic, all types of dragon slayer magic, and all other magics...".

He pointed to a picture of a a dragon with white and gold scales, two 20 feet large wings similar to a bat. His back has numerous golden spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. The dragon had a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with bluish sclera. It sported very sharp canine teeth, and had claws with long, sharp, white nails.

"His name was Bahamut, the then Dragon God of all dragon kind and also my foster father" Naruto smiled as his hand was engulfed in white fire "When I had entered his home... he wasn't actually very fond of having someone enter his 'holy' domain and instantly charged at me with intent to kill me... but failed to do so since I had managed to subdue him with 5% of my power and actually made him admit quit" all three laughed.

"He wasn't fond of having me in his territory and teach me about this world but did so anyways" he pointed to another picture of him and Bahamut bumping heads "For a month to say the least, we were always fighting... until... something caught my attention... since we were in a mountain of sorts, I saw a human have and use the same abilities of a dragon... his name was Acnologia" surprising? Yes, yes it was "While I was amazed at his power for a human, I had asked about how a human could have the powers of a dragon to Bahamut and even told him how he looked like... and to say the least he got very angry at the description of said human" Naruto laughed at the memory.

"Apparently he knew who that certain human was and did not like the fact that said human went along just killing dragons for power and more power... he knew that Acnologia was trying to become the 'king' of all dragons and he did not want that..." Naruto shivered slightly "He was furious at a 'puny' human gaining power by the minute, but then again he couldn't do anything to stop said human because if he had stepped out of the mountain then it would not only neutralize him, but his power would be separated into HUMANS – something he did not like at all" pause "That was where I came into the picture, he did not like the idea of having _a human_ gaining power like a dragon and the power to slay a dragon... and I was not a human but rather a being like him".

He pointed to another picture of Bahamut teaching/showing Naruto a attack "He knew off my abilities in _**Jikūkan Ninjutsu(Space-Time Techniques)**_ and had me put time barriers to make it easier in teaching me, thus in like 2 months I had learned and mastered every magic that there was to learn in the magic world – even the forbidden magics – I had even learned his magic, _**Dragon God Magic**_ and then all types of _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_ " pause "To learn all Magics and all Dragon slayer magic was easy since Bahamut was the God of all Dragons and basically all magic".

Naruto put a thinking pose "I don't know because I wasn't paying attention to time but I am sure that he taught me for about 1,000 years or so" he shrugged "But once that was all over, he had actually gotten tired of all fighting between humans and dragons to the point where he wanted rest once and for all" He clenched and unclenched his hand "I had told him of me making him his own dimension and he gradually accepted the idea, though it took me about 3 days to make it since he had _ideas_ on what to put into his dimension, I created it and he left but not after he had named me his son and the new god of all dragons" simple as that, his foster dad wasn't really all for emotions so he just said that Naruto was his son and named him the new god of dragons rather quickly before he left to his dimension.

Nawaki and Shisui sweatdropped at the last part.

"Anyways, after he had left I sealed up all his jewels, artifacts, gold, diamonds, magic books, etc. and left to explore what was out there in the world full of magic, mages, dragons, and guilds" He looked at his right that and formed a pitch black ball that reeked pure hatred, evil, and anger "It was until a month after I had left the cave that I had met Acnologia and it was I who made Acnologia into the dragon that he is now" they looked at a picture which had said dragon behind Naruto... posing?

"While many believe that it was Zeref whom had transformed Acnologia because of Zeref's use in _**Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu**_ _ **(Ankhseram Black Magic**_ _ **)**_ , it isn't true since at the time Zeref was not even born and Acnologia was still not going around killing dragons in his dragon form but rather training in his powers with my help" He looked at a picture with him next to a young Zeref and both Acnologia and Naruto shaking hands – Acnologia even had a small smile "Acnologia just like Zeref was a prodigy and mastered the powers given to him by the dragons he killed and the magic I had taught him" pause "When he had left, I had started teaching Zeref when he was 5 years old year in the arts of Black magic since he was already cursed at the time due to his 'accident', and to say the least he grasped Ankhseram black magic as easy as 123".

Then there was the picture of him and Zeref next to a thing that looked like a egg that had a young boy inside "His parents and little brother were killed by dragons at a young age, before I had even met him, and had made it to use his Ankhseram black magic to revive said little brother" There was a picture of the boy in the egg thing, zoomed in "The name of the little brother before he was revived was Natsu Dragneel... only to be changed to E.N.D, also known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel".

Naruto walked forward to another picture "He had created E.N.D to kill him(Zeref) once and for all while also having his little brother back... eventually his little brother was to awaken, Zeref had made a deal with Igneel the king of fire dragons to train his little brother in the arts of dragon slayer magic" the picture shows Igneel bowing his head to Naruto while Natsu was on the ground unconscious "Some time after their meeting, though, Zeref met Anna Heartfilia and began to concoct a plan with her that would require her power, in collaboration with the pacifist Dragons and Anna's clan to defeat Acnologia; who by that time had began killing dragons again and was deemed humanity's so called greatest threat".

Naruto looked at a picture of him, Zeref, Anna, and 5 Dragons all in a circle "The plan was to send the Dragon Slayers with their foster parents sealed inside them to a period of time that is rich in Ethernano so that their souls, which were maimed by Acnologia, could properly heal... this, however, coincided with Zeref's initial plan to have his younger brother become powerful enough to destroy him".

Next picture showed Naruto, Zeref, Anna, and the five dragons in front of some sort of gate contraption "With four forces joined together, Anna opened the Eclipse Gate, one of Zeref's creations which, when empowered by Celestial Spirit Magic, has the ability to send ones to the future, allowing the five chosen Dragon Slayers – Natsu,Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue – to be sent 400 years into the date of July 7, _X777,_ By having the plan passed down through the Heartfilia clan".

"The plan worked perfectly, though it kind of urked me that the whole plan was to kill one of my students I still went along with" Naruto smiled at the next picture while also looking away "As you can tell the by the next picture, me and Anna had began a relationship together" Shisui and Nawaki looked at Naruto as he let out a tiny sigh "Yes, she was the one to make the first move... you should know this by now that I don't make the first move and let them do it" que sweatdrops "Anyways... this part is where you might be grossed out and yet have a nosebleed...".

( _ **A.N: While many female readers and many male readers might get angry at this... My idea if you pair Naruto with a girl or with a Harem then said girl(s) has/have to be virgin(s) – it's basically in my mindset to have it that way – call me crazy and a dickhead if you want and leave hateful comments but that's how it is for me and basically just give Naruto their first time – virginity – something which is special to a girl and boy in some cases for a boy**_ )

He breathed in and breathed out before looking at them and the next picture, que nervous chuckle "Me and Anna got married of course, and since everytime I make love to a woman, I give them the mark which gives them immortality with you know... among other things..." Pause " but... the thing is... after me and Anna had our first child which was a girl... when said girl was developing into a woman, she... she had gotten feelings for her father and who was that father? Me" Naruto looked at their faces and could see that they were shocked "And that is not the bad part... Of course me not wanting to break my own little girl's heart, I accepted her and saw her as a woman... but see, the bad part was that... it had happened throughout every single generation with every daughter I had..." Shisui and Nawaki gained wide eyes "Even in today's present time it happened" Naruto brought out a picture of Layla and Lucy "So of course the plan was passed down accordingly in the Heartfilia clan but It passed down because said generations kept on living to remind the next and the next generation... with of course the exception of this current daughter generation since the plan had gone as planned, so there was no more need to pass it down and also this current daughter generation does not know that I am her father but was still in a relationship with me" Naruto pulled out another photo of Naruto with a bunch of other female blondes that looked almost the same in faces but still different.

Nawaki and Shisui blew back in major nosebleed from the single thought of all the Naruto and Mother-daughter orgies.

Naruto chuckled and waited for the two to get up again so he could finish the details.

10 seconds later and both brothers were back up.

"Anyways, continuing from the eclipse gate, after the dragon slayers had gone within the gate and into the future... Me, Anna, along with Zeref were by then known and feared by all of Fiore and all of Ishgar with the people knowing that I was the one who had trained Zeref in the dark arts and Anna being my wife while also being a friend of Zeref" Naruto shook his head "They were scared of what I could do, what Zeref could do, and since Anna had connections to us both they feared that she was just as powerful as us".

Walking forward to another picture, they saw a green symbol emblem and a picture of a huge city/like empire next to it "So we left... leaving some weak attacks that still powerful in their eyes(Ishgar) with them... All three of us traveled west to a minor country called Alakitasia where in said nation there where 730 guilds" Naruto pulled up his shirt and showed them his back which had the same symbol emblem like the picture, only it was the color black "Within 6 months of arriving to Alakitasia all three of us had subjugated all guilds of Alakitasia by martial force and named the whole empire the _**Alvarez Empire**_ " pause "People had crowned me the King of Emperors and Anna the Queen of Empresses" There showed a picture of Naruto and Anna sitting in a their respective Thrones made out of gold-white(Naruto's) and ruby-yellow(Anna's) "And after a 100 years I named Zeref my successor, they crowned Zeref as Emperor by the name of Spriggan" Another picture showed Naruto giving Zeref his own throne made out of gold, red, and black.

"By that time people had known that I was an immortal along with Anna and Zeref" Naruto chuckled "But they didn't really seem surprised at all and just accept it and were happy that I will live to keep the empire empowered incase something bad should happen to Zeref".

They were nearing the end, having only 20 or less pictures left.

"By the 250 years that I had been here and by the time I had married 5 daughters in Alvarez, I decided to create my own etherious from my own power since most other etherious are born from Zeref's books".

Naruto pointed a picture to which Shisui and Nawaki looked at and were surprised of how beautiful said etherious came out to be. There showed a woman, with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, her attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

"Her name is Seilah, my own unique etherious... and also as of 200 years ago my wife" que sweatdrops, seems like every single girl/being he creates/meets ends up either being his wife, lover, or a just a fuckhole for him "Anyways, for Zeref the whole point of creating etherious demons was so that they could kill him, but in the end they couldn't defeat their own master and simply left to get stronger and plan out on how to kill their master" Both brothers looked to see the next picture, and saw another emblem "Mard Geer Tartaros, another etherious, located 'E.N.D.''s tome at some point during the four hundred year span by a complete chance; Mard named E.N.D. the Master of the Dark Guild, not knowing that said master was actually alive, not sealed. Utilizing the tome, he united the majority of Zeref's Etherious together to create Tartaros and falsified a creed for them to follow, stating that it was all 'E.N.D.'s will', all in an effort to hone in on and kill Zeref, per their genetic order".

A picture showed Naruto and Mard looking at each other face to face with one smirking(Naruto) and another slightly angered(Mard) "So during the time he was recruiting other etherious, I had Sayla go and join the guild to spy on them saying that she was a etherious created by Zeref" next to the picture of Mard and Naruto, showed Seilah with the guild mark of Tartaros on her stomach "Since she already had the power to control the bodies of a both dead and un-dead, I gave her a 3-time illusion caster that as the name states – gives the user the ability to cast a powerful illusion to any individual or group and maintain it for as long as the user wants".

"300 years passed and everything was all fine, like always I married yet again another 2 daughters, Seilah was keeping tabs on Tartaros, and Zeref was ruling the empire" Naruto smiled at the picture that had him, his wives/daughters, Zeref, and some guards smiling at the camera "It was fine for 50 years until me and Zeref decided to go back to Ishgar and see what was going on, and surprising enough only people remembered Zeref and not me" Nawaki and Shisui chuckled while Naruto had river of tears rolling down his eyes.

"Then came the day that me and Zeref met... her" Both Nawaki and Shisui could hear the slight anger and immediately narrowed their eyes "On the year x686... Me and Zeref had met Mavis Vermillion, Zera, Yuri Dreyar, Warrod Sequen, and Precht Gaebolg" there was a picture of Naruto, Zeref(who had his back turned but his face looking back at the camera), Mavis and Zera(making a peace sign), Yuri(giving a smirk), Warrod(smiling at the camera), and Precht(giving a tiny smile).

"Mavis had met Zeref at a pond when he had bursted from the water... he quickly dressed himself and prepared to leave, not wanting to cause her harm due to dangerous Magic, but much to his surprise, however, Mavis correctly deduced the nature of his Magic, which she recognized as also being a curse cast upon him" Naruto chuckled "She had asked if he was lonely as to which he responded that he was unsure and quickly tried to leave to not accidentally hurt her" He was there when the whole thing happened, hiding in a tree "When Mavis summoned a large number of animals to ease Zeref, she asked him if he could teach her and her friends Magic to which he agreed".

"When he had come back to our campsite, Zeref introduced her and her friends to me... and to say the least, I was surprised that my own student actually gave a smile to another person besides me, my wives, and friends" pause "So for the next month, Zeref and I had taught them all about Magic".

Naruto stopped at a picture frame that caused him to clench his hand softly "Then came _that_ day" Both looked at the picture and saw a blue skeletal dragon "Mavis, accompanied by Zera, made their way to the Kardia Cathedral, where Yuri and Precht were... after some brief banter, she asked if Yuri had the Tenrou Jade, which he affirmed, but stated that he had no desire to hand it over... Mavis told him to drop the stone as it carried extremely dark, dangerous properties that they were all unaware of, but Yuri did not believe this and obstinately refused to still give it over, even in spite of Precht's plea to drop the stone as well..." another slight clench "That was where it began... the Tenrou Jade had engulfed Yuri in light, after which the skeletal blue Dragon came to form and started ravaging Magnolia... Mavis quickly deduced that Yuri was overwhelmed by the Tenrou Jade and became fused with the Dragon skeleton, and then immediately resolved to try and bring Yuri back to his senses" pause "She failed and was nearly killed by Yuri until Precht had saved her... Precht resolved at that point to kill Yuri, but Mavis _continued_ to refuse to do so, and claimed that she would save Yuri and Magnolia and protect her friends, as she hunts the treasure of friendship" Naruto, Nawaki, and Shisui all scoff lightly.

Naruto became slightly angry again "Mavis, _decided_ to use the dangerous Magic... _**Law**_ , taught to her by Zeref and me as a means of protecting others even if it threatened her life in return" Naruto glares slightly at the blue skeletal dragon "She lured Yuri to her by casting an illusion of gold coins showering down over Magnolia, which had caused a hint of Yuri's avaricious nature to emerge and go after the coins despite being under control of the Tenrou Jade... she leaped onto the Dragon skeleton and prepared to use the spell even though Zera pleaded with her not to, knowing that Mavis hadn't had ten years to complete and promised not to use it until then, because in an incomplete state, the price at which it needed to be cast was unpredictable and could have potentially killed her" pause "Zera, having jumped on the skeleton to protect her, was told by Mavis to flee and get someplace safer while she _protected_ her friends..." he looked up at the cave "Mavis wished to make her adventure with everyone be a fond experience to look back on, refusing to let it end in tragedy" he shook his head "As Zera reaffirmed she was Mavis's dear friend, the skeleton grabbed her and threw her into the air to which Mavis used that opportunity to land in front of the Dragon head and cast _**Law**_ , releasing Yuri from the Tenrou Jade in a blinding burst of light" The next picture showed the move "As the skeleton crumbled apart and the Jade shattered which restored Yuri to his former self... Mavis collapsed on the ground, unresponsive..." silence "...She had gotten Zeref's curse without even knowing...".

In his right arms he formed a black ball to which he crushed with force, cancelling whatever attack was to come "I wasn't mad at Yuri for not giving the Jade, I wasn't mad at Blue Skull, I wasn't mad at the so called 'imaginary' Zera for giving Mavis the chance to attack, I wasn't mad at anyone that day... I was only mad at Mavis" Naruto turned his head to look at a picture of Zeref and Mavis kissing "The Ankhseram black magic, otherwise known as the Ankhseram curse, is given to an individual by the god, Ankhseram... Zeref was given this curse because of him learning a lost forbidden magic – which was not as powerful(the curse) as when he revived his brother – and reviving Natsu... Mavis was given this curse because she had saved Yuri using the Magic _**Law**_ , deciding who would live and die" pause "I was mad at her because due to her then having the curse, she would see many lives die because of her, she would kill what she loves, and it will destroy her like it had been doing to Zeref" Naruto looked at the picture again "And it did... when Yuri had married and got his wife – Rita – pregnant, on the year x696 when she had given birth to Makarov Dreyar... Mavis had touched Rita's hand and 'suddenly' she died" There was a picture of Rita rubbing her belly smoothly.

"I was mad at Mavis because she had not seeked MY help when Yuri was going crazy because of the skeletal dragon's power, she had known that I could have easily stopped Yuri without killing him, and yet... she didn't, just to show her simple heroism and to 'save' her friends" he scoffed "Her actions not only caused trouble for me, but everyone and everything she had interacted with".

Naruto looked back at the picture of Zeref and Mavis kissing.

He gave a smile even though he was angry "When Mavis had ran off to live in solitude due to fear of having people die because of her, Zeref had found her and talked to her" pause "While this would be something private between the two... the trees had told me everything..." another pause "Zeref discussed his plans to start a war with Mavis, but as he spoke on, Mavis had soon noticed that his words began to contradict his motives, and some of the things he thought were distortions of his thoughts brought about by the curse, she watched as Zeref wrestle between a desire to see his brother and live on, and the curse then making him desire to destroy his brother and himself" that smile increasing by a tiny bit "As Mavis tried to comfort him, I know that she felt a relatable sadness towards Zeref's suffering onto which brought out of her despair" pause "She cried heavily, and finally responded by hugging him, and promising that they will stay together since they were basically immortals" his smiled decreased "When Zeref admitted how he had never loved anyone that much before, the two shared a kiss... which unfortunately took Mavis' life away due to the effects of their shared curse" He hated that day "The act of love between the two wizards with the curse was the highest contradiction of its power, causing the effects of the curse to reach and grow far more potent in light of this love, able to take away even the immortal life it granted... though Mavis was supposed to be unable to die, she seemingly 'perished', leaving Zeref to cry over her body" He had never seen his little brother/successor cry that much that day.

 _ **(A.N: For the next part, in case you wonder, Shisui and Nawaki know of who/how the guild was founded, even who were the masters – just didn't know of their characters/how they were)**_

He breathed in and out heavily, and shook his head "When he had carried Mavis's body to Precht, he and I had left without a word" Next was the picture of Mavis's frozen lacrima encased body "Precht, although, had found that Mavis's heart still beated but was simply in a death-like coma... I knew of this and I know Zeref knew but didn't risk going back in fear of losing her again... So Precht, who was named by Mavis as the second guild master before she left, spent and experimented on ways to bring her back to life throughout his years as guild master" he shook his head "But sadly nothing worked, and in the end because of all those experiments, Precht's intellect combined with Mavis' own immortal life force gave birth to the eternal Magic Fairy Heart, an infinite source of Magic Power"

Next showed a grave "On X697, Precht had sent me a message saying that Mavis's grave was built on Tenrou Island – the place that Zeref had decided to stay since he felt it was closer to Zeref than he would ever be".

Next he walked forward to a baby girl's picture "50 years later one of my wifes/daughters decided that she wanted to go to Fiore and live there for a while, something I accepted and went with her... on X748, my daughter and future wife, Layla Heartfilia-Uzumaki was born" Then came a picture of a guild "Of course being my daughter, she was powerful by the age of 14 but didn't use said power and had decided that she wanted to only be a Celestial mage like her past-living ancestors" a smile came to his face "So she did and joined the Love & Lucky guild – becoming one of the most powerful female mages within the guild"

He shook his head but still had the smile on his face "Of course having gained the Heartfilia genetic trait, she looked like all my other daughters/wives, meaning she was just as beautiful" pause "By the time she was 16, me and her already began a relationship as man and woman rather than father and daughter" he looked towards another picture of a young blond haired man "She had also gained an open admirer that had 'admitted' he 'loved' her, his name was Jude" they understood what he meant when he pointed out the words admitted and loved "But of course, I am a not one to give up what is mine... so, I placed an illusion around Jude and made him believe that Layla also loved him while also always being around him within a 5 mile radius" they gave him questioning looks "Jude had started his own company that was slowly starting to become successful... and also by that time, her mother/my wife had gone back to Alvarez while also giving Layla her celestial keys" both nodded "So, while he believed that she loved him and was 'with' him, me and Layla both got married in Alvarez".

"Eventually, she got pregnant and we had to go back to Jude to keep appearances" There was a picture of a heavily pregnant Layla "I messed with his mind and made him believe that he was the one who had gotten her pregnant" pause "9 months later and Lucy Heartfilia-Uzumaki was born" On the wall there was a picture of a blonde haired baby whom was holding a certain celestial key "While Jude lived in his world where Lucy was born his child, Layla was his obedient loving wife, and Lucy was a fragile, scared, and obedient child... Me and Layla had raised Lucy together in Alvarez..." There was another picture of Naruto giving Lucy a piggy back ride while Layla smile/laughed.

Naruto walked forward and pressed a rock in the middle of Layla's baby picture and Lucy's baby picture – skipping over all the others(the rock was above the pictures) "However, there is a secret that had happened in the years X762-X763".

A picture showed up of a dark-purple haired woman crying tears of joy while holding a dark-purple haired baby whom was crying "When Layla was 14... I had left a clone with her and her mother" He touched the picture softly "This woman's name is Ur Milkovich, a Ice-make magic user..." pause "I had gotten word that she was the best Ice-make magic user during that time era, so of course me wanting to have a good fight, went to her to challenge her" Naruto gave a soft chuckle "When it came to Ice-Make magic, she was the best but not enough to beat me".

"After I had challenged her and beat her, I stayed in a nearby town to stay in for a month at least" pause "But I couldn't even enjoy the hot springs as Ur kept freezing everything I touched" Naruto chuckled at those memories "A month after our fight, I challenged her again... and this time instead of just getting the title of the best Ice-Make user as a prize for the winner, the winner also chooses another prize that they want" his hand form a ice flower "Of course, I won again, and my prize... well, once she was healed again, I just went to her and kissed her straight up, saying 'that was the prize I chose'" Naruto still having his smile, shook his head "She wouldn't leave me alone and always stuck to my side throughout the whole time I was in the town".

"By the 6th month there, me and her were deep in our relationship, so... we had gotten married in the town and she had also gotten pregnant" He gave a heartwarming smile "On the year X763, my daughter Ultear Milkovich-Uzumaki was born" his smile fell as he clenched his hand "But... just as we were beginning to be happy... one day, Ur discovered that Ultear had too much Magic Power, which was causing her to have a fever, so we took her to a doctor... I had later found out that the doctors from the Bureau of Magical Development pretended to treat Ultear, but in reality, they kidnapped her... When me and Ur returned for our daughter, they lied to us, saying that Ultear had died and her body was too ravaged for Ur to look at... although she was devastated, Ur did not accept her daughter's "death" and asked them to return Ultear back to her, but... later she finally accepted the doctors' lies... as to which I did not accept it and went looking for her, vowing to not return until I found her" pause "Even when I had returned back to Layla and her mother, I still sent clones looking for Ultear".

He shook his head "It wasn't until the year of X774 that I had found her, being mentored by Precht aka then named Hades... Hades was still a friend of mine and had allowed me let me tell Ultear who I was along with what had really happened" He smiled sadly "But she did not take it well when I mentioned Ur's name, saying that she had seen her with two other boys and replaced her in total, she had even said that if Ur had truly cared about her then she should had come with me to look for her and also not easily accepted her 'death'" he looked at the picture one more time "Ultear loved me and accepted me, but did not accept Ur in both as mother and as a person" he shook his head "And while I could have told Ur... she would not believe me in the end... so I just let it stay and let her train the two boys that Ultear mentioned, not knowing what could have happened that same year" his hand formed a ice skull "Ur was so called deemed 'dead' that year because she had fought the ice demon Deliora and sacrificed herself to seal said ice demon... but in reality she had also sealed herself within the seal knowing that I could unseal her... and I did, but it came with a side effect... she was put into what I like to call a Ice-Death coma because of her cold-ice skin that never seems to waver in even the most highest heat".

He backed up from the picture and crushed the ice skull to pieces.

Shisui and Nawaki stay silent through the whole thing and start following Naruto when he started walking again, towards the end of the cave – where at the end of the cave there was a wall with the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"Anyways, back to Lucy" there was a picture of her smiling at the camera while Naruto(who had his arms wrapped around Layla) and Layla(was holding Lucy in her arms) also smiled "When Lucy was 10 years old, It was time for Layla to open the Eclipse gate, so we had to go back to Ishgar" There was a picture where it showed Layla along with a few other people "When Layla was 16, In the year X764 she retired all of her Spirits, each of her Spirits were distributed to three different owners... Grammi, Spetto, and Zoldeo, each to be entrusted with a key until, in the future, our child was ready to inherit the spirits..." pause "And to open the Eclipse Gate, Layla had tracked down the locations of all the Gold Gate Keys and their owners, but could not contact Grammi – who owned Aquarius' key – who had moved to Alakitasia, _since she was already my wife_ " Shisui and Nawaki sweatdroppded, seriously it felt like almost every woman/girl he had mentioned within this story was his wife or became his wife - with of course the exception Mavis "So, as a supplemented for the twelfth key she used her 'life force' and as a result, Layla's body was plagued with Magic Deficiency Disease... seven days later, she met with Grammi, who felt immense guilt and thus returned Aquarius' key to Layla so that Lucy could one day more readily inherit it... Layla, expressed joy that Lucy was free of the clandestine duty of their family, after which the two conversed briefly about Brandish – my daughter with Grammi – and both their joy that she and Lucy had become friends like they had/have... Some time after that, Layla 'passed away' knowing the 400 year plan was completed".

There was a picture of Layla on bed, pale, and her eyes closed "Layla didn't pass away as she was Immortal but rather was in a death-like coma... and while I could have done something the day she got the disease, I had to be there by her side 24/7 for a year at most just giving her magic in order to try and cancel out the Magic Deficiency Disease, but I couldn't as I knew that there were things coming in the future that would affect the Magic world, so I had to prepare for said things... and to make it matters worse, there was an assassination attempt on my wife Grammi, by Zoldeo who blamed Grammi for Layla's 'passing'" Naruto shook his head "He could have succeeded if Grammi wasn't immortal, but didn't, he had ran away before he made sure Grammi was dead thus leaving her alive" he smiled "With her being alive, my daughter Brandish didn't have to be without mother".

They reached the last picture – which was next to the wall that had the Fairy Tail emblem on it – having the image of Naruto hugging a crying 10 year old Lucy "She took it hard and always held on to the key of Aquarius since it was the last piece of her mother she had" He smiled sadly "But I had to leave her because of the incoming events that were to happen in the future..." pause "I sealed her memories of our family, me, Alvarez, etc. And put fake memories of her living with Jude and Layla only".

Naruto paled a bit "Honestly I hated leaving her, but even if I stayed and taken her with me with me, she would have not been the same once she saw how her mother was... so I had to do it, even if it meant receiving a harsh beating from Layla in the future" Naruto shivered, as did Shisui and Nawaki knowing that women were like Devils if they wanted to.

Naruto walked to the wall that had the Fairy Tail emblem on it.

"Things were set in Ishgar".

He took of long waistcoat and unsealed a new pair of clothes.

Naruto turned around to face Shisui and Nawaki, his Fairy Tail Mark on his stomach and his new set of clothes on his right hand.

"Next was to set and help Fairy Tail with what I could" He turned around again and put his left hand on the Fairy Tail emblem on the wall.

Adding a little Magic, It began to light up before cracking in the middle and opening.

There it showed a cube like room, with many other pictures in it and a hologram of the Fairy Tail symbol in the middle.

"These are all my Fairy Tail memories, from when I had officially joined to when I left... going from left to right".

The two walked forward to and looked at all the pictures while Naruto put on his clothes.

He put on a black waistcoat with gold-red edges. A large black cape with light white fur trimming around edges and neck, held together by a gold rope. On his neck he had a silver collar with a diamond in the middle. On his wrist he had bandages and a white fingerless glove on his left hand. He had also taken off his old belt and replaced it with a brand new silver belt.

And lastly, he had his hair tied in a ponytail.

Naruto coughed lightly to get their attention, and once he did, he spoke "In the year X763, I had made myself 4 years old again and joined the Fairy Tail guild" Naruto brought them to a middle of the cube, where the hologram of the Fairy tail symbol was "Let me show you, instead of talking, ne?" He put his hand on the projector and added his magic.

Shisui and Nawaki looked up at the emblem that was changing and started to project a video.

 _ **-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _'Seems like even when I'm a little boy, women keep looking at me, even if it's just to think I'm cute' he shook his head continuing walking forward before stopping._

 _Naruto looked up at the guild that was in front of him, and chuckled._

 _He chuckled for two reasons. One, the guild hadn't changed at all in appearance. And two... he could feel Makarov looking towards the door as if trying to see what is behind it or waited to see who would enter through the guild doors._

 _Using a chakra enhanced fists, he punched the door open – breaking the door and sailing it to some mages who were unlucky and got hit by the wooden door._

 _All eyes in the guild sailed towards him as Naruto slowly walked inside, straight towards the bar._

 _Though it was silent for a few 30 seconds, until eventually it was broken._

 _"Hey! What are you doing!? You can't just come in here and break our door!" A random mage shouted out but had got no response._

 _He flared his magic to Naruto, but was surprised when Naruto also flared his own magic and even surpassed him by 4x._

 _Naruto looked at the mage for a few seconds before canceling out his Magic._

 _"Where is the master of this guild?" Naruto silently asked as everybody quickly pointed towards the bar, where Makarov kept looking at Naruto while drinking his beer._

 _Naruto walked forward before stopping right in front of Makarov._

 _He looked at the Makarov for a few seconds before he chuckled, something which confused Makarov and the others._

 _"You know, I thought you'd be taller for a guild master"._

…

…

 _Gah!_

 _Everybody had their mouths wide open at the direct insult to their master._

 _From a 4 year old kid nonetheless!_

 _Makarov looked at Naruto in a bit of shock before he slowly smiled and started to laugh._

 _"Finally! A brat that is not afraid to speak his mind!" Yep, their master definitely lost it._

 _Naruto simply stared at Makarov._

 _"Right..." He was expecting Makarov to say something arrogant back or at least hit him but not laugh at his joke "I would like to join your guild" Naruto said._

 _Again, shock surged through every body._

 _First the kid knocked down one of their guild's door and came in like nobody was in the guild. Then, he insulted their master to which said master only laughed at. And finally, he wanted to join the guild!?_

 _Makarov, on the other hand, laughed even harder "Brat *twitch* of course you can join" Naruto didn't get why Makarov was laughing, but just assumed that either his old age had gotten to him or he had to many drinks._

 _ **-5 Minutes Later-**_

 _"Welcome to Fairy Tale brat!" Makarov yelled out for everyone in the guild to hear, which they did since within 3 seconds everybody started cheering and celebrating to._

 _"Im Maka-" Naruto cut him off._

 _"Makarov Dreyar, the third guild master, I know already" he looked at his stomach that had the Fairy Tail mark on it, colored black "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, from... somewhere" he actually was from somewhere, but that somewhere was in another dimension._

 _"Mhm, well Naruto from somewhere *eye twitch* I assume you also know what Fairy Tail is all about?" It was as if Makarov was making fun of him._

 _"Of course,Tou-Sama told me before he left" Naruto had already told him 'why' he had come to Fairy Tail since Makarov wanted to know why he wanted to join, saying that he was 'found' by the true king of dragons after his parents died and raised him for a 3 years before he magically disappeared with no trace behind, telling him all about Fiore, guilds, all about Fairy Tail, and also passing on to him all his knowledge and power._

 _"Good, now enjoy yourself brat!" Makarov shooed him away all while Naruto's eye was twitching._

 _Naruto was really started to regret making himself his 4 years old, he hated being fucking called a brat! especially those 'older' than him!_

 _Fuck!_

 _ **-End of Flashback/Projection-**_

Nawaki and Shisui laughed at the last part, all the while Naruto had a tick mark because of that memory.

 _ **(Next I'm just going to show short clips of some memories, since I want to show when Naruto meets all the canon characters like Cana, Erza, Mirajane, etc... also note that while they may seem short for you readers – for Shisui and Nawaki they were longer)**_

 _ **-1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _Naruto looked at Ivan Dreyar's back as said man walked out of the guild, having been banished._

 _He looked down at the little blonde haired kid next to Makarov's left leg, crying._

 _The others in the guild ignored the man while some others were giving Ivan disgusted looks for betraying Fairy Tail._

 _ **-End of 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _ **-2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _"So are you going to try out for the S-Class trials Gildarts? I heard Cornelia-Nee-Chan will only marry men who are S-Class mages" a now 5 year old Naruto said smiling slyly._

 _"Shut up brat!" Gildarts said as he bonked Naruto on the head._

 _"Itai! That hurt you stupid overgrown orange!" Naruto grabbed his head as he glared at Gildarts._

 _"What was that you tiny tomato!?" Gildarts retorted with a tick-mark on his head._

 _The two butted heads with sparks of lightning in between._

 _ **-End of 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _ **-3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _"There, there big guy I'm sure it was for the best" Naruto said as he patted the crying Gildarts on the back._

 _Gildarts hugged Naruto's, 7 year old, body tighter "B-But I loved her!"._

 _Naruto could feel his silky clothes getting ruined. That cost him money!_

 _ **-End of 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _ **-4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _"What happened to Rob-Jiji?" Naruto asked as he noticed it had been about 6 months since Rob had disappeared._

 _Makarov narrowed his eyes and looked at the window "I don't know Naruto-Kun... let's just hope nothing bad has happened to him"._

 _Naruto nodded slowly._

 _ **-End of 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _ **-5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _"Congrats brat! As of now you are our youngest S-Class Mage!" Makarov slapped Naruto on the back as said Uzumaki's eye twitched "This calls for a CELEBRATION!" the third master yelled out making the rest of the guild cheer._

 _'fuck it' Naruto thought as he jumped down to the bar and started to drink to._

 _Now a kid drinking at a young age was seen as something bad in the world's view but Naruto didn't really care as he was actually older and he had also shown that he could handle his alcohol as he had never gotten drunk, EVER._

 _ **-End of 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _ **-6**_ _ **th**_ _ **And Last Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _"Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki you are now the 7_ _th_ _Wizard Saint_ _and my future son-in-law_ _" Toma E. Fiore, the King of Fiore, tried saying the last part really fast but failed to do so._

 _His eyes got semi-wide "What! I never agreed to marry Hisui-Hime!" The now 11 year old Naruto yelled out as the others in the room turned their heads to Naruto in shock._

 _Toma just chuckled "But you see, I am king and whatever the king says, goes" Naruto's eye twitched "That and Hisui-Chan just loves you, always talking about 'her Naru'"._

 _Naruto looked at a 3 year old Hisui who was trying to get out of her body guard's, Arcadios, arms and go to Naruto._

 _"Naru, Naru!" She yelled out making Arcadios hold his grip on her tighter._

 _Naruto sighed and looked at Toma who had a grin on his face "Fine... Tou-Sama"._

 _ **-End of 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **And Last**_ _ **Mini-Flashback/Projection-**_

Shisui and Nawaki chuckled at the last part while Naruto had his head down.

Toma used his power to make him do what he wanted, truly a sly King.

 _ **-Flashback/Projection(Naruto Meets Cana)-**_

 _"Mhm, Ramen-Chan why must you taste so good!" Naruto was at a table eating the thing he loved the most, besides girls that is._

 _The Guild was calm so that was good, at least he could eat his ramen in peace._

 _Unfortunately, that calm was to be broken._

 _"I'm back!" The doors were slammed open by the other S-Class mage in the guild._

 _Everyone looked at Gildarts for a few seconds before Naruto spoke "Oi! Stop breaking our doors you stupid carrot!" He yelled._

 _Now Gildarts could have ignored the insult if it was from somebody else, but this person wasn't somebody else, this person was Naruto "Shut the hell up and get a haircut you overgrown porcupine!" Gildarts yelled back._

 _"Make me!" Naruto appeared before Gildarts before the two butted heads._

 _Everyone in the guild started to worry for their guild, especially Makarov, since the last time they fought the whole guild was a wreck, and that was just because Gildarts insulted Naruto's ramen._

 _But like always, they backed off and soon started laughing._

 _"You never seem to amuse me Naruto" Gildarts wiped off the tear in his eye "But anyways, I just came here to say that I finished my mission so I need another" He went towards the request board and tore off a job._

 _"*Sigh* You really need to ease up on the jobs Gildarts, take a break once in a while" Makarov shook his head._

 _"No can do Master, jobs keep me at bay" He opened the door and walked off to finish yet another job "See yah" Gildarts yelled 10 feet away from the guild, passing a little 6 year old with brown hair and a puppy next to her._

 _Said little girl looked at up Gildarts._

 _"Ah, e-excuse me"._

 _Gildarts stopped and looked back to see who had spoken to him, only to see that it was a little girl with a light purple skirt, red shoes and shirt, and a puppy next to her._

 _"Yes?" He asked._

 _She shuffled her feet and spoke nervously "Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" She asked._

 _He smiled "Yep, just go in there and you will be in Fairy Tail, now if you excuse me little missy I have a job to complete" with that he turned around and walked off again as the little girl just watched him leave._

 _A second later, she turned around and looked up at the giant building._

 _Naruto from inside saw the little girl and wondered why she was outside._

 _He walked forward and stopped right at the door._

 _"Yo! Chibi!" He called out to the little girl, scaring her a little._

 _"Y-Yes" she was nervous, he could tell._

 _"Need any help?" Naruto asked more softly before he noticed she was looking at his guild mark on his stomach/abs "Want to come in?" He extended his arm as she looked at it._

 _Naruto even gave a smile to make her more at ease, which helped._

 _She slowly extended her arm and grabbed his bigger arm._

 _Naruto's smile never left his face as he led the little girl inside._

 _"Jiji! We got a chibi!" Naruto called out and looked down "Don't worry he won't do nothing just think of him as your grandpa" he grinned._

 _The little girl let out a small smile and nodded._

 _She and Naruto waited for a few seconds before a small man appeared before them, couple of inches taller than the little girl but nonetheless still small._

 _"Who is it Naruto?" Said Uzumaki pointed to the little girl who was looking at him "Oh, who might you be?" Makarov asked giving her a fatherly smile._

 _She looked at Naruto whom nodded and then looked back at Makarov who still had his smile._

 _"C-Cana Alberona" Cana said._

 _"Hmm" Makarov looked towards Naruto who gave a nod before looking back at Cana "Well Cana what brings you here?" He asked._

 _Cana looked down "Kaa-Chan told me that Tou-San was in Fairy Tail" she said._

 _Makarov rose an eyebrow "Who is your Tou-San?" He asked._

 _"Kaa-Chan said his name was Gildarts" she said still not looking up._

 _Makarov's eyes widened and looked at Naruto._

 _Naruto just nodded, Cana's spiritual flow was the same as that of Gildarts._

 _"I see, so our powerful S-Class mage is your father" now that wasn't what Cana was expecting to here, sure she heard he was in Fairy Tail from her mother but not that he was a powerful S-Class mage._

 _"Well I'm sure he will no doubt be happy when he hears he has a daughter, especially since you are also Cornelia's child" Naruto patted her head._

 _Makarov chuckled "Yes, no doubt" he could just see Gildarts spoiling Cana to the core, never leaving her side – especially since she has a lot of Cornelia inside._

 _Naruto looked down and saw her still shocked expression._

 _"Don't worry Cana-Chan, Gildarts won't do anything" he heard her stomach grumbled making her blush in embarrassment and snap out of her shock "Let's get you something to eat, ne?" he brought her to his table where he left his ramen untouched on the table._

 _"Oi! Can I get a..." he was about to ask what she wanted before noticing that she had completely devoured his ramen._

 _Cana noticed his horrified expression and looked at him with her big round eyes "Sorry, it just looked good" she apologized making it impossible for him to not forgive her._

 _He couldn't get mad at a little girl even if he wanted to._

 _So in the end he just gave her a small and patted her head again "I-It's okay, I didn't even want anyways" lies complete lies "Anyways, order what you want, I'll pay for it"._

 _Cana smiled and nodded._

 _Naruto didn't know why but he had a feeling that by the end of the day he would lose a big amount of money._

 _ **-End Of Flashback/Projection-**_

Shisui and Nawaki both looked at Naruto.

He sighed "Yes, she did end up giving my wallet a huge dent" he scratched his head "I still don't know how a little girl her age could eat that much" he shrugged his shoulders leaving that question unanswered.

 _ **-Flashback/Projection(Naruto Meets Gray)-**_

 _ **(A.N: Alright so not much is known on how he joined Fairy Tail so here is my version)**_

 _"This is Fairy Tail?" Gray Fullbuster scoffed looking at the giant building in front of him._

 _"Don't judge it so quick" Said a voice behind him making him turn around._

 _When he turned around he saw a tall red haired teenager._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked as Naruto only gave out a chuckle._

 _Naruto walked forward patting Gray on the head, which irked the boy._

 _"Oi! Don't ignore me!" Gray created a snowball in his hand and threw it at the teen._

 _Without stopping or looking back, Naruto grabbed the ball from his back before making it into small ice cubes._

 _He used some chakra and threw them back at Gray, not to fast to hurt the boy, which hit him dead on the head._

 _Gray wiped rubbed his head from the hits._

 _He looked to where Naruto was only to find that he was gone and was already walking inside the guild._

 _"*Growl* Get back here you!" Gray yelled out running after Naruto as the rest of the guild watched in amusement._

 _ **(A.N: I don't know the translations in Romaji/Japanese so I am leaving them in English)**_

 _"_ _ **Ice-Make: Hammer!**_ _" A hammer bigger than Gray went sailing towards Naruto who had still not turned around._

 _"_ _ **Ice-Make: Shield**_ _" Behind Naruto a shield was created that deflected Gray's hammer._

 _Gray looked at Naruto in shock, he knew of nobody else besides Lyon, and Ur that could use Ice-Make magic._

 _"H-How do you know Ice-Make?" He asked in shock._

 _Naruto sat in a stool and ordered a shot of liquor before looking at Gray._

 _"You really didn't think Ur would only have two students, did you?" He asked with a smirk as Gray became shocked yet again._

 _"Y-You were the one taught by m-master?" Gray asked still not believing what he heard._

 _The Uzumaki grabbed his glass and swallowed down "Way before you kid, way before you" he smiled and saw the bag behind Gray which he assume was his luggage "Ur told you to come to Fairy Tail so you could be in my care right?" he asked._

 _Gray snapped out of his shock when he heard the question._

 _He nodded slowly "Y-yeah, before she sacrificed herself she told me to come to Fairy Tail so I could be in your care" Gray said slightly down._

 _Naruto rose an eyebrow as if asking how Gray knew it was him until he remembered that he had shown his Ice-Make magic._

 _The Redhead nodded "I see, well then, if you are going to stay in my care then you will need to join Fairy Tail first" he pointed up to Makarov who was looking down at the guild while drinking his beer._

 _"Go to Jiji so he could give you your guild mark" Naruto said "Order what you want brat because we'll get started on your training right away" Gray nodded and immediately went to Makarov._

 _Now don't get him wrong, he did want to get stronger but right now he was starving from his 2 day walk/train ride to Fairy Tail._

 _Naruto looked at Gray and smiled_

 _ **(A.N: It was fast and simple yes but hey! Until I get how Gray joined the guild then I will do as I will)**_

 _ **-End Of Flashback/Projection-**_

"The kid was annoying sometimes but he always took training seriously" Naruto said.

Nawaki rose an eyebrow "How long did it take you to master Ice-Make?" He really wasn't interested on how long it took to master it but rather how easy it was to learn it.

Naruto thought for a bit before responding "I would say about a month for me since I was still new to magic, but with you I would say it will take you 2 weeks".

Nawaki nodded.

 _ **-Flashback/Projection(Erza Joins Fairy Tail)-**_

 _"Seriously... all of this just to 'revive' Zeref?" Naruto shook his head looking up at the tower in front of him._

 _3 days ago he had received news that Rob and his clone were being held captive in a place called the Tower of Heaven, that the only way to go there was to be captured and become a slave._

 _Many were kidnapped and enslaved to build the tower up so that the people in charge could 'revive' Zeref, whom they believed was dead, and among those that were kidnapped were Rob-Jiji and his clone._

 _The captors didn't really care who they kidnapped just as long as they got more people to 'help' build the tower._

 _Once captured they put locks on them to seal away or make it impossible for the people to use magic so that they won't attack their captors._

 _Thus the reason he was here right now, his clone had his magic sealed away so he couldn't contact him and could not tell him where the tower of heaven was. Both him and Rob-Jiji were locked away along with the slaves._

 _Truly disgusting, but yet he was proud._

 _"Sorry Musume, but daddy will have to intervene in 'your' plan" He grabbed the closest guard to him and immediately put him in a chokehold._

 _"What are you doing you stupid slave, you aren't to attack your masters" The guard tried to get out of Naruto's chokehold but failed._

 _Naruto gave out a hollow chuckle which scared all the other guards "You really think I'm your slave? Oh no, no, no my friend... I'm no one's slave"._

 _*Snap*._

 _Both slaves and guards looked in shock as the guard that Naruto had on a chokehold fell down to the ground lifeless due to a snapped neck by the so called 'weak' slave._

 _Naruto looked at the rest of the guards and smiled like a insane killer._

 _"While I could spare you..." They felt slightly at ease "We both know that I won't" he added chakra to his eyes, changing/activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan._

 _Before any of the guards could say anything, Naruto beat them to it._

 _"_ _ **Amaterasu(**_ _ **Heavenly Illumination**_ _ **)**_ _" black flames hotter than the sun came shooting out of his eye and towards the rest of the guards._

 _Within 30 seconds, the guards were nothing but bones._

 _Canceling his black flames, Naruto looked at the rest of the slaves._

 _"Who knows how to sail boats" 6 people raised their hands, 4 being men and 2 being women._

 _Naruto nodded "Okay, when I get out with the rest of the slaves, I want you guys to be ready to leave once the boats are full" they were about to ask him about the other boats, when Naruto stretched out his hand and wood started to form from It, stretching to the waters._

 _Within a minute there were 5 more boats aside from the one they came in._

 _"Get in and get ready to help those in need" they nodded._

 _Naruto walked forward to entrance where he saw more guards._

 _"Hey what are y-"._

 _"_ _ **Shinra Tensei(Almighty Push)**_ _" an invisible force pushed all the guards back, making some die from hitting the wall hard and cracking their skulls or just plain knocking the out._

 _"_ _ **Bakuton: Baku Tama(Explosive Release: Explosive Bullets)**_ _" he mol_ _ded five small pellets of explosive clay into his hands, adjusted them to his/her fingers, and then flinged them off to the metal doors._

 _*Boom* the explosion was powerful enough for all the guards and slaves to hear._

 _"Time to die you motherfuckers!" Tayuya rubbed off on him way too much._

 _Guards came running to him to subdue him._

 _"You'll pay for that you brat!" he grabbed his sword and went running to Naruto._

 _Vanishing in pure speed, he reappeared behind the guard and shoved his hand through the guard's chest._

 _ **-With The Clone Inside The Tower-**_

 _Guards heard the explosions downstairs and looked at the slaves who were confused, scared, and had some hope in their eyes._

 _"Don't think you'll make it out, they will die in the end" A fat guard said to crush down their hopes._

 _That's when they heard the one slave that always spoke whatever he wanted and never broke "Oh, but we will, you're just scared like the little bitches you are" his voice changing from that of normal teen to that of a demon, a voice which they had never heard from him – not only scaring them but also the slaves._

 _"Naruto-Nii-Chan, w-what's going on?" M_ _illianna said slightly scared of 'Naruto's' new voice._

 _"Y-Yeah Naruto, what's going on?" Erza agreed/asked with Milliana looking at him with her left eye since the other had a white eye patch due to the guards punishing her and taking out her eye._

 _The clone turned to the slaves inside the cell and gave a huge smile "You guys know about the boss I was talking about?" they nodded "Well... he has come" the clone said turning around and gave the guards a sinister smile._

 _The others inside just stayed silent, slightly scared and hopeful as the explosions got closer and closer._

 _The guards just stayed ready and scared at hearing the other guards scream in pain and agony._

 _That's when everybody heard it._

 _"Stay back y-you DEMON!" A guard's running came to a stop before a *Thud* was heard._

 _Silence._

 _"Get ready you pieces of shit because the boss shows no mercy" Naruto said scaring the guards more._

 _Footsteps slowly came towards them. Each more louder than the other._

 _"You know, you could hurt and punish an adult... but a child? Now that is even more vile than a person killing" They all looked towards the clone, thinking it was him, but all they got was it pointing towards the left._

 _That's when they saw the person who had killed all their fellow guards... it was... the loudmouth slave!?_

 _But this look-a-like was more different... more vile, more confident, and more... powerful._

 _The slaves inside looked in shock, two Narutos!?_

 _"N-Naruto-Nii-Chan/Naruto!?" They all asked/yelled in shock._

 _Naruto turned to the cell and saw his clone with the other slaves._

 _He nodded making the clone understand._

 _*Poof* the Naruto within the cell poofed away, startling the others._

 _"So that's what happened during the my clone's stay here" Naruto gave out a sinister laugh scaring everybody._

 _He turned to the slaves and instead of a sinister smile, he just gave them a generous smile "Don't worry, as of today you will all be free" turning his attention to the guards the sinister smile returned full blown "But you, you will die like the dogs you are"._

 _"_ _ **Katon: Gouka Hataka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Hellfire Clap)!**_ _"_ __ _Naruto claps his hands together loudly causing a wave of destructive fire to fly around him, engulfing all around him._

 _He vanished and reappeared behind the fat guard._

 _"Ahh!" since the fire was all around Naruto, the moment he appeared behind him, the fire started to burn the fat guard right away._

 _"Hmph, for a guard he wasn't very useful" The guards started running away in fear "Where did all that bravery go you little bitches!"._

 _"_ _ **Bansho Tenin(Universal Pull)!**_ _" Each guard came flying back to where Naruto was._

 _He canceled out his fire technique before calling out another._

 _"_ _ **Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Sword of Wind)!**_ _" He shoved his wind sword right through a guard's throat._

 _Naruto sidestepped a iron sword that tried to pierce him in the chest._

 _He grabbed the guard with the sword and knocked the object from his hand._

 _Naruto's hand shot right through the man's stomach, while grabbing him from the back of his armor and turned around to let a arrow shoot right through the guard he was holding, using him as a shield._

 _He let go of the guard he was using as a shield and clapped his hands on the floor "_ _ **Meiton: Kurohitsugi(Darkness Release: Black Coffin)!**_ _"_ _A black coffin shot up from the ground and encased the last guard alive within it._

 _Once inside, Naruto clapped his hands together, crushing the box and the guard inside._

 _The slaves looked at Naruto in shock, awe, and slight fear on how easily he had defeated the guards._

 _Naruto turned to look at the cell and walked forward before stopping in front "Stand back" he told them making the slaves nod._

 _Encasing his fist in chakra, Naruto punched the lock to open the cell._

 _"Go straight to the boats, and don't stop, if you see a guard alive then kill them because they will try and kill you if you don't" they nodded and started running towards the exit._

 _Naruto smiled once he saw they were all out._

 _He turned around and was about to continue forward until he heard running coming towards him._

 _Turning around he saw Erza running towards him with Rob behind her._

 _"Naruto we need to save Jellal-Nii-San, he got taken away to be punished" She said._

 _Rob nodded behind her while looking at Naruto with wonder and awe._

 _Naruto nodded and closed his eyes._

 _He used his sensory skills and found Jellal up in the tower._

 _Once opening his eyes he looked at the two "Follow me" he ran towards to where Jellal was with Erza and Rob behind him._

 _A couple of minutes later and they arrived to where he was._

 _Jellal was tied up in a pole not responding._

 _Erza and Rob went to go untie him while Naruto stayed back and looked at them._

 _"Jellal-Nii-San, everything is alright, it's over" Erza said happily "Naruto came and helped us, he... defeated... all the guards alone" she didn't feel right saying the word 'killed' "We won, we got our freedom, let's go! Wally and the others have gone to the ships, we can get off this island!" She helped him try to stand but Jellal pushed her away softly._

 _"Erza... there is no more need for us to run away anymore... true freedom is right here" Jellal said._

 _He walked to forward leaning on some crystals._

 _"What are you talking about? Let's escape this island together!" She pleaded but Jellal just shook his head._

 _"Erza, there's actually no freedom in this world" she was surprised by his response "It is not transient freedom that we truly seek" Jellal turned around to face them "but a genuine freedom" he closed his right eye and opened it to show his new mark in his eye "A world of Zeref!"._

 _Since he was in the shadows, the right eye looked to be glowing red – almost sinister "I can understand a bit of their feelings now, they were just trying to resurrect Zeref... but these pathetic followers couldn't even sense Zeref's existence" he ripped off his shirt "This tower now belongs to me, I will complete it and I will resurrect Zeref" just as he finished that sentence a guard came in the room._

 _"Guys! There's a-Gah!" Jellal used his new profound magic and slammed the guard to the wall._

 _Erza was horrified and feared the worst when Jellal stretched his hand forward to the guard on the floor "Stop it Jellal" she yelled grabbing his hand in order to stop him._

 _He looked at her "Stop? Don't you hate them Erza?" he asked slightly angered._

 _Erza looked at the guard "I do hate them, but this is..." Jellal pulled back his arm away from her grip/hold._

 _"That's no good! You won't be able to realize Zeref's existence that way!" He casted a spell to the guard who was slowly starting to move._

 _"Sto-" the guard wasn't able to finish that sentence as he blotted up and soon exploded in smoke, killing him._

 _Erza and Rob looked at where the guard was, horrified._

 _"Jellal! What happened to you?" She asked scared at the new Jellal._

 _"Nothing" he walked out of the room with Erza, Rob, and Naruto behind him "Erza, Rob... Naruto... let us complete the R-system... no... the Paradise tower" he looked at the scene before him, all the damage that was caused by Naruto._

 _"Huh?" Erza was confused and scared at the same time._

 _"Then we can resurrect Zeref" Jellal said._

 _She shook her head "Stop saying ridiculous things! We're going to get off this island!" She yelled._

 _Jellal turned around to her with his right eye glowing and instantly she was blown back straight through a wall and hit the ground hard since it was high from where she fell._

 _"Erza!" Rob yelled running towards the hole._

 _"Tch, get out of the way old man!" Jellal was angered at Rob's care._

 _He was about to push blow Rob out of the way or throw him forward, but was stopped by Naruto "Enough" his voice was cold._

 _Jellal looked towards Naruto and snarled "Shut up! This has nothing to do with you, all you do is get into people's businesses!" Jealousy, Jellal was jealous because Erza always spent time with Naruto and always consulted Naruto before doing Jella's plans or before doing anything with him._

 _Naruto smirked "Or what? You don't have the power to do shit" Jellal was ready to erase him from existence "You are nothing but a weakling and will always be!"._

 _Jellal casted the spell, but it did nothing._

 _Jellal was confused and tried again, but like the first time, nothing happened._

 _"Like I said... you are nothing but a mere weakling gifted with power, just out of pure pity" His words fueled Jellal's anger more and more._

 _"Shut up! What do you know!" Jellal called upon his most powerful spell and was about to cast it, but before he could, Naruto appeared in front of him._

 _The Uzumaki grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up._

 _He carried the blue haired kid to where Erza had fallen and where Rob was running down to._

 _He showed Jellal the scene in front of them "Look at the scene before you, because like today, when you try and rebuild the tower again I will destroy it permanently" Jellal glared at him while trying to breath and get out of Naruto's grip._

 _"I'll kill... you before you do" Jellal managed to say._

 _Naruto chuckled "A mere weakling as yourself will never manage to do that because I will always be your superior and you know it" he slammed Jellal on the ground "You're scared of me and you will always be"._

 _Jellal looked back at him with anger and slight fear in his face "I will destroy anyone you care about and... I will kill you" he grabbed Naruto's upper arm "The paradise tower... will be completed and you will... be nothing but a memory to both me... and everybody else once I... kill you" all he got was laughter from Naruto._

 _"If that ever happens, then I will make sure you remember who you will always be superior than you" Naruto raised a finger in front of him before said finger had a black flame appear on the tip "You will always fear and remember me!" Naruto's finger went towards Jellal's chest and he instantly started to engrave the Uzumaki symbol on him burning Jellal's flesh while also laughing at the blue haired kid's scream of agony._

 _Once done, he stood up and jumped down to Erza and Rob._

 _"Burn in hell you damned bastard!" Jellal ignoring the smell of his flesh, and his pain, casted a spell and threw a ball of fire at Naruto who had his back turned._

 _Erza seeing the fireball coming straight at Naruto, yelled out "Naruto look out!"._

 _Rob immediately appeared behind Naruto's back to try and protect both children from the attack._

 _Naruto grabbed Rob from his stomach and pulled him back while also putting his right arm forward._

 _"_ _ **Ice-Make: Shield!**_ _" the fireball hit the ice shield._

 _"Rob-Jiji take Erza to the boats, I will follow shortly" Naruto said letting go of Rob._

 _Said old man looked at Naruto for a few seconds before nodding and grabbing Erza who did nothing but look Naruto's back, shock going through her mind._

 _Once gone, Naruto looked up at Jellal, his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated._

 _Vanishing in pure speed, he appeared behind Jellal._

 _"We will meet again Jellal, and when we do I will see if you had grown in power or have remained a weakling" with a chop on the neck, Jellal was knocked out._

 _"_ _ **Kamui(Authority Of The Gods)!**_ _" He transported the blue haired boy somewhere far from the Tower of Heaven._

 _Now that the kid was gone, he had to mess this place up – you know, to make it harder for the kid._

 _He went into his pockets before pulling out, white clay in his hands "_ _ **Bakuton: C3(Explosive Release: C3)...**_ _" the white clay in his hand turned into moderately sized clay dolls._

 _He tossed the clay dolls onto the walls, which in midair, expand roughly ten times in size. Once they made contact with the walls, the dolls exploded, creating a tremendous blast._

 _Each and everything coming down, making it harder for the kid to built back up again._

 _He stayed for a few seconds before eventually leaving in via Kamui._

 _ **-Outside The Tower-**_

 _Once Erza and Rob had reached the outside, they heard the explosions beginning._

 _"Naruto!" Erza yelled in worry of her friend/secret crush(secret crush to her not everybody else)._

 _The slaves on the boats saw the tower exploding, some shed tears at finally having the tower that caused them grief and suffering be destroyed, some others just outright cheering._

 _Erza wanted to go back and help Naruto out, but stopped when she heard a swirl in front of Rob and her._

 _Out of the swirl appeared Naruto, unharmed and... bored._

 _"Naruto!" Erza screamed in happiness getting out of Rob's grip and running towards him._

 _Naruto turned around and was instantly met with a little red human missile._

 _"Hmpf" he and Erza hit the ground with the scarlet haired girl hugging his bigger body tight._

 _Rob and the other slaves smiled at the scene._

 _ **-A Week Later-**_

 _Naruto, Erza, and Rob looked at the building in front of them._

 _"Can't believe this place hasn't changed at all" Rob chuckled._

 _Erza looked at the building in complete awe. She had heard stories of the guild but never had she imagined that it would be 2x as amazing._

 _Naruto looked down at her and chuckled "Well, let's go ahead shall we" Rob nodded and Erza nodded dumbly._

 _He gave Erza's hand to Rob, making the two look at him in confusion._

 _"It hasn't changed on the outside, but it has changed as a guild in total" encasing his fist in chakra, he punched the doors open._

 _Rob and Erza both looked at Naruto in shock... well more of Erza than Rob._

 _"I'm back!" Naruto yelled making everybody look at him"And I brought some friends with me" he motioned for the both of them to come in._

 _Rob walked in calmly while Erza walked in nervously, tightening her grip on Rob's hand._

 _Everybody in the guild looked in interest at who the newcomers where._

 _They looked at Naruto whom was about to speak when Makarov beat him to it._

 _"Rob!?" He yelled all the way from the bar._

 _Rob looked to see who it was that called him, and became shocked when he saw who it was._

 _"Makarov!?"._

 _Everybody in the guild looked in surprise when Makarov jumped from the bar and went sailing to Rob._

 _"Old friend, I missed you!" Makarov said hugging Rob's frail body tight._

 _"M-Makarov, can't b-breath" Rob tried to push Makarov away but couldn't due to his lack of strength, so in the end he just did nothing and let Makarov try to hug him to death._

 _Erza looked at Makarov in confusion._

 _Naruto just sighed at Makarov's reaction, yes he knew this could have happened... but not right away._

 _"Jiji... let go of Rob-Jiji, he and this little missy both need medical attention" Naruto interrupted the little reunion, making Makarov look at him and then Rob before nodding._

 _"R-Right!"._

 _Makarov and Naruto both lead Rob and Erza to the medical bay._

 _ **-Later That Day-**_

 _"Shut up! You don't tell me what to do!" Naruto yelled at Porlyusica._

 _Said woman gained a tick-mark and slapped Naruto on the face._

 _"Itai!" He rubbed his cheek in pain._

 _"Just because I'm in this henge doesn't mean I am not your wife" She glared at him making him sweat a little._

 _He looked at the sleeping Erza and thanked her silently "H-How is she?" He asked looking away so that he would not have to see Porlyusica's glare._

 _"Fine" simple as that._

 _He nodded slightly "O-Okay" he turned his head slightly to see if she was still glaring at him, and she was "*Cough* I heard angry sex is good for a relationship... wanna tr-*Slap*" she had slapped him yet again._

 _"Itai! That hurt!"._

 _She shook her head and looked down at Erza "I have been married to you for 30 years now, so I know that you will do what you want whenever you want" Porlyusica said at, the swollen cheek, Naruto._

 _The redhead just gave her a grin._

 _Porlyusica shook her head again but with a smile on her face this time "Just do it" with that said she left their(her and Naruto's) house._

 _Naruto touched his cheek and flinched at the pain "Seriously, why must she slap me with her sharp nails" he walked over to Erza and looked at her._

 _"She might scream at me for doing this, but I'm sure she'll like the gift that comes with it" Naruto's right eye color changed from that of a black-violet to more of a brown color._

 _Naruto encased his right hand in white before directing his hand to his right eye "This will hurt like a bitch"._

 _In one swift move, Naruto removed his right eye._

 _ **-After The Procedure(AKA: The Next Day)-**_

 _"Thank you Naruto!" Erza cried and hugged Naruto._

 _Said Uzumaki merely smiled and hugged her back "No, problem" he pulled back to look at her in both eyes "I'm just happy to see you smile again"._

 _When Erza had awoken from her slumber, the first thing that she had noticed was Naruto sleeping next to her with a small towel covering the right side of her face causing the little girl to quickly touch where her 'missing' eye was, only to jerk her hand away from poking her... eye?_

 _Thus, Naruto was awakened by a screaming Erza._

 _Two hours of explaining what happened and we have the scene of Erza crying/hugging Naruto._

( _ **A.N.: Yeah I know it's a whack ending but I need to go to the last two)**_

 _ **-End Of Flashback/Projection-**_

Nawaki and Shisui both looked at Naruto.

All he gave them was a nod "I also put the seals on the eye before I gave it to her, so that way nobody could steal it's powers".

Both brothers nodded and looked back at the screen.

 _ **-Flashback/Projection(Natsu Joins Fairy Tail)-**_

 _'Should I fuck her? I mean Macao seems to have developed a crush on Enno... but she does want me to fuck her' It was a hard choice to make. While he could see that Enno was dancing up on the table, every time she opened her eyes during her dance – Naruto could see the lust she was directing towards him._

 _'You know what? Fuck it! We'll just do it in her room, privacy seals on the walls and nobody will have to know, especially Macao' Naruto nodded to her when she had opened her eyes once again, making the dancer grin and upped her dance._

 _Everything was perfect... In his sex life._

 _It was either every two or every four days but he always had girls try and get him in bed, so he was always entertained with girl's trying to make him cum first or him just cumming within another man's wife/lover/crush._

 _Enno was just another girl he was going to fuck and deflowe-_

 _*Sniff Sniff*_

 _"Smells like Igneel" he could smell Igneels scent just right behind the door "But why...? Wait!" Naruto looked to the calendar on the wall and noticed it was July 13. Today's year? X777._

 _Oh shit! He forgot about Zeref's brother that came back 6 days ago!_

 _He looked at the door and saw Makarov, with a young pink haired boy, open the door._

 _"This, Natsu, is Fairy Tail" Everybody in the guild stopped what they were doing and looked at Makarov with the pink haired boy._

 _"Sugoi! It's really big" Natsu was amazed by how big the guild was from the inside._

 _Makarov chuckled at his reaction and looked at the mages inside "Everybody! This is Natsu Dragneel" he shouted as the mages looked at the kid._

 _Naruto from his table looked at Natsu – who was getting irritated from the stares everybody was giving – and walked forward to him._

 _While walking to Natsu, mage by mage turned towards him to see what he was going to do/say._

 _"Hmm, no doubt about it" Once there, he went down to Natsu's level._

 _Natsu looked at him and was confused._

 _"You're Igneel's son" Naruto said shocking the boy "Igneel, The_ _Fire Dragon King... I could smell his scent from you" Now this shocked everybody else besides Makarov._

 _Natsu looked at Naruto with shock written all over his "Y-You know about Igneel!?" He asked as the Uzumaki nodded "T-Then do you know where he is!?" Natsu asked with hope in his eyes._

 _But sadly the hope in his eyes were diminished when Naruto shook his head "Sorry kid" he saw Natsu's crestfallen face "Hey now, don't look upset, I'm sure he has a good reason for leaving" he said trying to cheer the kid up._

 _Natsu nodded, slightly back to his old self again "Y-Yeah, he better! I'm gonna kick his ass if he doesn't!" He punched his palm._

 _Naruto nodded and looked towards Makarov._

 _He saw that something was up, just as he was about to tell him something, Makarov spoke "Natsu, since you told me how you're going to search for Igneel, Naruto here is going to be your teacher and train you to become stronger to help you in your search" he said making Naruto, Natsu, and everybody else look at Makarov in shock._

 _"Oi! I never agreed to shit!" Naruto said pushing Natsu back._

 _"Yeah! Why would I want from this porcupine tomato" as soon as those words came out of Natsu's mouth everyone looked at Natsu in shock, fear, and pity._

 _Gray, who had lost his clothes once again, ran over to a table and hid under it._

 _Erza dropped her piece of strawberry cake._

 _Cana and Levy(I don't know how she came to_ _Fairy Tail besides the fact that she was a membe_ _r from the_ _Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit before joining Fairy Tail) both stopped their conversation and looked at Natsu in shock._

 _Even Makarov looked in fear._

 _The temperature went down dramatically._

 _Naruto's head turned towards Natsu, slowly. A smile on his face._

 _"Natsu..." His voice sent chills down Natsu's spine "Your training begins NOW!" He created a fireball in his hand and sent it towards Natsu who wasn't ready for the direct attack._

 _"Ah!" Natsu ran away from Naruto, avoiding the elemental attacks that Naruto threw at him._

 _ **-End Of Flashback/Projection-**_

"No, me and Enno didn't get together but rather she married Macao and soon gave birth to a son".

Like they said, seems like every girl Naruto encountered either ended up being fucked by him or ended up being his wife.

 _ **-Flashback/Projection(Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna Join Fairy Tail)-**_

 _The three S_ _trauss siblings looked at the Fairy Tail building in front of them._

 _They saw into the window and saw 4 kids their age smiling, talking, and laughing._

 _"What's wrong?" They turned to see a small old man with a staff on his right hand "Are you coming in?" He asked pointing to the entrance of the guild._

 _"I am Makarov, the Master of the Guild"._

 _"Guild?" Makarov pointed to the top with his staff._

 _"Look, that's our name" he pointed towards the guild name on top of the entrance._

 _"Fairy Tail" Mirajane said as the other two stayed silent._

 _-_ _ **Inside-**_

 _Makarov sat on the bar top, drinking a cup of beer while the three siblings sat in stools in front him._

 _"That's Take Over, a kind of magic" Makarov looked at Mirajane's arm "You're not possessed by a demon, but rather the power of a demon resides within you" Mirajane looked at her arm._

 _"The power of a demon..." She muttered 'I don't need that' she thought looking depressed/angry._

 _"Yes, Take Over is a unique magic" Makarov chuckled "The only person I know, besides you, that has mastered that Magic in all forms is my second in command" The three siblings were surprised at that comment._

 _Makarov looked over to his left "Naruto come here you shitty brat!" he yelled to Naruto who was eating ramen with Cana, and Erza._

 _Naruto hearing his name called by Makarov, appeared next to him in pure speed surprising the three siblings "What do you want you senile old coot?" he asked._

 _Makarov pointed to the siblings, mostly at Mirajane's arm "This young lady has Take Over Magic" Naruto looked at Mirajane's arm and then her face._

 _He could see that she hated her arm, just by the look she was giving it._

 _He bent down to see her arm more closely "So you have the strongest" Mirajane looked at him in confusion "You have the strongest form in Take Over Magic... Satan Soul" now that was not what all three of them were expecting._

 _Naruto looked towards her two siblings "You both have still not unlocked your magic so we won't know until you do" he extended his arm._

 _"_ _ **Satan Soul: Balan**_ _" His hair turned white as snow and grew more spiky. Each side of his arms drew out black spikes while his hands turned more demonic. His feet went from being 5 toes to 3 toes, each boney and more demonic. 2 bones grew out from each side of his head, both pointing straight upwards. And lastly there was a devil's tail sticking out from his tailbone._

 _(_ _ **A.N.: Not the most best description, but I tried**_ _)_

 _His power could be felt throughout the whole guild, making them look at Naruto to see what was going on until they saw it was all for show._

 _With his yellow slit eyes, Naruto looked at the siblings._

 _They were amazed by his transformation and power._

 _"As you can see, in this form my power exceeds due to mixing the demons I consumed, If I don't want to have anymore demons in this form then I could give it to another form" He cancelled out his Satan Soul "I only have three other forms right now_ _ **Satan Soul: Apollyon**_ _,_ _ **Satan Soul: Belial**_ _, and my most powerful one_ _ **Satan Soul: Eblis**_ _each more powerful than the other with unique powers in each"._

 _Elfman and Lisanna looked at Naruto in awe on how cool his magic is, while also how powerful he really is just by mere Take Over Magic._

 _Mirajane looked at Naruto in shock, she could be just as powerful as Naruto?_

 _"In order to be more powerful with each form, a person or in this case you" points towards Mirajane "Need to be able to control the power of each demon, but don't worry, I know you will master them in no time" with that he nodded towards Makarov and walked over to Erza and Cana who were waiting for him._

 _The three sibling looked at him walk away._

 _They stopped their looking when Makarov spoke "That is Naruto Uzumaki... the future fourth master of Fairy Tail"._

 _Mirajane turned back to look at Naruto and then looked at her arm._

 _Can she really do it?_

 _ **-End Of Flashback/Projection-**_

 _ **(A.N.: There is one or three more flashback up ahead... Also note that while Naruto is talking – to us – for Nawaki and Shisui they're just looking at the projection)**_

"Mirajane had not officially joined Fairy Tail until about a month later when her siblings had somehow convinced her to stay in Fairy Tail when she was about to leave" Naruto shook his head.

"That same year, an exceed was born, his name was Happy, he was like a baby within the guild... Natsu and Lisanna took care of him as if he was their baby... and I just thought of him as a little buddy _until he started to get annoying_ " Naruto's eye twitched on all the time Happy annoyed him.

"Things went on... until my good looks finally got the best of me" his head dropped "When the girls had reached their teenage years, they had started to developed feelings for me or in this case their feelings increased tenfold" he chuckled a little "Erza and Mirajane were the worst... if I wanted to go on missions, both would fight to see who would ask me to see if I would let them go with me... Cana asked me to go on missions with her, to so call have 'backup'… Lisanna was weird, she had semi-feelings for Natsu but also had feelings for me, because you know, she was reaching her teenage years... Bisca would invite me to shoot/train with her... and Evergreen would be more bold than the rest of girls, she would outright flirt with me, kiss me on the cheek, and even invite me to stay in her room... now that wasn't a bad part in most cases, but you see the thing is... she would do it in front of all the girls all the time" He shuddered at the glares he got from the girls/boys and the fights that would start immediately/after he left the girls alone to 'talk'.

 _ **(A.N.: You know what, I'm just gonna skip going from the years X778-X781, I mean I'm sure yah don't wanna have me type those 3 years)**_

 _ **-Flashback/Projection(After Lisanna's Death)-**_

 _Naruto looked at Makarov, he could see the old man was close to crying._

 _"Tell me that again Makarov..." His voice was cold._

 _Makarov looked down not wanting to look at Naruto in the eyes._

 _"L-Lisanna... died"._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _"…Where is he?..." His blood was pumping "Where is ELFMAN?!"._

 _Everybody in Ishgar could feel his power, no more than the ones in the guild._

 _Makarov hearing the anger in Naruto's, let out his own Magical power, but it did not even reach 0.2% of Naruto's power._

 _Just how powerful was the boy?_

 _Seeing as how Makarov wasn't going to give him an answer, he used his sensory skills to find Lisanna's killer._

 _A second later he found him._

 _"Found him" with that said he walked out of the door straight to where Elfman was._

 _Makarov sensing the danger that Elfman was in, quickly walked out of his office and into the guild hall where the other mages where still scared out of their mind._

 _Searching within the guild for certain mages, he found them at the usual table – shocked, scared, and worried._

 _"Erza, Cana, Bisca, and Evergreen! Follow me, quick!" He didn't give them time to respond as Makarov ran out of the guild._

 _ **-With Elfman and Mirajane-**_

 _They both felt it, they both felt the overwhelming power._

 _And it was getting close._

 _"ELFMAN!" It was Naruto!_

 _He appeared before them, his hair overshadowing his eyes._

 _Without warning he punched Elfman in the stomach, twisting his arm as he did so._

 _"Naruto!" Mirajane could tell he was angry._

 _He didn't listen._

 _"Pain" grabbing Elfman's neck, he threw him 30 feet away._

 _"_ _ **Raiton: Junsei Raikou Kunai no Jutsu(Lightning Release: Pure Lightning Kunai Technique)**_ _"_ __ _he begins to develop 4 kunai between his fingers._

 _Naruto waited until Elfman got up to throw the kunais._

 _5 seconds later, he was up._

 _"_ _ **Raiton: Kaminari Shibari(Lightning Release: Thunder Binding)!**_ _"_ _Three metal pieces landed in a triangle formation around Naruto, creating a triangular electrified field prison._

 _Mirajane and Elfman looked to see who had done it and saw it was Erza, her arms forward to maintain the prison._

 _ **"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba(Wind Release: Sword of Wind)"**_ _Naruto used his wind sword to cut through the lightning prison._

 _His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated._

 _"Stay out of this, all of you" Naruto looked at them before turning his attention back to Elfman._

 _ **"Tsukuy-**_ _*Pow*" He was busy looking at Elfman in the eyes that he left himself open for any attack._

 _"Enough Naruto! Elfman didn-Agh!" Makarov went sailing towards a tree before hitting it._

 _"Master!" The girls went to aid him._

 _"_ _ **Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso(Wood Release: Binding Nest)**_ _" Once they were close to Makarov, the_ _tree slowly wrapped and bind them._

 _Now that the distractions were out of the way, Naruto looked back at Elfman._

 _"_ _ **Tsukuyomi(Moon Reader)**_ _" Elfman was sucked into his illusion._

 _ **-Within Tsukuyomi-**_

 _Naruto looked at Elfman with a hard glare._

 _"I only brought you here to hear what happened from your mouth" his hand became encased with white fire "From there I will see what is going to be your punishment"._

 _Elfman nodded quickly "O-Of course!"._

 _For an hour straight, Elfman told of the events that happened that lead to Lisanna's 'death'._

 _To say the least, his anger towards Elfman had decreased 75%._

 _The only reason that he was mad now was because he had foolishly gone and used_ _ **Beast Soul**_ _on a beast that was stronger than him while also just doing what he thought was the best choice._

 _Both Naruto and Elfman stayed silent._

 _"You know they love you right?" Elfman asked breaking the silence._

 _Naruto chuckled "I always knew Elfman, I am just waiting for them to tell me" Elfman gave him a confused look "Since I was 14, I have had at least 50 women confess to me that they liked me, but none of them were good, I just fucked then left" he saw Elfman about to give him a glare "Don't worry, I don't intend to do that to Mira-Chan or any of the girls"._

 _Elfman nodded with a satisfied look on his face "Then why have them tell you?" He asked a moment later._

 _Naruto smiled "To see how big their love towards me is" ._

 _He chuckled and looked at Elfman._

 _"Elfman, tell me... how much do you know about your sister Lisanna?" Naruto asked making the white haired boy confused and look at him before replying._

 _"She is my sister, so I would say a lot... why?" Elfman asked back._

 _The redhead looked up and stayed looking for 2 minutes before he answered._

 _Naruto gave a smile "Elfman..." he looked at his ring finger "Promise me you won't say a word about what I'm going to tell you next to anyone, especially your older sister"._

 _Elfman could hear some seriousness in his voice and nodded._

 _"These are two secrets that only me and you will know..." Another nod, Naruto took a deep breath and spoke "The first one is, that... Me and Lisanna are married"._

…

…

…

 _..._

…

…

 _"WHAT?!" Elfman screamed towards Naruto._

 _The redhead nodded, not even disturbed about Elfman's shout "I'll tell you about that in a bit, but first let me tell you the second thing..." The ground beneath them changed into water, to then show a image of Lisanna's neck that had a white wolf's head with one tail behind "Lisanna isn't actually dead and the reason I know that is because of that mark" he pointed to the mark "That mark gives a person Immortality, a power boost, knowledge, etc."._

 _Elfman's eyes became wide._

 _"H-How did she get that mark?" Elfman asked Naruto but all he got I return for an answer was the redhead blushing lightly and looking away from Elfman._

 _"Eh-Um..." Naruto didn't know how to actually say that Elfman's younger sister was deflowered by the redhead "Let's start from how we got married, ne?" truth be told he was kind of nervous thinking about what Elfman was going/could to do._

 _Elfman nodded slowly while looking at Naruto suspiciously._

 _Naruto sat down on the water with Elfman doing the same._

 _"Well let's start from the day she told me she loved me..." He remembered that day very clearly "This all happened the day of her birthday" the water showed an image of Fairy Tail celebrating Lisanna's 15_ _th_ _birthday "As you knew then, Lisanna had a crush on Natsu" then it showed Lisanna speaking to Natsu out of the guild "Of course I wasn't there at the time her birthday started due to a mission I had, but I got there in time to see what had occurred when Lisanna spoke to Natsu" It showed Natsu looking at Lisanna, confused, while said white haired girl was on the verge of crying._

 _Elfman seeing the image of Lisanna about to cry, clenched his hand._

 _Naruto frowned at Natsu "Lisanna had told him she loved him" now that was a surprise to Elfman "But... Natsu didn't love her the same way she loved him, naturally he didn't know that she loved him like a man loves a woman and a woman loves a man, Natsu had told her that he loved her too but as a_ _ **Sister**_ _"._

 _Elfman looked at his sister's crying face "As you can see, it crushed her" he clenched his hand again, this time harder "She ran away from Natsu, heartbroken" it showed Lisanna near a bridge with Naruto behind her "I had followed her all the way to a bridge, where she broke down and cried" then it showed Naruto hugging Lisanna while she cried on his chest "When she had turned around and noticed me, she tried to run away – not wanting me to see her cry – but I grabbed her and hugged her, something she needed but also fought"._

 _The white haired teen gave Naruto a small smile for being there for his sister._

 _"Once she had cried her soul out, she and I just stood there on the edge of the bridge" there showed a picture of Naruto still hugging Lisanna while the white haired girl had her arms wrapped around him "Of course due to me being there for her when she needed someone the most and because she also had feelings for me, along with Natsu, Lisanna had gave in to her inner desire and did what she felt was the best thing to do at that moment... she had kissed me, giving me her first kiss" just as he thought, Elfman gave him the stinkeye "After that... things escalated quickly" then came the picture that Elfman did not want to see at all of his precious little sister "She released all her love, desires, urges, everything during that one night... as to which I did the same" It was a picture of Naruto and Lisanna in the same bed – with Lisanna on top of Naruto – sleeping and naked, the only thing covering them was a blue blanket that stopped right below their necks._

 _Naruto chuckled at Elfman's expression, the man saw a picture of his sister sleeping on top of a boy and to make it worse both of them were naked._

 _Naruto remembered that night._

 _The night were Lisanna had become his wife._

 _ **-Flashback Within Flashback(Nawaki And Shisui Don't See This)-**_

 _He looked at Lisanna and moved up, sharing yet another deep kiss with one another, both rubbing their bodies as they tasted one another in their mouths, making the pleasure grow between them._

 _Breaking the kiss, the redhead moved his body closer._

 _Lisanna laid on her side with Naruto besides her setting them up in a spoons position._

 _He positioned his cock right at Lisanna's wet pussy and looked at her with a silent question._

 _Question: Could he proceed?_

 _"I know what to do, I will do my best not to make it hurt too much Lisanna-Chan"._

 _Lisanna nodded to Naruto._

 _"Thank you Naruto-kun, make me yours now!"._

 _Naruto held onto Lisanna's right leg as he slid himself inside of her snapping through her hymen and taking her virginity in the process. Lisanna let out a loud moan/gasp at the loss of her virginity._

 _Naruto waited until she became adjusted to him before beginning to pound into her._

 _Lisanna's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Naruto continued to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Naruto marveled at how tight she was on the inside as he held onto Lisanna's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close._

 _Lisanna panted in ecstasy as her walls were mercilessly pounded into by the redhead male, Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of her tight innards as they grinded him with each thrust. Naruto began nibbling away at Lisanna's tender neck and began trying to give her a hickey._

 _With the pleasurable sensation of Naruto's teeth on her neck sending chills down her spine and the indescribable feeling of Naruto's throbbing cock crashing into her walls, the young white haired teen's entire face became covered in a crimson blush and her lust skyrocketed._

 _Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be wrong when Naruto snaked his left hand that was around her waist up her slim toned stomach and began to fondle and squeeze her breasts. Lisanna finally lost all control of herself and began screaming Naruto's name over and over again._

 _Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his white haired lover's warmth as she continued to scream in pleasurable bliss while her walls grinded against his cock with each powerful thrust._

 _"AH! HARDER! DEEPER!"._

 _Lisanna managed to gather what little bit of her senses she had left before crushing her lips to his in a passionate and lust-fueled kiss. Both tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths with their tongues lustfully rubbing against one another, drenching each other's tongues with their own individual nectars._

 _Lisanna could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust into her tightening womanhood and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting ready to release as well. Knowing this, she gripped her breasts and began to help her redhead lover fondle them, making her insides even tighter around his cock._

 _The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Lisanna's walls clenched around his cock._

 _"Naruto!"._

 _"Lisanna!"._

 _His member spasmed and fired a burst of semen into Lisanna's womb._

 _Naruto and Lisanna closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies and trailed down his length_

 _'With this amount of cum, I could get pregnant' Lisanna thought to herself as Naruto pulled out of her and cuddled with her, kissing her cheek while she lovingly stroked his(cheek)._

 _"Naruto-Kun, you were amazing" Lisanna said happily._

 _"Who say's I'm through?" Naruto asked her as the beautiful young teen eagerly grinned._

 _Naruto laid on his back while Lisanna climbed on top of him and straddled him. The white haired teen placed her hands onto his toned chest before sliding herself onto his erect member once again._

 _Lisanna lustfully smiled down at Naruto before beginning to roll her hips to grind his cock. Naruto moaned at this before gripping her hips and beginning a new round of thrusts into Lisanna's pussy that rumbled her insides and caused her breast to jiggle all while Naruto watched the bouncing orbs hypnotized._

 _Lisanna moaned loudly as Naruto's manhood sharply slammed into her pussy while she continued to roll her hips, her walls grinding him with each thrust. Lisanna's deep crimson blush returned full blown to her beautiful face as she held onto his chest for balance all while still riding his cock._

 _Naruto huskily growled at the attractive white haired teen riding his cock before he moved his hands from her curvy hips up to her slim toned stomach to cup and began squeezing her breasts. Lisanna whimpered as her lover started to tease and toy with her tits, all while he still continued to send his cock rocketing into her pussy at an inhuman pace._

 _Lisanna's blush remained on her face as she worked her hips in perfect fuse with Naruto's powerful thrusts, his cock thundering into her pussy. Naruto planted his lips on Lisanna's tits and began to taste the delicious mounds of flesh._

 _Lisanna's lust was practically driving her insane by now as she wrapped her arms around his head and held his face to her ample bosom._

 _She ran her fingers through Naruto's spiky red hair while he moved his hands to grip her firm ass, she continued to roll her hips in an excellent correspondence with the male red head's thrusts. Naruto held onto Lisanna's ass as he thrust into her tight pussy that milked his every movement as he relentlessly pounded into her warmth._

 _Naruto released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts while he continued to taste the delicious mounds. Naruto twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he caressed both of them, he bounced them in his palms while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy._

 _Naruto's member pounded into Lisanna's moist walls until they finally tightened around it, allowing another strong burst of semen to flood the female white haired's womb. Lisanna moaned as Naruto's semen overflowed her womb, she caught her breath and fell flat onto Naruto._

 _Lisanna, lovingly, pressed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss as he affectionately ran her fingers through her white hair. In response to the action, Lisanna placed her palm onto his cheek and stroked it with her thumb before breaking the kiss and lifting herself off of his still-erect cock which Lisanna looked longingly at._

 _"Care for one last round Lisanna-Chan?" Naruto said noticing the hungry look in Lisanna's eyes._

 _"Absolutely Naruto-kun" Lisanna said with a sly smile before she got up and turned around to face the opposite direction._

 _Lisanna lowered herself down onto his cock taking it back inside of her once again as Naruto held onto her hips before beginning to thrust into her once more._

 _Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against._

 _Lisanna moaned while resting her ass on his lap and began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy._

 _She whimpered as her seemingly immortal blush returned to her face._

 _Naruto slammed his powerful manhood into her moist pussy, moaning at how hot she felt in the inside, Lisanna did likewise with how big his cock was on the inside. He moaned as Lisanna grinded his cock and moaned while her breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length._

 _Lisanna's blue eyes were darkened with lust as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Lisanna's plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core._

 _She continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummeling into her hot walls._

 _Naruto growled huskily as he reached up, cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Lisanna continued to ride her red head lover's length, still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements, his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously._

 _Naruto rubbed Lisanna's tits together and loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the blue eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Lisanna gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening pussy that grinded it with each movement of her hips._

 _Lisanna's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Naruto's length rocketed straight into her pussy and continuously slammed his cock into the hotness that kept him stimulated and motivated, he rubbed her orbs together when the white haired female grew tighter on his cock each time he fondled her breasts._

 _Naruto and Lisanna both moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length._

 _"Naruto!"_

 _A burst of semen shot into her hungry womb as Naruto sank his canine on Lisanna's left side of her neck, causing a white wolf's head with blue eyes and two white tails behind it to appear._

 _Lisanna lifted herself off his cock as their releases poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock. She turned back around before collapsing onto Naruto, sweaty and exhausted. Naruto pulled the sheets over their still warm bodies as Lisanna cuddled up close to him._

 _The two of them kissed one another before falling asleep in one another's arms with lusty smiles on their faces._

 _Lisanna looked at Naruto and smiled at him, giving him one last lingering kiss before fading off to sleep in each other's arms, with Naruto's right hand around his lover's back and Lisanna's head resting on Naruto's chest._

 _ **-End Of Flashback Within Flashback-**_

 _"Thus why you didn't see Lisanna the next two days after her birthday" Naruto could see that Elfman was ready to kill him but he kept on going "I didn't take advantage of her, but rather I comforted her in which obviously went to far in comforting" Naruto shook his head._

 _He looked at Elfman "That mark, as I said, gives a person immortality, power boost, and other features" Elfman snapped out of his anger, for now "So not only is she alive, but she could have also stopped you the moment you tried to hit her when you were in rage"._

 _Elfman was happy to hear that his little sister was alive but shocked that he could have stopped her._

 _That brought a question._

 _"W-Wait so where is sh-" he was cut off by Naruto who shook his head._

 _"I have a feeling of where she is but I'm not sure whether she is there or not" he saw Elfman's look "I have a feeling she is in a_ _universe parallel to Earth Land... Edolas" a questioning look "The only reason I think Lisanna is there is because the day that she had died, I felt something stir within the air before feeling the sky open somehow and let/suck someone out/in"._

 _The White haired teen became silent._

 _Naruto could see that the teen was shocked._

 _"Thus the reason I brought you here, if I told Mirajane then she would not believe me in the emotional state she is in right now and would rather try and kill me for saying that Lisanna is alive" Naruto told Elfman._

 _The Beast Take Over mage nodded with a sad smile, Mirajane would do it without remorse – right now she wasn't in the right emotional state._

 _"I have began studying about Edolas and I don't know when, but when I find out a way to go there I will see if she is okay... bringing her back I am not sure since I still don't know much about that place" Naruto said making Elfman nod in gratitude, yes he wanted his little sister back but he could wait for now._

 _Naruto stood up and was about to cancel the illusion but stopped "Elfman, to be honest, yes I bedded your little sister but I am not a person to dump her right after I fucked her, the moment she had gotten my mark she had become my wife for eternity basically" Elfman stayed silent "I love her and she loves me, I will never hurt her or any other girl for that matter" the white haired teen gave him a small look saying he was confused "I know you and the other men in the guild intend to drag me to the guild one day and leave me in the basement with the girls inside until we all either have a relationship or work things out"._

 _It was funny to see Elfman try and ignore what he said._

 _"Don't worry, I'll play along with it" Elfman let out a breath of relief "But I would rather tell the girls something before you try and 'kidnap' them because if not then not only will you guys receive a beatdown but have them look at you guys in weary"._

 _"Y-Yeah" Elfman paled at the thought of his older sister beating the shit out of him._

 _"When you guys do commence the plan, tell me beforehand" he added chakra to his eyes "Remember Elfman, not a word to your sister and anyone else about Lisanna being my wife along with her being alive" he turned to look at Elfman with a smirk on his face "And remember to tell the girls that I don't confess to women but rather they confess to me, it'll make things easier for them to be in a relationship with me" Elfman nodded as Naruto canceled his technique, having everything around them break like glass._

 _ **-Back To Reality(Out Of Tsukuyomi)-**_

 _Naruto released Makarov, and all the girls before turning around and looking at Lisanna's grave._

 _Naruto created a baby-blue flower and put it on Lisanna's grave "I'll find you Lisanna-Chan, don't worry" he whispered and left via shadows._

 _Elfman looked at the spot where Naruto was before turning around and leaving._

 _Makarov and the rest of the girls were left confused as to what had happened._

 _ **-End Of Flashback/Projection-**_

"While Elfman did tell the girls, when the plan came to action it didn't exactly go as planned" Naruto chuckled at that memory.

 _ **-Flashback/Projection-**_

 _"You ready Naruto? The girls are already in the basement waiting for their 'surprise'" Makarov asked the redhead who was on his bed._

 _"Hai" Naruto nodded and looked at the rest of the males in his bedroom who were looking at him confused "What are you guys waiting for? Carry me minions!" He ordered._

 _They sweatdropped at the order but complied nonetheless._

 _Each male grabbed a part of the bed/mattress and carried the 'sleeping' Naruto on it like a king._

 _Twenty minutes later and they were in Fairy Tail._

 _They lead him to the basement where the girls were shocked to see that their 'surprise' was Naruto, who was still 'sleeping'._

 _The men dropped Naruto and the mattress on the floor and quickly left the basement._

 _"Mmm, Ramen-Chan..." Naruto said in his 'sleep'._

 _Mirajane and the girls giggled "Naruto-Kun really loves ramen" she said slightly lovingly looking at the 'sleeping' form of Naruto._

 _Naruto sensing that Evergreen was closer to his mattress, made it as if he was 'looking' for his ramen plushie._

 _"Ramen... Chan" he 'reached' for his Ramen-Chan._

 _Once he 'felt' his Ramen-Chan he grabbed said 'plusie' and pulled 'it' close to him._

 _"Eep!" Evergreen wasn't prepared when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her close to him, hugging her._

 _Mirajane and the rest of the girls gave jealous glares at Evergreen, oh what they would do to be in her place right now._

 _Evergreen just blushed at the how close she actually was to Naruto's face, she could just... kiss him._

 _A devious smile appeared on her face, something in which the girls noticed and narrowed their eyes._

 _"Naruto-Kun_ _∼ Your dear Ramen-Chan needs a kiss∼" Evergreen said making the girls angry and jealous at what she was doing._

 _Naruto for the most was internally laughing, of course Evergreen would do something like this._

 _And he was more than happy to comply._

 _"Yes... kiss..." Still 'sleeping' he answered._

 _Naruto leaned forward as to which Evergreen did the same, anxious that she was going to give her first kiss to the man she loved._

 _Sadly though, she will have to wait._

 _"Alright enough!" Erza screamed loudly 'waking' up Naruto and stopping Evergreen from giving her first kiss._

 _"Mmm..." He opened his eyes 'tiredly' and looked at Evergreen who was in front of him "Huh... Evergreen? Why are you on my bed?" He asked 'confused'._

 _"Dammit! Erza why the hell did you stop us!" Evergreen yelled angry towards the female redhead, ignoring Naruto's questions._

 _Erza glared at Evergreen, jealousy within her eyes "If anyone is going to give Naruto their first kiss first, it's going to be me!" She yelled right back at Evergreen._

 _Cana, Mirajane, and Bisca all gained tick-marks._

 _"What do you mean it should be you?! It should be me!" Mirajane yelled._

 _Cana tch'ed "I've known him the longest so it should be me" she semi-yelled/said._

 _"It should be me!" Bisca yelled._

 _All continued yelling to see who would get to give Naruto their first kiss, ignoring the man they wanted to kiss._

 _"*Sigh* my handsome looks are really too powerful" Naruto muttered._

 _5 minutes into the basement and they quit talking, something Naruto was grateful since now they could start to talk._

 _But was wrong when he felt them about to release all their powerful attacks._

 _Great._

 _"Maybe this wasn't the best plan" Naruto said before vanishing and reappearing in front of Bisca._

 _All the girls, by then, saw Naruto appear in front of Bisca and became confused._

 _Bisca, was the most confused out of all of them._

 _"Naru-Mmph!" All the girls were shocked/angry/jealous when Naruto grabbed Bisca by her cheeks and kissed her._

 _Erza, Mirajane, Cana, and Evergreen all looked at the two while they kissed – shock, rage, jealousy, etc.._

 _Naruto pulled back, a small trial of saliva in between, and looked at the rest of the girls._

 _He shook his head "Honestly, I know you love me but fighting and yelling just to give me your first kiss is simply too much" Naruto said making them look at him in shock._

 _"You Knew!?" They all yelled/asked, besides Bisca who was still dazed at the kiss she received._

 _Naruto chuckled "I knew all the time, I was just waiting for you to tell me to prove to me how much you loved me" he said making the girls angry and shocked._

 _"Now..." he looked at Bisca for 3 seconds before turning back to the girls "If you want to be in a relationship with me, all you have to say is 'I Love You Naruto' and I'll take your first kiss" he said as they nodded, some slightly nervous._

 _Evergreen of course was the first one to do so, feeling braver than the rest "I love you Ruto-Koi!" she yelled jumping into Naruto's arms._

 _Naruto smirked, of course she would be the first._

 _He grabbed her when he jumped on to his arms and kissed her, putting passion into the kiss._

 _Erza growled and pushed Evergreen out of the way "I love you more Naruto-Kun!" It happened to quick, one moment he was passionately kissing Evergreen and the next Erza's tongue was trying to dominate his tongue._

 _Of course he didn't let her win and quickly dominated the kiss with his tongue pushing her's back._

 _"I love you too!" Cana gathered the courage to push ERZA out of the way, but not by strength, by her Card Magic._

 _She wasn't as dominating as Erza but rather more passionate in her kiss._

 _The flavor of the liquor on her lips made it even better._

 _Mira in the back waited until Cana was done so she could go._

 _15 seconds later, both Naruto and Cana separated with one slightly dazed and the other smiling._

 _Naruto turned towards Mira and went towards her._

 _She didn't kiss him nor did she say she loved him right away, rather she hugged him the moment he was in front of her._

 _After Lisanna had 'died' Naruto was always there of her, never leaving her once. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, Naruto was there to offer her his. If she was sad at times, Naruto made it his duty to make her laugh and be happy again._

 _Thus, over the year, her love for Naruto increased more and more._

 _"I love you Naruto-Kun" she tippy-toed and kissed Naruto on the lips, slowly entering her tongue into his mouth._

 _She was passionate yet dominating at the same time, a good combination in his opinion._

 _"I love you too Mira-Chan" Naruto said separating from the kiss "All of you" he said giving a smile at the rest of the girls._

 _They each gave him a smile in return._

 _ **-End Of Flashback/Projection-**_

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Well hey guys, been a while huh?**_

 _ **Yes I know there is messed up things within this story but hey, I could do whatever the fuck i want with my stories.**_

 _ **Does this mean I am coming back? No.**_

 _ **Reason why is because I highly doubt I will have time to work on these, I have to hand in application hand in shit that is very annoying but mandatory for me for college. AND on top of that I am still full of challenges that I have gotten so it will be very very hard to work.**_

 _ **Does this mean my Stories are being thrown away and others can copy them and use them as they want? HELL NO.**_

 _ **Look I know it's been like one or two years but they are still mine and if you want to keep on reading then you will have to wait because unless I give you my permission then you can't do jack-shit.**_

 _ **Anyways until later, ZV OUT!**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	2. Set

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO!**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Fairy Tail's Juubi**_

 _ **-ZVoltrin-**_

 _ **Chapter 2 – Set**_

"Anyways, I did find a way to go to Edolas about a year after Lisanna had disappeared by the S-Class Mage 'Mystogan' and went there in search of Lisanna, whom I did find and was happy but found out that she didn't want to return to Earthland because she did not want to see anyone else cry because of her, of course I did respect her choice and decided to stick with her for about 2 months before I left, while of course a few fucks here and there(with her and others), and since I got used to Edola's feeling – I could make a portal and go there whenever I wanted in which I did and always went there when I had free time" He smiled, remembering her excited face when she had seen him within Edo Fairy Tail "I had informed her of what had happened after she had 'died' and was happy that the girls and her sister had confessed to me and were in a relationship/married to me, while also being happy that Elfman knew about her being alive and married to me, she had also laughed when I told her that Elfman was shocked his own little sister was stronger than him" Naruto chuckled.

Naruto shut off the lacrima and looked at the two.

"The rest you already know since I had shown and told you what had happened before the plan had commenced" he said as Nawaki and Shisui nodded.

Both stood up and followed Naruto whom was walking back out to the exit.

He created a black portal in front of him that always stayed 10 feet away and moved as he walked.

"Now the only ones who know about this whole plan are Mavis, Zeref, Acnologia, 9/10 my wives, and you guys" Naruto opened a portal "My wife Bisca also knows about plan and left a clone within Fairy Tail in order to be my spy while she lives with the rest of my wives back in Alakitasia" on the other side of the portal was the outside of the Fairy Tail guild "Now while it could be easy to go in the guild and say 'fuck it, I'm out' I know they will try and put up a fight and want to have me explain as to why I left or want to leave, and that is something I cannot have as it will waste more time than needed despite the fact that we basically have 7 years of time" Naruto let out a sigh "So instead of going there, I will just send a note in a somewhat angry form or what will look like to be in a angry form".

Naruto closed the portal and looked at the two for a moment before sighing.

*Poof* once the smoke cleared, in both of his hands were two packages with one reading ' _ **Gensō no Kami**_ '( _ **The God of Illusions**_ ) and the other reading ' _ **Shizen no kami**_ '( _ **Nature's God**_ ).

He threw them at Shisui and Nawaki "The clothes that you guys wanted, edited with special seals that I put on them" Naruto said as they smiled and started to change.

Naruto turned around and looked at the exit of the cave ' _What will you both do when the time comes... Erza... Irene... mother and daughter_ ' he silently chuckled ' _What will I do...?_ '.

Quickly dismissing his train of thought, Naruto turned around and looked at both Nawaki and Shisui.

Shisui was dressed in a opened up high collar black long-sleeve shirt that went down only to his midsection and had metal armbands on each sleeve. There were white bandages wrapped around his stomach. He had baggy white and dark blue pants that went down all the way to his shins but were stopped by his long leg midnight blue sandals. And lastly holding up his pants was a black and gold belt with the Uchiha emblem in the middle.

Nawaki was dressed in a black skin tight sleeveless t-shirt that had black puffy feathers as the collar. He had a on white and blue baggy pants that went down to his shins that were stopped by his light blue sandals. His belt was black and gold like Shisui's but instead of the Uchiha emblem it had the Senju emblem. On his wrists were bandages that had two seals on each.

"Good, now before we begin you training for the next millennium, we have to go meet someone or rather two" Naruto smiled as both Nawaki and Shisui looked at the redhead confused as to who they would go meet.

Naruto deadpanned "My daughter and wife, Ultear" Naruto said as both hung their heads at not remembering their own niece, but then again they do have a whole ton of nieces.

The Uzumaki opened up a black portal on the ceiling above the group.

Clearing the clouds – the portal was really high up – Naruto, Nawaki, and Shisui saw nothing but a clear ocean with the only thing standing out being the boat with two people on it.

"The small little girl is Ultear's adopted daughter, Meredy, and other woman is my wife/daughter, Ultear" Both nodded.

Naruto quickly turned on his sharingan when he saw Meredy stand up and Ultear starting to gather her magic.

He sighed and quickly jumped up, into the portal.

Shisui and Nawaki looked at each other before nodding and jumping up a second afterwards.

Knowing what was said between Ultear and Meredy or at least what had happened, he could tell what she was going to do next and he did not like it.

*Splash* *Splash* *Splash*.

Ultear stopped what she was saying as both Meredy and her looked at the direction in which whatever it was had splashed into the water.

*Boom*.

"Dammit you stupid dick-sucker, why the fuck couldn't you have waited until I said the coast was clear!" Shisui said grabbing Nawaki in a headlock.

"Maybe because I didn't want to hear the voice of a little bitch!" Nawaki said punching Shisui on the back to get out of the headlock.

' _W-What...?_ ' Both Meredy and Ultear though sweatdropping at the two people.

"*Sigh* Honestly why couldn't have they waited until I introduced them to you" Naruto said behind the girls, making them jump a little in shock.

Ultear turned around quickly in shock and saw her father/lover/husband standing on the water pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

Meredy looked at the man in shock, awe, and fear knowing who he was and his power.

"Tou-Kun!" Ultear yelled in shock as said person opened his eyes and gave a smiled.

Meredy looked at Ultear in shock. The man in front of her was her father and lover! What the?!

Both Nawaki and Shisui stopped their fighting and looked towards the two girls on the boat and their brother.

"Ultear-Chan" Naruto smiled as he walked towards her before hugging her once he was close enough.

She hugged him back, glad that he was here, she needed some love from all these things that have been going on – especially with Meredy.

But sadly that love within the hug was broken when Naruto began having perverted thoughts.

Before she knew it his hands were groping her breast.

She let out a moan before quickly getting herself together .

"Baka Ero-Tou!" She kicked him as far as possible, away from her, the blush on her face not receding at all.

Meredy sweatdropped, was that really Naruto Uzumaki?

Nawaki and Shisui? Well they just chuckled, guess that hanging out with Ero-Sennin had rubbed off the pervyness on Naruto... and them, though they just didn't show it, at least not now.

A second later, Naruto stood at the same spot that he was before hugging Ultear and gropping her.

"Anyways" Naruto coughed lightly "Meredy-Chan, Ultear-Chan can you both look at me for a second" he said as both did so but confused as to why they needed to look at him.

"What f-" Meredy was cut off when she saw Naruto's eyes change.

" _ **Tsukuyomi(Moon Reader)**_ ".

- _ **A Second Later In The Real World**_ -

Both Ultear and Meredy looked at each other and smiled.

With Naruto's talk they settled things once and for-all. Meredy loved and forgiven Ultear. And Ultear was sorry that she had killed/destroyed Meredy's home.

"Ultear-Chan" She looked at her father "I'd like you to meet your uncles..." Naruto said motioning to Nawaki and Shisui whom smiled.

"The one with the brown hair that looks ready to kill the other is Nawaki Senju" Nawaki waved with a huge smile on his face.

"And the one with black raven hair that looks ready to kill Nawaki is Shisui Uchiha" Shisui gave a thumbs up and also gave a smile.

Ultear looked at them for a second before smiling at them and then turning back to Naruto with a confused face "I thought you didn't have any relatives Tou-Kun?" She asked.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck "W-Well...".

Luckily Nawaki and Shisui saved him "We didn't want anyone to know, because unlike our brother we rather see far from the shadows and protect from far" Shisui said as Nawaki got a tick-mark.

"You fucking Uchiha I was about to say that!" Nawaki yelled as Shisui also gained a tick-mark.

"Stupid Senju don't you know it's well mannered to not yell at someone's ear!" Shisui yelled back at Nawaki.

"Oh I know but seeing how it's you I'm yelling at, I don't give a fu-*Bonk* itai!" Nawaki rubbed the lump on his head from the punch given by Naruto.

"Ha ha ha *Bonk* itai!" Shisui wasn't safe either.

" _Despite being in a new dimension you guys still fight as always_ " Naruto murmured "Anyways, Ultear-Chan and Meredy-Chan do you guys need help getting back to shore?" He asked the two girls as they nodded simply ignoring what had happened between Nawaki and Shisui.

Naruto created a portal on top of Ultear and Meredy.

Meredy looked at the portal shocked.

Ultear chuckled at her daughter and grabbed her.

She was about to jump up into the portal but her husband stopped her "Oh before I forget" Naruto brought out a scroll from his waistcoat and threw it at her "Open it in about a month and call me once you do so" She nodded "See you later Ultear-Chan, Meredy-Chan" Naruto, Nawaki, and Shisui waved goodbye as she jumped up with the still shocked Meredy in her arms.

Closing the portal quickly, Naruto looked back at Nawaki and Shisui who yet again started fighting.

"Childish yet powerful" Naruto chuckled "And they said it was a bad combo".

- _ **3 Day Later(2 Thousand Years Later)**_ -

"I'm bored" Nawaki wined as there was nothing to do, their training was complete so all they were doing now was just walking around, bored out of their fucking minds.

"Me too _∼"_ Shisui also complained.

Naruto looked at the two and sighed, seriously? They have been back in Ishgar for only 2 minutes and yet they were complaining.

"We will be at the Sabertooth guild in about 5 minutes, meanwhile just eat dango or tomatoes" They pouted but did so.

5 minutes later they arrived at said guild and saw that the guild had been busy with it's décor.

"Jiemma is getting more arrogant and stupider by the second" Naruto smirked as he looked at Nawaki and Shisui "I showed him once who was superior, why not help me in showing him again?" They both smirked.

Nawaki put his arm forward and instantly the door to the guild shined white before exploding into small cubes.

The explosion of the doors caused the members within the guild to get ready to attack but found themselves not being able to move.

Shisui's shadow had all of their's on hold.

Jiemma, whom was also on hold, tried to use his blast magic but he wouldn't even budge a bit.

Minerva also tried to use her magic but nothing.

Jiemma was about to call out the attacker but said attacker spoke out first and it was someone he did not want to meet again or see ever again in his life.

"I see you are still weak as ever Jiemma" Naruto spoke out as the rest of the guild sweated in fear.

They knew who Naruto was and they would have never hoped he would have come to Sabertooth.

" _Naruto_ " Jiemma spit out his name like it was poison.

"Aww come on just because I beat you with a mere second, squashed you like a mere fly, and destroyed what little pride you had left all while you were using your full power and I was using nothing doesn't mean you have to be mean to me" Naruto said in a semi-childish voice.

The guild's master gritted his teeth.

Naruto's face turned serious as he walked forward with both brothers following him, Shisui's shadow making them all bow as they passed.

"Anyways, your guild is now mine, you can order the rest of the guild besides the ones I choose to make them do my bidding, but other than that I will be the true master of this guild" Jiemma clenched his hand "Don't worry you will be Guild master in name only but other than that you are nothing here" Naruto grabbed Jiemma by his neck and threw him out of the his chair.

"From now on we will be the true masters, got it?!" The Uzumaki yelled out as the rest of the guild nodded now that they were released by Shisui's shadow.

"You will not tell me what to do!" Jiemma screamed in anger as he shot gathered magic in his hand and shot at Naruto with full power.

"Sabertooth is only for the strongest!" Minerva used her Territory magic and tried to choke Naruto from behind.

But both attacks failed.

To Minerva's shock her hand went right through him as a if he was a ghost.

And Jiemma's attack was absorbed into Shisui's hand.

" _ **Teritorī(Territory**_ ) a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic that involves the manipulation of space" Naruto's hand grabbed Minerva's hand whom was right through his neck "You seem to have the trained in it but you are still a beginner Minerva-Chan, I would have thought that me boosting your magical power when you were young would have helped but it seems like it didn't".

She ignored his words and wanted to take her arm back but failed, he was stronger than her in strength.

He looked directly in Jiemma's eyes "And of course Blast Magic, even after training in it for a long time you are still weak" Jiemma simply gritted his teeth but did nothing else.

Nawaki vanished and appeared in front of Jiemma before kneeling him on the stomach.

Shisui turned towards Minerva and looked at her in the eyes with his Sharingan active, scaring the hell out of her.

"You will follow what we do whether you like it or not!" Naruto yelled as all three brothers unleashed their magical power making all within the guild tremble at their power.

Seeing how they submitted to them, Naruto turned towards Shisui "Do it" was all he said as a green skeletal arm formed on Shisui's left side and then had black flames form on it's hand before the skeletal hand threw it right up through the roof of the guild and towards the direction of Fairy Tail.

"Things... are set".

- _ **1 Year Later**_ -

Nothing much changed besides Nawaki and Shisui being now known. Along with Naruto all three were known as _**The Ōtsutsuki Brothers,**_ a name that brought confusion to many but never said anything.

He still remained Mister Fiore and was still a sought after bachelor.

His brothers were also sought after bachelors but they seemed to not have any interest in staying put with only one girl and rather have one-night stands.

Many wanted them to have more – mostly the girls and some boys – photo shoots all together but they just stuck with only doing it once a year.

Minerva had started to train under Naruto in which increased her feelings for him.

Many of the women out there were battling to see who was going to be the next Miss Fiore but there was no one yet. Although, there seemed to be one who was thought to be a candidate... Jenny Realight.

Jiemma was still his bitch.

Hisui E. Fiore was now 11 years old.

He was now the ranked number 0 in Wizards Saints, something that shocked all of Fiore but quickly understood why, he was even more powerful than God Serena.

And finally, Fairy Tail was angry with him. They hated him. And resented him for leaving Fairy Tail – well some didn't hate him as much of the majority but were still mad.

- _ **2 Years Later-**_

He and Jenny Realight, then deemed Miss Fiore, had gotten married sometime during last year and had a daughter... Kumi Uzumaki.

Naruto and Minerva were also now married.

Nawaki and Shisui were still having one-night stands.

The Grand Magic Games were created in which they had won first place.

And lastly, all three brothers were even more popular due to their songs.

- _ **3 Years Later-**_

Sting Eucliffe, his partner Lector, Rogue Cheney, and his partner Frosch all joined the guild and were instantly mentored by Nawaki and Shisui with Naruto mentoring them in Dragon force since by then the two brothers were too lazy to keep on mentoring.

Jiemma was beaten to the floor again when he tried to fight Naruto.

His little Kumi was walking and speaking.

Sabertooth won for the second time in the GMG.

And lastly, he had learned from Bisca that Alzack had a daughter a year ago – born the same year as Kumi – with another woman he had married with outside the Fairy Tail guild, the daughter's name? Asuka Connell.

- _ **4 Years Later**_ -

3 more years to go.

He has been keeping in _touch_ with his daughter Ultear and the developing Meredy.

Naruto has also been covering Jellal, his daughter, and their little guild after they(Ultear and Meredy) had broken Jellal out of prison.

Hisui was now 14 years old and now had 2 more years before she and Naruto get married in which was not marriage age but due to Toma being king then it was an exception, that little king really wanted Naruto to be apart of the family as soon as possible.

Sting and Rogue were now known as _ **Seibātūsu no Sōryū(**_ _ **The**_ _ **Twin Dragons of Sabertooth)**_ due to their power levels.

His little Kumi was an exciting little girl that never ran out of energy and was also a semi-spoiled child due to Naruto and Jenny spoiling her.

Also while many thought that Jenny and Naruto never spent any time together due to being in different guilds, well they were proven wrong when Jenny showed them in the GMG that she knew the _**H**_ _ **iraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique)**_ a technique that made them gap at her in surprise. Everybody in Fiore knew that technique due to Naruto showing it in the first GMG that had gotten Sabertooth first place. And immediately after that Naruto had given an explanation on the technique that made them just faint due to pure surprise. Thus people re-thought their questions on whether Naruto and Jenny actually spent any time together.

Minerva was now an expert in her magics.

Nawaki and Shisui were still doing their one-night stands.

Naruto still fucked other women and also controlled many businesses along with other places in Fiore.

And lastly, Fairy Tail still hated him.

 _ **-5 Years Later-**_

Time was getting closer and closer.

He and Hisui were going to get married within a year.

He was still young looking – looked 21 – a thing that many questioned him about and even envied about him but just assumed it was due to him being taught by the Dragon god.

God Serena had defected towards Alvarez.

Sayla had informed him that Tartaros was close to moving.

And lastly all three brother's songs were the most top listened songs in all of Fiore and in Alvarez – though for Alvarez they had gotten it from Naruto since Fiore and Alvarez were still in bad terms.

- _ **6 Years Later**_ -

One more year to go before team Tenrou came back.

Naruto and Hisui got married.

A marriage that was celebrated in all of Fiore and wouldn't stop in celebrating for a week.

A marriage in which Hisui wouldn't stop blushing the whole time.

In which her dress was made out the most silkiest and most expensive material, which by the way also had a bunch of expensive jewelry.

And a marriage in which finally made Naruto apart of the Fiore family as Toma had been wanting for about 13 years.

And just like all his wives in Ishgar, he had told of Hisui of the war that was going to be happening in the future, a thing that left her conflicted for just a few seconds but agreed with her husband's plan and never told anyone – not even her father.

His little Kumi was now 4 years old and was still a little ball of energy along with being even more spoiled due to her parents and her dad's brothers.

And lastly Yukino Agria, one his wive's – Sorano – little sister, had joined Sabertooth in which by the middle of the year had become his wife, something that made Nawaki and Shisui both face palm.

- _ **7 Years Later-**_

"Seems they still haven't noticed" Was Shisui peeved a bit? Yes, yes he was.

All three brothers looked down at the portal that Naruto had opened, at the island that had all the missing 'dead' members of Fairy Tail, at the island that had been supposedly destroyed by Naruto's old student.

"Seems so..." Naruto said as he looked at group that was now taking aware of their surrounding and were beginning to ask questions.

"They'll notice soon enough, even if have to make them remember" Nawaki formed the Rasengan in his right hand before squashing it.

Shisui nodded as Naruto closed the portal after a few seconds.

"They remembered" Was all he said as the three brothers walked away.

- _ **With Team Tenrou**_ -

"H-Hey" Natsu looked around slowly, his head still hurting from the pain of Acnologia's attack and the information he had just been told "W-Where is Naruto-Nii?".

Everybody within the entire area became silent, the Tenrou group because they had remembered what had happened to him, and the others because they didn't know how to explain to them what had happened.

In the end the others decided not to tell them in fear of how they might react, I mean the others back in Fairy Tail reacted horrible when they had found out, who knows how the Tenrou group will?

"I-I think it's better if we explain to you back at the guild" Jet said nervously as the Tenrou group looked at him confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked the two, was there something that had happened in the 7 years that they were gone? Did it have to do with... Naruto?

"It's better if they explain to you back at the guild" Mavis said not knowing how to tell the group that one of their own had basically betrayed them.

Makarov narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless making the rest also nod too trusting the first.

- _ **Timeskip**_ -

"Teebo! We agreed that I'd pay you next month!" Macao looked at the members of Twilight Ogre semi-angry and semi-scared due to the guild not having any money at the moment.

"My master doesn't agree with those terms" the damn bastard was still smiling *Shiver* just creepy "He said payments have to be made when they're due, nothing I can do about it" arrogant son of a bitch, him and his laughing friends.

Romeo closed the book he had and looked at the Twilight Ogre members "You can all go to hell" his bold comment caused fear to increase in Macao.

"Romeo don't" the older Conbolt tried to stop his son but it was too late.

"We don't have any money to pay you!" Romeo said walking towards the smiling Ogre members.

Teebo crouched down a bit "I don't like your attitude, you little brat".

"Letting punks like you walk over us..." Black purple flames formed on his right hand "I'm gonna fight!" He yelled out "'Cause at this rate, Fairy Tail's name will be disgraced!".

"Romeo!" Wakaba called out his name.

"That idiot" Macao ran over to reach his son.

Teebo reach for his club "That name's been drugged through the mud long ago...".

"No!" Macao yelled out.

"You assholes will never make it back to out level as long as you live!" Teepo said bringing his club down.

*Pow*

Still smiling but mostly in pain, the bastard went flying due to the kick he had received from the back.

Everybody looked towards the person who had the balls to kick the Twilight Ogre member.

The bastard's friend angrily turned to face this person "Who the hell...?!".

*Whoosh* "Yah-agh!".

*Pow* "Ugh!".

*Slash* "Ahh!".

*Bam* "Agh!".

Each Twilight Ogre member went down to the gorund.

The dust of the beating still there with a figure in it but soon enough showed others behind it as the dust receded.

"Hehe" The figure gave a toothy smile before the dust cleared to show it was Natsu, the Tenrou group behind him "We're home!" Natsu said waving to the aged members.

Happy jumped up "Sorry it took us so long, everyone!" He said smiling.

"You're all so young!".

"You haven't changed in seven years!".

"What happened?!".

Lucy gave a small smile not knowing how to explain to them what happened "Um...".

- _ **1 Hour Later Full of Explanations**_ -

"And then she was gone..." Makarov said sitting on a wooden table with his arms crossed.

All the members besides the Tenrou group were astonished at first, angry the next, and then astonished again.

"By the way Droy and Jet..." Natsu started again as they sweated, the mood is about to be killed "You said you were going to explain to us something about Naruto-Nii" He said as the mood went down from all the old members and some from the Tenrou group.

Mirajane nodded "Yes, you said when were back at the guild you would tell us" she smiled towards the two.

"U-Uhm,-well you s-see Naru-" Jet was cut off by a angry Max.

"Jet! We promised we would never say that bastard's name is this guild ever again!" As soon as he finished his sentence he punched through the guild in courtesy of Erza.

"Never call Naruto a bastard!" She yelled towards the now unconscious Max.

Fire formed in Natsu's hand "Yeah!" Many of the Tenrou group agreed.

Macao whom had his head down, afraid to look at the returned members, spoke up "Didn't you tell them you guys?" He asked Jet and Droy as the two shook their heads.

"Tell us what?" Makarov asked with his eyes narrowed.

…

…

…

…

…

"TELL US WHAT!" Erza screamed out tired of all the silence and wanting to know what happened to her husband.

Macao was the one to do it "Naruto..." Oh boy this was going to be hard "He... left the guild".

…

…

…

…

"No..." Mirajane covered her hands.

"WHAT!".

Macao nodded his head "He left us when we were in need and never even bothered to tell us why or help us even a bit" he clenched his hands.

Makarov clenched his hand tightly.

"Naruto...".

 _ **-A Week Later-With Naruto-**_

"Seems like they are going to Twilight Ogre" Naruto said looking at the portal in front of them.

"Twilight Ogre? You mean the ones who think that they were all that because they were stronger than Fairy Tail?" Shisui asked.

Naruto chuckled "The very same" he looked towards Nawaki "You know what to do Nawaki".

The Senju nodded as he put his hood on "Hai".

 _ **-With Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane-**_

"And I'm telling you right now to pay it back right now, you old fart!" The fat and ugly master of Twilight Ogre, Banaboster, yelled at Makarov.

Makarov waved his arm "Look... Let's start by re-calculating the interest" he said calmly.

"You beat up five of my guys!" Banaboster yelled "First, our debtors open up a can of whoop-ass on us and then they don't pay what they owe, you're making our guild loose face here!" He said pointing to his guild's emblem.

Makarov still swung his feet up and down "Huh? I came here to talk about money, but you want to bring honor into it, too?".

Banaboster was at the edge "We don't have money or honor, than-" he didn't finish his sentence as the temperature in the room dropped.

Makarov opened his eyes and narrowed them as soon as he saw that Banaboster started to tremble.

Erza and Mirajane were on the same boat as their master, they narrowed their eyes when every member in the guild instantly bowed down.

A portal opened up on the top of the guild and a figure came down before landing in front of Banaboster, on top of the table, without even making a sound.

Nawaki didn't even bother to change his voice "Banaboster, why have you not bowed?" He asked as the Ogre master instantly bowed in fear of the consequence that might come if he didn't.

"M-My lord, if you don't mind me asking, why have you come?" Banaboster asked trembling.

Nawaki simply ignored him and turned around to face Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane.

"Makarov Dreyar, the third master of Fairy Tail, son of Yuri and Rita, father to Ivan Dreyar, grandfather to the fake dragon-slayer – Laxus Dreyar, and user of _**Giant**_ Magic" he said making Makarov's body harden.

Nawaki then turned to Erza without even letting anyone see his face "Erza Scarlet, the daughter of a Queen and a King" Erza's eyes got semi-wide "and user of _**Spatial Magic**_ ( _ **Requip: The Knight)**_ , _**Sword Magic**_ , and _**Telekinesis**_ " she clenched her hand.

He then turned to the last person "And lastly we have Mirajane Strauss, eldest of the Strauss siblings, a used to S-Class mage, and user of _**Take Over(Satan Soul)**_ , _ **Transformation Magic**_ , _ **Sleep Magic**_ , _ **Water Magic**_ " she gripped her dress.

"Boy..." Makarov was about to speak to their unexpected guest.

And just like he had done before, Nawaki ignored Makarov and turned back to Banaboster.

He stepped down from the table and was face to face with Twilight Ogre's master.

"Do you know why I am here?" Nawaki asked as the fat master shook his head.

"N-No, my lord" Banaboster said in fear.

Nawaki shook his head "Seems like you really did get arrogant and more stupid" he sighed before turning back to the Fairies "This guild will pay you back what they owe you, and you have nothing to pay them back" Banaboster became shocked as some of the members of the guild cried in outrage.

"What!?".

"You can't do that!".

"Fuck you!".

The three fairies became shocked before again narrowing their eyes at the figure.

"M-My Lord" Banaboster was at a loss of words.

Nawaki looked at the members of the guild before unleashing his Magic.

Instantly every member shut up and shook in fear.

Makarov was tense and held onto the couch he was sitting in.

Erza and Mirajane both quivered.

His power level was even more powerful than all their's combined, along with Gildarts and Laxus.

How?

"This was the deal" Nawaki started "Once Fairy Tail came back you will no longer be in power, we helped you overpower them so we as sure can help them overpower you" they can't do shit and they know it "You will do it without any questions, got it?" Nawaki asked as they didn't answer.

"I said... GOT IT!?" He yelled towards them as they nodded "Good...".

With that done he lowered his Magic and got ready to jump up but was stopped by Erza.

"Wait!" He turned to face her "Why did you help us?" Was she scared a bit because of the power, yes, but she was more curious than scared.

Nawaki chuckled "Nii-San told me to" the three became confused "After all, it's his duty as the husband to make sure wives have no trouble – Erza Uzumaki-Scarlet and Mirajane Uzumaki-Strauss" he said.

Erza, Mirajane, and Makarov became wide eyed.

"Y-You know where Naru-" Mirajane was stopped when they heard his voice.

"Nawaki! Let's go!".

All three looked up and saw the spiky red hair that was facing them – had his back turned towards them.

"Hai!" Nawaki waved towards them "As much fun as it was, I have to go, hope to see you at the games!" With that said he jumped up and into the portal.

Naruto turned his face to the left and showed them the left side of his face.

"Fairies..." With that said the portal started to close.

"Naruto-Kun/Naruto wait!" Erza, Mirajane, Makarov tried to reach the portal before it closed but it closed before they could reach it.

"Naruto-Kun...".

"Naruto...".

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Yo Guys! What's up!**_

 _ **So anyways I know this wasn't a exciting chapter but I had to get this done in order for them to know Naruto was still alive, that and to have them know that Naruto isn't the only one to be as powerful.**_

 _ **They will be in for a surprise in the Grand Magic Games.**_

 _ **By the way, I might as well tell you guys now but what song would be great for Naruto, Nawaki, and Shisui to perform in the GMG – like halftime in the Super Bowl.**_

 _ **I have thought of one...**_

 _ **Burn It To The Ground - Nickelback**_

 _ **But that is just me, any song you guys think of just tell me in the comments and if it's with multiple artist then don't worry, they can change their voices due to seals and they also have shadow clones remember.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **See you guys next time!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	3. GMG Prologue

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO!**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Fairy Tail's Juubi**_

 _ **-ZVoltrin-**_

 _ **Chapter 3 – GMG Prologue**_

"Can we please compete this year Nii-San? Please∼" Sting was on his knees begging Naruto to let him compete in the Grand Magic Games that was about to begin in 5 days.

Naruto looked down at him and then looked towards Rogue whom was silent and kept looking at Naruto, he didn't say anything but his eyes were clearly begging Naruto just like Sting.

"I have been told of all the matches that will happen" Both twin dragons's eyes got wide "They even created a new rule that only I and the judges know so we will use said rule" that still didn't answer their(Sting's) question "So, yes".

"YES!" Sting jumped up in excitement and was about to hug Rogue but siad Shadow Dragon Slayer stopped him before he could.

"Don't even think about it".

That stopped him from hugging Rogue but not the other three Dragon Slayers in the room.

Quickly after hugging the three, both twin slayers left them alone.

Naruto turned towards the two " _ **Switch**_ is a rule in which a anyone can switch from guildmates who are fighting/participating and those who want to, the name says it all, but this rule is only for this year" The redhead smirked "Obliterate them but forfeit at the end".

"As long as I get to fight and destroy I really don't give a fuck" Nawaki said putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Dragonforce?" Shisui asked as Naruto nodded "Good" He gave a small smirk to his brother and then Nawaki.

" _Naruto-Kun_ What about me∼" Minerva said appearing from behind Naruto and started to run her hands all over his abs as both Nawaki and Shisui got ready to leave.

Naruto chuckled as he turned around and faced Minerva who didn't stop from roaming her hands all over his abdomen.

"Hurt but don't humiliate Lucy, got it?" He was calm, but knowing Minerva's sadictic side then he will have no doubt that she will try to humiliate his daughter and secret lover – at least he thinks it's still a secret, he hasn't checked on Fairy Tail in 3 months so he isn't sure if she told the guild along with the other secret lovers or not.

She gave a small pout and started to slowly move her hand south "What's in it for me∼?" She wanted something special for 4 years now.

Naruto looked at her and smiled "A baby".

She stopped and looked up at Naruto with wide eyes and a tiny small blush on her cheeks "Really!?".

He nodded.

Before he could even register it, his clothes were torn off and was warped away with Minerva courtesy of Shisui.

Nawaki looked at Shisui and nodded with a smile on his face "Nice thinking emo-bitch".

Said Uchiha gained a tick-mark but smiled nonetheless "No problem tree whore".

They looked outside and then at each other again "Outside itchy-eyes?" Nawaki said as both let out their Magical powers.

Shisui nodded "Outside treehugger".

The weird part was that they didn't stop smiling the whole time.

 _ **-With Fairy Tail-**_

- _ **With Erza**_ -

"Naruto-Kun" She looked at the moon shining up above her.

While Ultear worked on the others, Jellal and her went off to talk privately, where Jellal had confirmed that he had regained all his memories.

He told Erza that he's prepared to die if she wanted to seek revenge on him for 'killing' their friend, Simon. However, she refused, as she thought he had already atoned through Crime Sorciere.

He replied saying that he thinks death is the only way to truly redeem his sins, making her slap him for thinking so negatively. She – angry – gave him words of encouragement by telling him that being alive is a sign of strength making the blue-head say that she was right before thinking it all over In his mind again and again, her words giving him more and more strength little by little.

With his suicide mind now healed, both looked at the water in front of them, both quite before Erza spoke and broke the silence.

She had wanted to know all about what happened with Naruto, both in Fiore and Fairy Tail.

Every single detail that he knows and what Fiore knows during those seven years that she and the Tenrou Group were gone.

She wanted to know both what has her husband had been doing and why her husband left Fairy Tail.

All that was answered was her first question.

Jellal had told her that he didn't know why he had left Fairy Tail.

But.

She did have a lead or rather she had two leads.

Jellal told her that the only ones to know the answer of her second question were his brothers, Shisui and Nawaki – whom she recognized.

Yes, she did thank Jellal for the information he gave but both her and him knew it wasn't enough.

Once it was all over, Jellal went back to Ultear and Meredy while she stayed alone.

After a few minutes, she went down to the sandy beach failing to notice Happy who was 10 feet away from her.

- _ **With Mirajane**_ -

' _Naruto-Kun_ ' Mirajane had just finished cleaning the final mug.

She went over to the window, opened it up and looked up at the moon.

While she was better now, it still hurt in knowing that her husband – the man whom she loves – had left the guild, leaving everything behind him.

Some – side members(men and women) in the guild – told her and the other girls to forget about him and stop loving him but she refused and even if he told her from his own mouth that he didn't love her anymore, she would still love him.

Nothing would change, she will always love him.

She didn't care about what they said about him, they would never understand.

Mira put her hand on the left side of her neck where her mark is, a white wolfs head with blue eyes – a dark thin marking on the right eye – and two white tails behind it.

' _ **This mark means that you and me will always be together, connected, whether it be far or short – with this, you will always have some part of me in your heart**_ '.

He never went back on his word.

Never.

Mira lowered her hand before tightening it.

He never did things without a reason.

She wanted answers from him and she was going to get it one way or another.

- _ **With Cana**_ -

She looked at the bottle of beer on her hand before she threw it.

While it was a rare sight to see Cana Alberona the well known alcoholic in Fairy Tail not drinking especially when she had a bottle of beer right on her hands, it wasn't a rare sight for Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, and Evergreen.

Everytime she was within Fairy Tail she was always this drunky who liked to tease people due to the advantage of having Naruto's mark on her in which instantly repelled anyone who had the intention of either flirt, get with, touch her in the wrong way, etc..

Same could be said for every girl who had the mark.

Anyways back to the topic, whenever she and the girls were home (Naruto's mansion in which was their home too) she would stop drinking and simply lay/stay next to Naruto.

It was always something she enjoyed to do.

But now she couldn't, yes she still didn't drink at home but she didn't have the warmth and love that Naruto gave out.

He wasn't with her.

At least... for now.

That baka better have had good a reason for leaving her alone and if not then there will be hell to pay.

She placed her hand on the left side of her neck where there was a brown wolf's head with brown eyes and two brown tails behind it.

"Naru-Kun".

- _ **With Evergreen**_ -

Evergreen sat on the bed that she shared with the other five girls and simply looked at her fan.

It was a present that Naruto had gotten for her, her first ever present from him.

It was the reason she had fallen even more in love with him.

While he was older than her that didn't stop her from pursuing him along with the other 4 girls after him.

And in the end all 5 had gotten him.

But now, he wasn't even with them anymore.

He was far away from her.

He was again, far from her reach.

She turned towards the window and looked at the moon shining through all of Fiore.

"Naruto-Kun".

It was basically half of the Fairy Tail guild that hated him, but the rest wasn't.

Yes, they were mad at him but never hated him.

All they wanted was answers.

The girls wanted answers.

She wanted answers.

She put her hand on the left side of her neck where there was a light brown colored wolf's head with dark brown eyes and two light brown tails behind it.

"I forgive you...".

Just like he had forgiven her for all the wrongs that she had done, she will forgive him.

But that doesn't mean he will go without punishment.

He punished her with one week of no sex, so she will punish him with one week of no ramen.

Seems fair to her.

- _ **With Lisanna**_ -

Lisanna put the bag of groceries she had on the table.

She had started doing this ever since she had begun to live with Naruto and the girls after coming back from Edolas.

She had told the girl's – especially Mirajane – that she would be in charge of getting the food, everything else they could be in charge of – chores.

Lisanna pulled a chair back before sitting on it.

All six girls living in the house did still eat together, but they never talked.

Naruto was the one to start a conversation even if it was silly, he was the one to light up the flame.

But he wasn't here.

Therefore, what was there to talk about.

She laid her head down on the table and looked at the moon that was shining through the window.

"Why Naruto-Kun?".

That was the question that has been on everybody's mind, even the ones that were angry and hated him.

They wanted to know why he left.

All she wanted to know was why he had left her.

Yes, she knew he didn't do things without a reason... but still.

She just wanted to know why.

Why?

Why!?

WHY!?

- _ **With Lucy**_ -

She laid her head on a pillow.

When Lucy went to check on her apartment, she thought that she was going to have to pay a whole amount of rent, but she didn't.

Her landlady told her that a handsome spiky redhead had paid her rent for about 10 years.

She had thought about it for a few seconds on who it could have been that gladly paid for her rent for about 10 until she realized that only one person was handsome – that made her landlady go into la la land – and was a redhead.

Her secret lover.

Her support.

Her heart.

Naruto.

It was a secret from everybody besides two.

In the short amount of time that she had been in Fairy Tail, by November she gotten together with Naruto.

It was amazing how she fell for him so quickly.

But then again, who wouldn't?

Sure he was perverted like all men, but he kept that pervertness at bay only showing it when he wanted to or when the time was right.

Example would be the day she joined the guild.

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _Lucy smiled at her pink guild mark that was on the back of her hand._

 _She went to tell Natsu but before she could reach him, the doors to the guild hall opened._

 _"I'M BACK!" she heard and turned around to see who it was._

 _And the only things that could come to mind when she saw the person were... handsome, sexy, gorgeous, and lastly very HOT!_

 _Her whole face reddened, how was it possible?_

 _She had seen many males in magazines that were very handsome, yes, but this guy was a league of his own._

 _Compared to him they were nothing but below average looking guys._

 _But... he looked familiar and that wasn't just because of the feeling inside of her stirring but rather because she feels like she had seen his face somewhere, with someone too, where though?_

 _Hmm..._

 _Hot body._

 _Oval chiseled face._

 _Black-violet eyes._

 _Red... hair._

 _And three... WHISKER MARKS!_

 _Her mouth opened wide, that was him._

 _He was Naruto Uzumaki._

 _"NARUTO FIGHT ME!" She saw Natsu jump towards Naruto with his fist ignited in fire._

 _"A TRUE MAN!" Elfman screamed out gaining others yell out in excitement at seen Naruto._

 _Naruto smiled and ignored Natsu, who was getting closer to him, the only things or rather people he was focused on where the barmaid whom was smiling at him and the 'drunken' girl who had put down her barrel and smiled at him._

 _But seeing how the barmaid was closer, he went for her first._

 _Lucy saw him one moment and gone the second making Natsu miss his attack and fall to the ground face first._

 _She was about to look for Naruto but a moan made her look to see who had made such noise._

 _The source being Mirajane!?_

 _The culprit of her making such noise? Naruto._

 _W-What?_

 _Naruto had his hands through Mira's dress, grabbing what she assumed was either her ass or her thighs, either way while he was doing that he was also making out with her, their tongues each down the other's throat._

 _Lucy's whole face turned red for what she was seeing._

 _Though she was quite jealous that it wasn't her in Mirajane's position._

 _Everybody in Fiore knew who Naruto Uzumaki was. All from her age or younger than her basically grew up knowing about Naruto._

 _They knew both about his career and about his personal life._

 _He was the son of the God of all Dragons._

 _He was the youngest mage to be inducted as one of the Wizard Saints and to be the youngest S-Class mage._

 _He is the strongest mage currently in Ishgar due having defeated God Serena within a minute along with the other 3._

 _And he is still the most sought after bachelor in all of Ishgar after the King of Fiore and other Kings as well had told their people that Naruto was allowed to have a harem._

 _Thus the reason he now had 4 wives, currently and was going after more._

 _He was just... perfect, in her opinion, somehow._

 _Anyways back to Naruto and Mirajane, Lucy went back to reality and was about to speak out to the two but noticed one thing... Where did Naruto go?_

 _"Ahh, Naruto_ _❤∼!" She turned her head to see that this time it was Cana who had made such noise/moan._

 _Her on top of a table while Naruto was on top of her slowly running his hands all over._

 _So she was another one of his wives besides Mirajane, now that she remembered, but where were the other two? What were their names again?_

 _"Don't ignore me!" Natsu wasn't one to give up easily it seemed._

 _Naruto stopped his 'activity' which earned him a moan of disappointment from the girl beneath him and looked at the direction Natsu was coming from._

 _He looked behind Natsu and smiled._

 _Naruto had smelled and sensed her the moment he had entered Magnolia, gladly he had sensory skills that could make him know where everybody was at the moment but he didn't feel like knowing where people where at the moment rather just 10 miles away._

 _Anyways back to his daughter, he knew she was in the guild but he didn't want to seem like he knew her when she didn't even know him, personally._

 _And from what he could see, seemed like she grew up nicely._

 _She filled out everywhere and was still filling them up._

 _He chuckled in his head, she was looking more and more like her mother and her ancestors._

 _Naruto stopped his thinking and eye scan of his daughter to look at Natsu who now closer to him._

 _"_ _ **Rinbo(Limbo)**_ _"._

 _Natsu didn't even see it coming, literally. All he knew was that one moment he was running towards Naruto with his fist ignited in flames and the next he was hit in the stomach by an invisible force that threw him to the other side of the guild hall and hit the wall, hard._

 _Lucy looked at Natsu for a second before turning to Naruto and saw that he was looking at her._

 _She blushed and looked away from him._

 _Naruto smiled at her reaction, all his wives/her mother and ancestors did and still do the same thing._

 _He quickly vanished and reappeared next to Mirajane._

 _"A new member Mira-Chan?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes of Lucy who heard his question and turned her eyes towards but not her head, her blush still noticeable._

 _Mirajane smiled at Naruto and nodded "Hai, her name is Lucy a-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence._

 _"A Celestial Spirit Mage" Naruto interrupted and turned towards Mirajane who had a angry pout at being interrupted._

 _"Sorry Mira-Chan" her pout didn't even dwindle a bit "Tell you what, tonight I'll cook you whatever you want, sound fair?" It was just 4 words, why did she get mad?_

 _Instantly her angry pout vanished and was replaced with a megawatt smile._

 _Every other member heard the deal that Naruto made and instantly started begging Mirajane to save some of the food that Naruto would be cooking for her._

 _Everybody in Fairy Tail knew that Naruto was one of the most amazing cooks if not the best in the whole world, okay of course Mirajane's cooking was amazing but Naruto's was 100x better and the only reason Mirjane was amazing at cooking right now was because Naruto taught her a bit._

 _All the members started making deals with her, all of them wanted at least a piece of Naruto's food._

 _Natsu was saying he would not fight for a week, Gray was saying he would not strip for a week, hell even the Master was saying he would not do anything perverted for even a MONTH!_

 _All while that was happening Naruto started walking towards Lucy who was getting hotter and hotter by the second._

 _Once he was 2 feet away, Naruto stopped._

 _She wondered why he stopped and was about to ask when he did something she had never thought he would do._

 _"Hmm, vey smooth and firm"._

 _"Eep!" She turned her head – not body – towards her back where Naruto was grabbing he butt, her face threatening to explode from what he was doing "W-W-What are you doing?!" Was she angry because of what he was doing? Not that much. Did she enjoy it? Yes. Was she going to stop him? Well... most likely not._

 _"Hmm?" Naruto stopped his grabbing in which made Lucy feel disappointed but didn't try to show it "Oh, you are the new member Lucy, right?" He asked in which she nodded, her blush not receding at all._

 _"Y-Yes" She didn't know what to say outwardly, inwardly though was another thing._

 _She saw that he was leaning forward, making her heart beat faster and faster by the minute._

 _"Well..." Just a bit closer and her first kiss will be gone by someone she would gladly give it to "Welcome Lucy-Chan!" Eh?!._

 _She didn't know what to think, do, or feel._

 _He didn't kiss her as she thought but rather hugged her, tightly, which she guessed was the second best thing but what would have made it better and would have not caused her mild disappointment was if he kissed her._

 _She was broken out of her thoughts when Naruto's hands went from her back and slowly to her front._

 _She backed up and was about to 'yell' at Naruto in where he was touching when he disappeared before her._

 _"H-Hey, Whe-Kya!"._

 _"These are way bigger than any of my wives" Seems like Naruto didn't leave her but rather went behind her._

 _Naruto though didn't touch her breasts with the clothing and all, oh no no no, he opened her dress from the top and then slid his hands in to make it where he was touching her melons with no clothing, just bare._

 _She could've just moved away from him but she didn't want to, she liked the pleasure he gave her from just his hands._

 _"Naruto!" A some-what angry voice came from behind Naruto and Lucy._

 _Naruto and Lucy both turned around with him removing only one hand and having the other still inside her dress, still touching and now messaging one of her breast – bringing her more pleasure._

 _"M-Mirajane, t-this isn't what it-" she was freaking out, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to let Naruto keep on doing what he is doing because it felt simply amazing but she didn't want to get in trouble with one of his wives._

 _"What? We we're talking" Naruto casually said as if what he was doing was a normal thing._

 _"I don't care about that, before you left on your mission you promised me that you would help me with my work" The eldest of the Strauss siblings said pouting, the scene in front of her was something that was just normal to her – she was used to Naruto antics._

 _"Hmmm, oh yeah" He snapped his fingers with his free hand._

 _He looked at Lucy whom was doing her best to control her facial expressions but was failing._

 _Naruto chuckled, just like her mother and her ancestors she's no good in controlling her face when being touched._

 _"Well as much as I enjoyed playing with you breast, sadly Mira-Chan needs me" He quickly casted a Genjutsu over her and did the finishing move._

 _He gave her breast a hard squeeze and pinched her nipple before slipping his hand away._

 _"See you around Lucy-Chan!" With that he went with Mirajane to help her._

 _And thanks to the Genjutsu nobody in the guild heard her scream in pleasure and fall down to the floor in which was now covered with her juices, all they saw was her just standing there blushing while looking at Naruto – nothing out of the ordinary._

 _She weakly looked up towards where Naruto was and saw that he was smiling at her, not amused or arrogant that he made her cum easily but rather just because._

 _She gave him a weak smile of her own and slowly stood up before going to a table to relax a bit, the genjutsu still up._

 _Naruto seeing how she was now sitting at a table, filled a glass with water and walked towards her._

 _"Here you go Lucy-Chan" He put the glass on the table._

 _She looked at him once again and saw he was smiling at her._

 _It was amazing._

 _He was amazing._

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

Ever since then he would always put a hand over her shoulder and grabbed the breast opposite to which his arm was on, so if his right hand was around her then he would grab and message the left breast and so forth.

And while she would have thought that she would get accustomed to him doing that to her, just like the rest of the guild has gotten accustomed to it, she didn't.

Whatever dress she was in he would always grab her breast and if he couldn't slip in through whatever dress she was wearing that day then he would use this technique that would allow him to slip through her clothing and grab her breast(just like he did with Mirajane).

Either way he would always grab her breast underneath her dresses/clothing.

Anyway, after that he would always stay close somehow.

He would make her laugh.

He would make her feel safe.

And he would always be there for her and with her.

But if he said he would always be there for her then why did he leave?

She put her hand on the left side of her neck where there was a blonde colored wolf's head with brown eyes and two blonde tails behind it.

Why Naruto?

 _ **-With Levy-**_

Levy closed her book and put it down on the table next to her bed.

She turned to the side to look at the window.

She didn't want to turn to the other side of the bed, she didn't want her mind to think that Naruto left because of her.

Because she was small.

Because she was less well gifted than the rest of his wives.

Because she was weak.

No.

NO!

On their first date he said he didn't care about that, he liked her because of who she was not because of what she had.

But then why did he leave?

On their wedding day he promised her that he would always love her and be by her side, so why wasn't he with her right now?!

It just wasn't the same without him.

Everything she is today is because of him.

He helped her with her magic.

He trained her.

He helped her learn.

He helped her get smart.

He helped her get strong little by little.

It was all because of him.

She turned her head to the book she put down.

The first gift that Naruto had given her since joining Fairy Tail.

"Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, the best book there has been".

She loved the book and always kept it in a safe place to make sure nothing happened to it, it was precious to her.

After all, it was about Naruto.

Levy put her hand on the left side of her neck where there was a blue colored wolf's head with brown eyes and two blue tails behind it.

"Naruto-Kun...".

 _ **-With Juvia-**_

"Naru-Sama" she hugged a plushy of her beloved husband close to her chest.

Though if Naruto were here then he would most likely want to know how the hell she made a new plushy of him when he burned everything – plushies, photo frames, toys, etc. – the moment they had gotten married Juvia had decided that now that she had the real deal she didn't need the rest of fake Narutos.

And that was 3 days after she had joined Fairy Tail.

The second day in Fairy Tail she and her beloved Naru-Sama had gotten married.

And you maybe wondering, why so fast?

Well, they already knew each other from when she was little and he had been doing S-Class jobs since by that time he was already a S-Class mage .

She was his spy in Phantom Lord, always informing of everything, which in return got her 'special' time with her lover.

He was always the one to make her rain disappear.

He was the first person to accept her for whom she was.

He made her feel special.

He made her complete.

But he left Fairy Tail, he left her – his beloved wife – behind.

She remembers when she heard that he betrayed/left, she was heartbroken, she wasn't complete anymore.

She remembered when they talked evil about him.

"Juvia will not let them talk bad about Juvia's beloved Naru-Sama".

She wanted to lash out at those who badmouthed him but she didn't thanks to Lucy and Levy, who also had to control themselves.

But why?

No, not why would she lash out at those badmouthing him but rather why would he leave?

She loved him, did he not love her back?

NO!

She quickly halted her thoughts.

"Naru-Sama does love Juvia".

She quickly put her hand on the left side of her neck where there was a blue colored wolf's head with dark-blue eyes and two blue tails behind it.

It was proof that he loved her.

And he always will.

"Naru-Sama".

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Naruto looked outside the window.

He had a feeling people were talking and thinking about him.

But who?

Nah, he knows.

It was his wives... in Fiore.

He looked to his right and saw Minerva hugging his arm tightly, she would always do that once the finished having sex – not that he cared.

Seeing as how she was exhausted from trying to make him cum before her, she went to sleep immediately.

"Hmm!" He quickly turned back to the window and saw – with his enhanced vision – Happy going up and up "You always seem to enjoy getting yourself in trouble Happy" He chuckled.

Happy never failed to amuse him.

He looked at the direction in which Happy was kicked from and smiled.

How will they fair?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yo! Like I said before guys, please send any music that you think will be great to play at the GMG, which will be similar to the super bowl halftime performances.**_

 _ **Till' next time.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	4. GMG Begins - Day 1

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO!**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Fairy Tail's Juubi**_

 _ **-ZVoltrin-**_

 _ **Chapter 4 – GMG Begins(Day 1)**_

"Erza-san!" shouted Wendy.

"what's wrong Wendy?" asked Erza concerned due to Wendy being out of breath and looking scared.

"Gajeel-san and Natsu-san are arguing with some other guild's members!" replied Wendy looking panicked as Erza's eyes widened before rushing towards where Wendy showed her.

 _ **-With Gajeel and Natsu-**_

"You bastards! How could you kill your own parents!?" asked Gajeel pissed off.

"Tch, why are we even talking to members of a backstabbing guild" said Rogue stoically changing the subject, he was getting annoyed quickly.

"Hmph, you're right" said Sting annoyed while Natsu and Gajeel flinched a bit "Good thing Naruto-Nii-San left that guild" he laughed knowing that would make them flinch even more.

And it worked, he saw both look down along with Erza and Wendy who had arrived in time just to hear those words.

"Just because he joined Sabertooth doesn't mean he isn't still apart of Fairy Tail!" Yelled Erza

"Hahaha! That is hilarious! Still believing Naruto-Nii is apart of your pathetic guild, hahaha!" said Sting still laughing.

"Why you...!" said Natsu almost lashed out at them before being stopped by Erza who's eyes were fore shadowed by her hair.

"Leave it Natsu"

"But...!"

"I said leave it... they will be at the tournament, we will take care of them then" said Erza as Natsu hesitantly stopped along with Gajeel.

"Tch...fine" replied Natsu before turning around walking away.

"What's wrong? Walking away? Ha! That's what I would expect from such a pathetic guild! Who betrays their own family!" said Sting laughing as all four flinched before all of them stopped when they heard someone else make an appearance.

"So this is where you both were".

Erza immediately turned around and looked at the guy who had a cloak on, the rest followed.

"Nawaki Senju" Erza said as Nawaki pull down his hood and looked at Erza.

"My my, Fairy Tail... glad to see you made it" he said as she narrowed her eyes remembering what Jellal said.

"Nawaki-Nii, what are you doing here?" Rogue asked calmly.

Nawaki smiled "Naruto-Nii told me to find you guys, he wanted you in your inn so you wouldn't go around making trouble... but" he pointed at the people on their feet "Seems like it's to late".

Sting rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously while Rogue just had a looked away.

"Hey!" Nawaki turned around to see that Natsu had yelled at him "Who are you? And where is Naruto?!" Natsu asked.

The other three nodded.

Nawaki looked at him for a second before he chuckled making Natsu agitated and was about to attack but was stopped when Nawaki spoke "Natsu Dragneel, am I correct?" Natsu nodded still agitated "Naruto-Nii was right, you are way more different than your brother" his eyes widened at the mention of him having a brother "Anyways to answer your question my name, as Erza-San said, is Nawaki Senju" he mockingly bowed to the four in which irked them and made both Sting and Rogue smirk "I am a Metal Dragon Slayer and a Lightning Dragon Slayer" Nawaki said as Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu – along with Erza – looked at Nawaki in shock.

"T-That is not possible! A person cannot have multiple Dragon Slayer Magics!" Gajeel said along with Wendy and Natsu agreeing.

Nawaki merely chuckled "Oh but I do" he said as his right hand transformed into steel "And even more..." His left hand turned into rocks.

All four stared at him in shock.

"Anyways, with that over" He looked at Sting and Rogue "Let's go you guys" Both nodded and followed Nawaki.

He turned around and looked at the 4 Fairies still in shock.

"See you at the games Fairy Tail" he waved them goodbye before looking up at a building's rooftop.

Mavis looked at Nawaki as he looked at her.

He smirked and continued to walk ahead with Mavis looking at his back.

 _ **-Midnight-**_

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games... Good Morning!" Instantly when the clock hit midnight, Mato made an appearance making everyone run outside or simply give him their full attention "Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!".

He even started making a weird dance "Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale" pause "This year, there will be only eight teams competing in the official games".

He put up one finger "The elimination rules are simple!" The inns started moving "All of you are going to race each other... the goal is the games arena, Domus Flau... the first eight teams to arrive will go on" pause "You're free to use your magic, there are no restrictions... but remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round" pause "However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count!".

Was he smiling or was he serious, meh you can never tell with the costume on.

"And one more thing! We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth" He had his arms spread wide open "The Grand Magic Games elimination round!".

"Sky Labyrinth... begin!".

 _ **-Timeskip-**_

"Okay the players are about to take the field!" Chapati announced "Starting the eigth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness!" Fairy Tail A team came out.

"Fairy Tail!".

Immediately the crowd started booing, except for their own guild who was cheering them on making them slightly happy but still irked about the crowd booing them.

"Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished seventh, the hounds of hell...".

"Quatro Cerberus!".

"In sixth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep...".

"Mermaid Heel!".

Once their name was said, guys gained hearts at seeing the five beautiful girls that came out.

"In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark...".

"Blue Pegasus!".

"Continuing with fourh place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer...".

"Lamia Scale!".

The only thing they received from their guild master was a question onto why they finished 4th.

"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round... Oh, my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in third place! The midnight mobile force...".

"Raven Tail!".

The moment they came out, Makarov became angry on letting a dark guild that his son had created into the games.

Said guild also made Fairy Tail A team angry by revealing that they were the ones to hurt Wendy.

"The second-place finisher... oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, Improbable...".

"Fairy Tail B Team!".

People became confused as to why there was another Fairy Tail team saying that it was unfair until Chapati and Yajima informed them of the rules saying that it was okay.

Fairy Tail's master just laughed at having surprised Fairy Tail A team and the rest with his back up B team.

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce! That's right you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! They are the ones who hold the three strongest mages in all of Ishgar whom will be introduced after the guild, ladies and gentlemen...".

"Sabertooth!".

With that said, Sting and Rogue came out.

Sting having his arms wide open while Rogue came out walking calmly.

Natsu in anger asked "So here you are, huh?".

In return Sting wave his index finger, mocking with a arrogant smile "Lets have a good time, Natsu-San!" he said sarcastically.

Gajeel saw Rogue looking at him "Who the hell are you starin' at?!".

Rogue looked away "Gajeel..."

Fairy Tail A team and looked at the two while they did the same.

But there heated stare-off had to wait.

"Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough... we will go one by one".

The sky turned dark with thunderclouds forming above arena.

Fairy Tail saw the arena quite down before they started chanting.

Both teams on the fighting ground noticed the others, besides the two from Sabertooth, starting to sweat – the boys – while the girls shivered in delight.

Women in the crowed where more louder while the men were just excited.

Everyone in the crowd chanting one word.

"O-TSU-TSU-KI"

Then everything went silent when Chapati spoke up.

"Starting with the youngest of the Otsutsuki brothers, he is Nature's God, a user of _**Wood Magic**_ and _**Green Magic**_ who has completely mastered them both along with others, he can defeat all 4 Gods of Ishgar with mere seconds, and he is the user of _**Metal Dragon Slayer Magic**_ and _**Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**_ along with others, he is a first generation child... he is...".

"NAWAKI SENJU!" He yelled as the crowed cheered.

" _ **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu(**_ _ **Wood Release: Wooden Dragon)**_ ".

On the fighting ground a crack appeared in the middle, making the teams jump away before a serpentine Chinese wood dragon came up from the ground with a cloaked person on the head of the dragon.

The dragon went to a part of the arena while the ground fixed itself.

The cloaked person jumped down before he put his hands on the dragon and started using his known Dragon Slayer Magics on the dragon.

Immediately the Dragon's whole body became metalized and started forming hands, legs, and wings – making it look like a real dragon rather than a serpentine dragon.

Once it was done forming he used his second known Dragon Slayer Magic, the whole dragon soon became covered in pure red lightning.

*ROAR!*

It shot of a beam of lightning into the center of the thunderclouds.

The cloaked person jumped on top of the Dragon before grabbing his cloak and throwing it away revealing the person to be Nawaki.

As soon as he took off the cloak everybody started cheering, women yelling in excitement at seeing Nawaki while men yelled in excitement at seeing one of their top 3 favorite heroes.

Fairy Tail looked at Nawaki and saw the blue cape that he had on.

For some they didn't like it because it reminded them of Naruto, the betrayer.

Others on the other hand saw that he had Naruto's Uzumaki spiral along with another emblem, they immediately knew he had connections to Naruto.

The teams looked at Nawaki and knew to be careful, fuck!

The crowd became quite again when Chapati spoke again.

"Next we have the middle brother of the Otsutsuki brothers, he is the God of Illusions, a user of _**Fire Magic**_ , _**Lightning Magic**_ , and _**Illusion Magic**_ who has also completely mastered them along with others, he can also defeat all 4 Gods of Ishgar with mere seconds, and he is the user of _**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_ and _**Ice Dragon Slayer Magic**_ along with others, he is a first generation child... he is...".

"SHISUI UCHIHA!".

" _ **Kirin**_ ".

Immediately a dragon's head with two arms made out of blue lightning came down from the thunder clouds and went around the battle ground in circles, it's serpentine body long enough to fully go in a circle.

*BOOM!*

A lightning bolt came down on the middle, scaring the teams, of the battle ground.

When the bolt died down it revealed a cloak person with blue lightning coated in his left hand.

He waved the left hand above his head in circles and immediately the dragon went towards him before coiling around him, covering him.

Without stopping the dragon's body started to freeze, still coiling around him as it was bonding them together – both ice and lightning.

The body started to grow and legs came forming.

Soon enough there wasn't a lightning dragon but rather a ordinary dragon who didn't have wings.

The cloaked person looked at Natsu which made the pink Dragon Slayer sweat before the cloaked person jumped up on the ice Dragon's head.

All were silent, none spoke.

He brought his hands together to form an X.

The bottom of his cloak became engulfed in blue flames.

Everybody in the crowed and teams saw him move his arms and watched in anticipation.

He opened his arms wide, left hand going up-left and right going up-right.

*ROAR!*

Two blue azure fire wings formed on the Ice Dragons back - the fire on the ice dragon not at all melting the ice – at the same time his cloak burned off with the azure fire burning it off.

The cloak figure revealing to be Shisui.

Many women blushed and gushed at seeing Shisui while men yelled out in excitement at seeing another one of their top 3 favorite heros.

He also had a cape like Nawaki but instead of blue it was black, with the Uzumaki emblem on it along with the Uchiha emblem.

Natsu looked at the flames and felt as if he was in the presence of Igneel once again only this time it was more powerful.

Gray saw the Dragon and shivered, it felt even more powerful and scarier than Deliora.

Erza was looking at the emblem on Shisui's cape besides the Uzumaki emblem, it felt somewhat as if she saw it before.

The dragon flapped it's wings before going to another part of the battle ground.

The crowd yelled out in excitement at what they saw before they became silent, though you could see they were trying to not yell out.

They knew who was next.

They were excited.

"And now ladies and gentlemen... the last and eldest of the Otsutsuki brothers, the God of Dragons and Dragon Slayers, user of all magics, the one and only user of _**Dragon God Slayer Magic**_ , _**Dragon God Magic**_ , and all types of _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_ , the one who single handedly defeated everyone in the Grand Magic Games by himself last year, the number one bachelor of all of Ishgar, reigning Mister Fiore for many years, husband to Miss Fiore – Jenny Realight, and the Prince of Fiore... ladies and gentlemen...".

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!".

Immediately everyone started cheering.

Those who hated Naruto in Fairy Tail just looked around in anger to see where would come from.

As to which those who didn't they looked around in hope of finally seeing Naruto, his wives were the main ones.

*ROAR!*.

Everyone looked up and saw the most biggest dragon in their entire lives, even the Dragon Slayers.

It was a dragon with white and gold scales, two 20 feet large wings similar to a bat. His back has numerous golden spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. The dragon had a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with bluish sclera. It sported very sharp canine teeth, and had claws with long, sharp, white nails.

On top of it's head everyone could see a cloaked figure.

They knew it was him.

Immediately they started yelling in excitement.

It flew around the arena, it's wings creating gusts and gusts of winds that were warm.

The cloaked person went on one knee and put his right hand on the Dragon's head or rather on the clone of his Dragon father, Bahamut.

*WHOOSH*

With speed that no once saw, the dragon flew down and landed hard on the ground creating a crater and a lot of dust.

When the dust cleared they looked to see where the dragon was and saw that it was right in front of where Fairy Tail was.

The cloak figure stood up on both legs and grabbed his cloak.

Everybody saw his movement and leaned forward with anticipation.

His wives looked in hope.

The ones who didn't hate him – the tenrou group – looked in anticipation.

Those who hated him in Fairy Tail wanted to attack but they knew that they would get beaten, would be disqualified from the games, and would get punished or even taken out of Fairy Tail by Makarov.

The cloak figure spun around.

A tornado like wind came and spun around the cloak person's figure, making him a bit blurry but could still see he was holding onto the cloak.

Next thing he did got him even more cheers.

He threw it off as it went around and up within the wind.

The cloaked figures revealing to be a young handsome man and a little girl next to him.

It was Naruto and his daughter Kumi.

Naruto had a white cape on while his daughter was dressed in a similar purple dress as her mother just without the left side open to reveal her leg.

Kumi was now 5 years old, her hair was blonde as her mother's but with red streaks, she didn't have the blue eyes her mother had but rather her dad's violet eyes, her dress had multiple expensive jewelry here and there, and lastly she had a small light purple cape just like her father.

Naruto raised one hand up in which made the crowed go even wilder.

"Tou-san, carry me!" I almost forgot to say, she was now fully spoiled.

He looked down and smiled.

Naruto grabbed and put her on his right shoulder, making her smile and wave to the crowd who where now cheering for both.

He looked to where Jenny was and smiled, which made her smile too before vanishing in a yellow flash.

She appeared next to Naruto and gave him a light kiss on the lips before waving to the crowd.

Naruto's wives saw the little girl along with the affection that both Jenny and Naruto displayed and quickly put it all together, as much as they hated to admit it – they were jealous.

The rest of the Tenrou group looked at the Naruto and noticed the Sabertooth mark on his abs instead of the Fairy Tail mark.

After 2 minutes of cheering for Naruto, he raised his left hand to tell them to quite down a bit.

Jenny grabbed his right hand and interlocked her fingers with his while Kumi hugged his neck.

Naruto looked at Nawaki and Shisui before nodding towards the two.

Next thing everybody saw was what made them awe in surprise.

The dragons moved around before all three looked up.

*ROAR*.

*ROAR*.

*ROAR*.

Nawaki's dragon shot a beam of pure red lightning into the air like last time.

Shisui's shot a beam of ice that collided with the pure red lightning.

And finally, Naruto's shot a beam/stream of pure white fire that collided with the lightning and ice.

All three created a ball of ice, lightning, and fire that was expanding and expanding before stopping when the dragons stopped their beams.

The big ball of three colors decreased in size before...

*Boom*

It exploded making people cover their eyes at the bright light that came out when it exploded.

Snow came down onto the crowds while red lightning went up to the blue sky.

Once the light died down what they saw in the middle of the arena was simply amazing.

In the middle was the 3-dimensional Sabertooth symbol probably 20 feet wide and tall, floating.

But that wasn't what made it amazing, oh no, it was the fact that it was made out of ice with white fire inside of it, not melting it at all, and the red lightning dancing around the 3 dimensional – ice with fire inside – symbol.

It was simply amazing.

The crowd yelled and screamed in excitement.

" _ **Katsu**_!" Naruto yelled out as the symbol exploded.

The big symbol exploded into smaller symbols that went into the sea of people, making them try to gather all that they could.

*Poof*.

The dragons disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Jenny grabbed Kumi beforehand and vanished in a flash of yellow.

Naruto, Nawaki, and Shisui landed on the ground smoothly before walking to the middle.

Naruto saw Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Mirajane looking at him.

He did nothing but continue walking as their eyes followed his form.

The rest of the teams backed off a little, the girls a bit more hesitant to do so.

Nawaki saw Laxus looking at him and smirked.

Shisui saw Natsu looking at him before smirking too.

All three brothers stopped in the middle before making a triangle and raising their arms.

The crowd became even more excited.

"SABERTOOTH!".

Naruto and his brothers looked at every team and smiled, it was a competition but that didn't mean friendships had to be broken if there were any between them.

They nodded with the exception of the girls, Fairy tail teams, and Raven Tail.

The girls because they were looking at Naruto.

Fairy Tail teams – with the exception of the girls – just kept starring at them.

And Raven Tail because they didn't like the trio in front of them, they knew with them they had to be extra careful, one mistake and they are done for.

Naruto saw Raven Tail's lack of nod before showing them his canine along with his Sharingan making them flinch.

"Okay, everyone, you've waited..." Naruto, Nawaki, and Shisui zoned out as Chapati started talking.

They knew every match and every person that was going to be competing in that day and match so they didn't know what was the point of listening.

He felt a glare and turned to see who it was.

He was looking at the direction in which the Fairy Tail guild was at and saw that above them and above the crowd that it was Ivan glaring at him.

Makarov saw Naruto looking at their direction and was about to point towards him and Fairy Tail to ask if he was talking to them but then saw that he was looking above him and his guild.

He followed the Naruto's eyes and quickly found out who Naruto was really looking at.

His son.

Naruto smirked at the glare that Ivan was giving him and mouthed him the words that fueled Ivan's anger.

" _Mere Weakling_ ".

Makarov saw his words and didn't say anything.

Ivan has always hated Naruto, ever since he had first joined Fairy Tail.

After all, Naruto was what he wasn't.

He was powerful.

"Hmm?" Naruto felt a Shisui nudge him.

"It's about to start" Shisui said as the redhead nodded and litened to Chapati.

"And now, the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin "Hidden"" Said Chapati

"One person from each team will compete, I'll explain the rules of the game after all of the players are on the field".

With that said each team started choosing who will go first.

Yaeger was chosen from Quatro Cerberus.

Beth from Mermaid Heel was chosen.

Nullpudding from Raven Tail went forward.

Eve was chosen to go for Blue Pegasus.

Lyon chose to go for Lamia Scale.

Gray went for Fairy Tail team A.

And Juvia chose to go for Fairy Tail team B.

Everybody looked towards Sabertooth seeing as how they still haven't chosen anyone, though you could see in the eyes of those who had been participating in the games for a while now that they wanted none of the brothers to participate.

Naruto seeing all their eyes looked towards Ivan first before looking at Nawaki.

He leaned into Nawaki's ear and whispered something to him before he and Shisui back away from the brown headed man.

"Nawaki" Fuck!

"From Sabertooth, The God of Nature! Nawaki Senju!".

 _ **-Skipping The Chatter-**_

"Field Open!".

With that, the game begins.

Everyone is shocked when a huge city appeared into the arena as the players are scattered all over the arena.

The rules are that each member must find their opponents and hit them, but nobody knows where the others are so it becomes more difficult. Whoever launches an attack first gains one point as to the one who is hit loses one point, thus the game becomes 'hide and seek'.

To make matters harder, numerous clones of each contestant will walk around the city to confuse everyone. Attacking a clone will result in a one point deduction.

After the rules are explained, the game starts.

Nawaki goes up to a the neared house before walking up on the walls to the roof.

He jumps from roof to roof before landing on the highest building in the arena.

He just stood there while everybody started fighting and using magic.

Nawaki created 7 clones and sent them to each player besides Raven Tail.

They each blended into the ground before catching their targets by surprise and getting points for Sabertooth.

Everybody's guild members tried to warn them but it was too late.

Fairy Tail was angry that they were loosing badly, and who where they blaming?

First it was Raven tail because Nullpudding was attacking Gray everytime and only went for him.

And now it was Sabertooth due to Naruto's guildmate/brother.

Nawaki sensing their anger, looked at Naruto before seeing him nod.

Erza, her team, team B, and the rest of Fairy Tail saw the interaction.

They wondered what he gave Nawaki permission to do before being surprised at Nawaki making his clones disappear.

Everybody was cheering at Nawaki.

He put his hand on the rooftop, making the crowd cheer even more, and pulled away a second later.

Nullpudding was hiding and waiting for Gray to attack.

And just like he and Nullpudding predicted, Gray went forward to attack Nawaki.

Problem was that Nullpudding wasn't going to let him.

Nullpudding went in front of Gray to attack him.

But Nawaki wasn't going to let him.

His hand transformed into wood and extended forward, grabbing Nullpudding before he could attack Gray.

Fairy Tail and Gray were surprised at the sudden save.

"You know, a Raven may be able to go high and may be fearsome but..." Nawaki brought Nullpudding face to face "that doesn't mean a Raven can't be brought down or broken" he gave the purple faced freak a sinister smile which scared the Raven Tail member and his guild.

Nawaki let go of Nullpudding and let him fall down before calling out " _ **Mokuton: Take Yaiba Joushou no Jutsu(Wood Release: Bamboo Blade Rising Skill)**_ ".

30 hollow bamboo spikes emerged from the ground trying to impale Nullpudding from various angles.

Said purple face man instantly transformed his hand and punched the wall of the building to push him away from the spikes that were coming from beneath him.

Once landing on the ground, Nullpudding glared up to where Nawaki was only to see nothing there.

"Boo" *Pow* he smacked Nullpudding in to the nearest building creating a hole in the fake building.

"Hey! _ **Ice-Make: Knuckle!**_ ".

" _ **Ice-Make: Shield**_ " without turning around Nawaki's ice shield blocked the arms with fists that were coming towards him.

Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail saw how he didn't even make any hand movements.

"H-Ho-AGH!" He was punched in the stomach with Nawaki twisting his fist.

Gray fell to the ground.

"You know..." Nawaki went down to Gray's level "Not many people know that there is a move to make it so that people can have their magic depleted and still live, with it being like that for the rest of their life" Everybody in the crowd's eyes widened "Only .1 percent know it in all of Earthland, of those .1 percent of people... 1 lives in the west, while the other three stand and are participating in the games" Everybody knew who he was talking about "People can waste their time trying to find that certain move but in the end they will be wasting their time since Naruto-Nii destroyed all records of it" Ivan gritted his teeth.

"Anyways..." Nawaki grabbed the spikey arm that was about to hit him with his bare hand, astonishing everybody, and looked up "Back to this piece of shit belonging to that pathertic guild".

Several roots came from beneath the ground and grabbed Nullpudding.

He tried to rip away the roots and escape but every time he did more roots would come up to secure he would be held on the ground.

Nawaki looked at Gray and saw that he wasn't moving, he was in still in the same position, and not because of pain but rather because his body was completely paralyzed.

He smirked when he saw Gray's eyes widened, good, he realized.

Turning back to the short midget he saw that Nullpudding was still trying to escape.

"You don't seem to understand do you? You cant escape no matter how hard you try so why the fuck don't you just give up? It's that simply" Nullpudding glared up at him.

"Oh glaring at me are you" the purple face midget continued in trying to rip the roots to shreds with his spikey arms, Nawaki grabbed Nullpudding's right hand before crushing his wrist like a twig.

"Aaah!" Nullpudding's screams were heard all around the little town that was projected into the arena.

The crowd was silent before starting to cheer, seems like Nawaki was the one to begin the brutal displays.

Gray looked at Nullpudding whom was screaming in pain and then looked Nawaki who didn't even bat a eyelash.

"Are you done? Because were only half-way through" He went behind the Raven Tail member and grabbed both his arms, bringing them back while he put his right foot on Nullpudding's back.

"Hey! Stop!" Gray screamed out as did the rest of Fairy Tail.

Erza and the rest of the girls looked at Naruto.

Was that why he nodded, to give him permission?

Nawaki looked at Gray and chuckled for a bit before it turned into full blown laughter.

Natsu wanted to go into the game and stop Nawaki but was stopped by Erza who told him of the consequences if he did.

"See" Nawaki stopped his laughter "You Fairies seem to think that killing or anything close to killing is wrong but yet you do it too" he looked straight at Gray "Fairy Tail has a reputation for being reckless and for being destructive... you destroy everything on missions from buildings to a whole town but do you ever stop and think of the after effects? Sure it costs a lot of money for repairs but what about the people?" Fairy Tail's eyes widened "Oh, I see you figured it out" Nawaki laughed "You may not know it or will never find out because the Magic Council hid it away and kept it away from the people, but for every mission you do and for every bit of destruction you cause there is always someone who gets badly injured to the point of even causing death/s" Fairy Tail just looked at Nawaki in shock while the rest of the crowd kept cheering.

"So with that out of the way...what I am about to do next should be pretty much be normal to you" Nawaki grabbed Nullpudding's other arm and pulled it back, his right foot still on the midget's back.

Juvia arrived to see what was going to come next, as did the rest of the players.

They could go and stop Nawaki from doing the most brutal thing they would see and be the next people to receive the same treatment OR not do anything but watch and yell at him to stop.

Second option sound better.

"Stop!".

All cries fell death to Nawaki's ears as he looked down at Nullpudding's back.

Raven Tail looked ready to jump in and stop Nawaki from breaking Nullpudding's arms but then they would be disqualified and Naruto along with Shisui would stop them from attacking Nawaki.

*Crack* Every player cringed at the sound of a bone cracking.

"Aah!" The screams of Nullpudding were making them cringe even more.

*POP**POP*.

Everybody in the whole stadium looked away not wanting to see the arms that were sticking out of their socket.

Juvia and the rest looked in horror, sure Nawaki beat the crap out of his opponents just like his brother but this was beyond that.

Fairy Tail clenched their hands.

"What is this?" Nawaki looked down at Nullpudding's face and saw him pale, sweating, and just in pure pain "C'mon compared to the killings your guild had done before, this isn't near that cruel".

Nullpudding didn't say anything as he looked at the floor still in pain and about to pass out.

Nawaki noticed his silence and tch'd.

"Fucking weakling" He let go of Nullpudding's arms, causing the midget to fall to the ground, before putting his foot on the guy's head.

"Time's up!".

The players sighed in relief as they saw Nawaki pull back his feet.

"You're lucky" Nawaki zapped next to Naruto.

"Good job twig dick" Shisui said.

"Suck dick you little bitch" Was Nawaki mad? No, he was just annoyed he couldn't finish his opponent.

Naruto chuckled as the two rival clan brothers started to insult each other.

 _ **-Next Match-**_

Naruto looked thoroughly at the match between Flare Corona and Lucy.

At first he thought he had to interfere when Flare threatened Lucy by using Asuka as a captive but it looked like he didn't since Natsu did it for him.

From there on it was all up to Lucy to defeat Flare.

But it seemed like Raven Tail played a dirty trick when Lucy was about to finish off Flare.

He looked at where Raven Tail was and saw them smirking at him.

So they wanted to play like that, huh?

Naruto got up on to the ledge before jumping up high and heading towards Lucy – whom was crying on the ground.

*Boom* the cheering stopped when Naruto landed on the ground, creating a crater.

Flare looked at the figure in front of her and started to shake.

Lucy, with tear in her eyes, looked up and saw Naruto in front of her.

"Naruto-Kun" she whispered before going up to him and hugging his back.

The rest of Fairy Tail looked at Lucy in shock.

Naruto felt her hugging him but didn't do anything as he stared at Raven Tail.

"I overlooked the first thing with Asuka-Chan being held captive but I will not overlook interference from outside the ring, Raven Tail" The crowd all turned to Raven Tail and gave them glares "You can say that you didn't do anything but I can show the crowd what happened via showing them from my eyes" Naruto looked directly at Alexei "So therefore due to interference from outside the ring, Flare does not win" Raven Tail clenched their hands as Flare sent her hair towards Naruto.

" _ **Kebari Senbon(Hair**_ _ **Needle Senbon)**_ " Naruto hardened his hair and shot them at Flare, the sharpened points of his hair cutting through Flare's hair before hitting her, causing cuts to appear all over her body.

"Next time, I will give out the punishment single handedly for breaking the rules" Naruto vanished and reappeared next to Fairy Tail team A and handing them Lucy before vanishing again, standing next to his brothers.

Natsu and the rest ran towards Lucy, whom was asleep, with the girls looking at Naruto – small smiles on their faces.

 _ **-Next Match(2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **)-**_

"Hmm, seems Arania lost" Naruto said as he looked at her downed form not wanting to see the glares of jealousy that some girls were sending him due to Arania telling the crowd the reason she got better.

She did a certain 'exercise' with him to help her become more flexible.

And she had increased her Magic via Naruto shooting some 'special' juice into her.

 _ **-Next Match(3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **)-**_

Next was Shisui against War Cry from Quatro Cerberus.

Fairy Tail wanted to see what he had in store seeing as how Nawaki showed them only a little of what the three brothers could do.

The crowed just cheered.

Within three seconds of the match starting Shisui was walking away.

Nothing happened for a second until War Cry fell down do the ground with burnt marks on his body.

 _ **-Final Match(4**_ _ **th**_ _ **)-**_

Naruto and the others just looked in shock.

While the others may have not known what happened, he knew.

Question was why did Ultear have to embarrass Jellal like that?

She could have just told him to do, it would have been less humiliating.

O'well, nothing he can do about it now.

"Dango/Tomatoes" Naruto looked back at his brothers, he really should've asked what they want to do next instead of asking what they want to eat.

"Naruto..." Erza looked at Naruto's back as he and his brother's started to leave.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Well there ends the beginning of the GMG.**_

 _ **Remember to submit any requests of songs that Naruto and his brothers would be great to perform.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **By the way I know there are a lot of mistakes in the story, I just couldn't find them, sorry.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	5. Author's Note

_**What is going on guys Z-Voltrin here!**_

 _ **And as you can tell this is not a chapter, some of you may be mad and some of you may be upset, but don't fret this is not a message to tell you guys that the story has been discontinued or adopted by someone else.**_

 _ **But rather it is about the things that are happening both with me and the stories.**_

 _ **Now some of you might not care what happens in my life, you just want to the stories – chapters – and that's understandable but in this case they are both connected.**_

 _ **Now ima tell you guys right here and right now, I am a Mexican immigrant - I was born in Mexico but raised in the US – and am currently in my last year in High School.**_

 _ **As you guys know, during this year, a student is basically pressured into the whole college process among with other things that have to do with the grade – prom, cap and gown, senior trip, payments, and grades.**_

 _ **Now I did get accepted into four colleges – CUNY – but I still don't if I will be going or not.**_

 _ **If I do then comes the situation of both FanFiction and finance.**_

 _ **Since I am an immigrant then I do not have the same benefits that a person born in the US has.**_

 _ **FAFSA, I cannot be eligible for.**_

 _ **Same with others.**_

 _ **The only thing that I can do is apply for those scholarships for those who have DACA – which I do have – but even then I do not know if I will get it since there will be thousands, maybe millions, of applicants for the scholarships.**_

 _ **THEN there also comes the part of FanFiction, If I do get in then I will have my hands full with three things – work, school, and fanfiction.**_

 _ **Now will I let Fanfiction go? No, I will keep writing to the end of the story.**_

 _ **If it gets to the point where I can't keep going with fanfiction then only then will I discontinue the stories.**_

 _ **I will find a way to make some time during that schedule to keep on writing.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **NOW if I do not go to college for the one reason - I know I will not be able to keep up financially – then I do not know what will happen.**_

 _ **Finding a Job will be hard to find and if I do get one then either way It will be hard to work on fanfiction and worrying about myself financially.**_

 _ **Instead it being part-time, it will be full time since I won't be in college so it will no doubt put me and give me little time to work.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **It's just hard.**_

 _ **I do not want your pity guys or anything like that.**_

 _ **Yah know, I have to keep going even if it gets rocky along the way.**_

 _ **I do have plans.**_

 _ **Obviously going to college is a main thing I want, but if it can't happen right now then maybe in a year - I would have to get a full time job then if I don't go.**_

 _ **Right now to help me with my financial problem, I have started to do videos on YouTube.**_

 _ **(NO I AM NOT TELLING YOU GUYS TO GO CHECK OUT MY CHANNEL LIKE ANOTHER AUTHOR DID)**_

 _ **That and also I like doing videos despite the fact that they are cringey to watch like really REALLY CRINGEY.**_

 _ **If everything goes well with YouTube and people start watching my videos and my sub count increases, then I will have more time with Fanfiction.**_

 _ **And if it really goes well then I will no doubt hold going to college for a year to have even more time.**_

 _ **LOOK I am not telling you to go to my channel to get me more views and subscribers just so I can finish my stories, that's all up to yah.**_

 _ **Most of my viewers – on FF – are from the US and now that you know I am immigrant if you want to un-favorite me then go ahead I am not stopping you.**_

 _ **You don't have to like me, you can still keep reading the story.**_

 _ **ALSO NOTE: THAT IF YOU CHECK UP MY CHANNEL, I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THE VIDEOS ARE JUST CRINGEY ASF.**_

 _ **THE NAME IS THE SAME AS FANFICTION.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Also, the next chapter update for the ALL the stories will most likely be until I can get this all sorted which most likely won't be long( ½ a month or 1 ½ at most).**_

 _ **ZV Out!**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	6. GMG - Day 2

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO!**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Fairy Tail's Juubi**_

 _ **-ZVoltrin-**_

 _ **Chapter 5 – GMG (Day 2)**_

"So what you are telling me is that I am handsome?" Naruto looked at the irritated Nawaki and Shisui.

They both gained tic-marks.

"No! We were saying that you had yet to fuck a girl since the games started!" Shisui yelled at Naruto who looked at him confused.

"You guys did not say that, all I heard was 'Naruto-Nii why can't we compete with your handsomeness?'".

"Why would we ever say that?!" Nawaki yelled/asked.

"Because it's true" Naruto really loved annoying them "But to answer your question, I did fuck with a few girls I just couldn't fuck the usual numbers because Minerva wants me to so called 'have more to give' when the time comes after the games if she completes her task" All he got was negative head shakes.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" Both started at the same time "Seems like the so called God of Dragons isn't th-*Pow*" they both went through five buildings before hitting the outside wall of a pub.

 _ **-Inside Of The Pub-**_

Makarov and everybody else stopped what they were doing when they heard the powerful thud on the walls of the pub.

"What was that?!" Natsu looked ready in case any of the guilds in the games were going to try and sneak attack them.

They waited for a few seconds to see if it would happen again.

After 30 seconds they assumed whoever it was or whatever it was went away.

"Seems like it wa-*Boom*" Through the wall came a figure and hit the bar counter.

Fairy Tail got ready in case whoever was the attacker went towards them.

"Ha! Serves you right itchy-eyes!" They turned to the hole in the wall and saw Nawaki standing there laughing.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Gray yelled at Nawaki who didn't even pay attention to Gray and was still laughing.

"You think you're safe?!" Nawaki turned around, only to see a foot instead of a person.

*Pow* Nawaki went sailing towards Shisui who was getting up but fell down when Nawaki's head hit him on the head.

Fairy Tail looked at Naruto who still had his foot up in the air.

"Naruto?!" They all yelled/asked.

He didn't respond, he just jumped in the air with his foot extended.

Shisui and Nawaki saw the foot and immediately moved as quickly as possible.

*Boom* the moment his foot touched the wooden floor, a crater was formed.

Everybody looked in shock, especially the pub owner.

"You dare insult Ramen?!".

Somehow it turned from questioning Naruto if he truly was powerful to insulting their favorite foods.

Makarov paled along with the others who knew what it meant when someone insulted ramen.

"Ramen is disgusting! Dango/Tomatoes are the foods of the gods!" The moment those words left Nawaki and Shisui's mouths the whole pub became cold.

Naruto, Nawaki, and Shisui all just stared at each other.

They unleashed their Magical powers, making everybody freeze up.

"Want to say that again you tree hugger?".

"Want to say that again you overgrown tomato?".

"Want to say that again you emo fuck?".

All three butted heads.

Red aurora coming from Naruto.

White aurora coming from Nawaki.

Black aurora coming from Shisui.

"One of you will die today" Naruto said as they all got ready to fight.

"Stop!" All three turned towards the speaker, it was the pub owner "Please, don't destroy my pub!" He begged.

All of Fairy Tail hoped that the three brothers would listen to the man.

No one wanted to see what they were capable of even though the wanted to know more about them.

"Hmm" Naruto turned to see the broken bar counter and then the broken hole in the wall along with the broken wooden floor.

Shisui bowed his head, with the other two following.

"We are sorry, we did not realize the damage we caused" Shisui apologized for the three.(Yes I did mean to write Shisui not Naruto)

The pub owner breathed out in relief as did Fairy Tail.

Naruto went into his shirt and brought out a sack of jewels – 200,000.

Shisui went into his pocket and took out some jewels – 200,000.

Nawaki went into his pocket and also took out some jewels – 200,000.

In total it was 600,000 jewels, enough to cover the damage and improve the whole pub.

The pub owner gladly received the money and made his way back behind the counter.

"Naruto..." The redhead turned around only to look down seeing as how it was Makarov who called him.

"Yo!" Naruto waved his arm towards the little master.

"My bo-" Makarov was interrupted by Natsu who had his fist ignited in flames.

"Narutooo!" Everybody except the three brothers just face palmed.

Makarov and the Tenrou group, along with those that didn't hate him, saw Naruto turn his head towards Shisui.

"Go" Within a second Shisui was in front of Natsu – who was still going towards Naruto.

Natsu saw the newcomer and did nothing to stop his attack, he just increased the fire.

"You're good for a Fire Dragon Slayer but still have a lot to learn" Shisui said as his left hand turned into blue azure fire and caught Natsu's attack.

Shisui felt someone behind him and quickly reacted in catching the fist that was about to hit him on the back of his head.

He turned his head to the source of the attack and saw it was Gray.

Shisui smirked "You're good but not strong enough, _**Limbo**_ ".

"Agh!" Gray knew that attack and before he could do anything he was punched in the abdomen and sent towards the wall.

Makarov widened his eyes just like the rest.

 _ **Limbo**_ was an attack that could only be learned from those with a certain 'magic' and how does someone learn said 'magic' was something that Naruto had said could only be possible by having a certain visual 'magic', only then could it be possible to learn _**Limbo**_.

But the chances of having that visual 'magic' was impossible since according to Naruto...

They either had to be of two clans – which one was in deep protection somewhere faraway while the other was nearly extinct.

And two, occurred very randomly so no one knew who could get it next within those two clans.

Any other form of trying to get the visual 'magic' was a no go since even if transferring blood or giving the blood willingly, they would not get any benefits it would just be like normal blood to the one wanting and needing the blood.

Those clans were – as Naruto said it – decedents of goddesses.

Anyways back to the pub.

"Why does he get to have fun?" Nawaki whined behind Naruto.

"Intimidate and if someone intervenes between Shisui and Natsu then you can go" Nawaki pouted but did so and glared at the Fairy Tail members.

They saw the glare and gave their own.

"Why doesn't my magic affect you?" Natsu gritted his teeth.

Shisui sighed "Maybe because we have the same magic" Seriously? Chapati said it yesterday did he not remember?

"Tch" Natsu canceled his magic before trying to hit him in the face in hope to catch him off guard.

"Maybe we should see right now why I'm the most powerful out of the both of us" Shisui smirked and put his hand – that was made out of pure blue azure fire – in front of Natsu.

Makarov saw the movement and quickly knew what was to come.

"Laxus!" Makarov called out to his grandson.

Within a zap, Laxus was right besides Shisui.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want to face the wrath of all of Fairy Tail" Laxus said going to grab Shisui's hand.

Shisui smirked and looked at Laxus "Now why should I listen to a fake-Dragon Slayer?" He said making Laxus stop.

Laxus looked at the smirking Shisui before glaring at him.

"Oh did I touch I nerve, is fakey going to attack?" His Azure fire disappeared and went back to normal.

Yellow lightning surrounded Laxus's form.

Blue lightning started to appear on Shisui's hand.

Laxus saw the shape of the lightning that was in Shisui's hand and quickly canceled out his own lightning.

Natsu whom was in front of Shisui whispered out " _ **Raikiri(Lightning Blade)**_ ".

Every member of Fairy Tail stayed still, they knew what that technique was possible of, it was a move that had almost caused Laxus his life when Naruto used it on him.

"Nawaki".

Said Senju appeared behind Laxus.

Erza saw this and quickly requiped into her Lightning Empress Armor.

"I wouldn't do that Scarlet" Nawaki said "I am not going to do anything to this 'Slayer' just merely move him back to you guys" before Laxus knew it he was next to his grandfather in a flash.

Erza went back to her Heart Kreuz Armor.

"Anyways" Shisui looked at Natsu "I'll show you who is superior at the Games now that the moments is ruined, _tch stupid fake Dragon Slayer_ " he disappeared and re-appeared in next to Naruto.

"Too answer your questions Makarov" Naruto spoke "There are things that you do not know and understand, it would be better to leave them that way" Naruto turned around and went to the bar to order three shots.

Once getting the shots, he gave one to Shisui and one to Nawaki before turning around leaving.

"Good luck" Naruto said before bumping into Bacchus at the door.

Naruto stopped and smirked at Bacchus "Well if it isn't Bacchus from the little puppy guild" Bacchus looked at Naruto and clenched his hand.

"Bacchus, what are you doing here?" Erza asked.

Said Quatro Cerberus member looked at Erza and smirked.

He quickly appeared before her but was shot back by a unknown force.

Naruto smirked.

"What the hell?" Bacchus tried standing back up but felt his body become weak.

"Seems like you still don't understand, whoever I mark as my mate will be untouchable" Bacchus glared at Naruto.

"A filthy bastard like you doesn't deserve all those hot women" Bacchus spit on Naruto.

"But yet I got them, made them mine, made them scream out my name, made them my bitches!" Naruto laughed in Bacchus's face "Like the filthy, poor, worthless, weak idiot you are you still seem to hang onto the past" He wanted to attack Naruto but couldn't "If you ever wondered what happened to her don't worry, me and my brothers made sure to take every virginity and fill up every hole" All three brothers smirked.

Erza and her fellow harem sisters looked at Naruto in shock and semi-arousal.

Shock because never before had they heard him call them his bitches.

Semi-arousal because of how dominating he was being at the moment.

"I... will... destroy you" Bacchus said but all he got in return was laughter.

"You?" Naruto pointed at him "Beat me?" He pointed to himself "As if a mere weakling like yourself could stop someone as powerful as me, a god" A little white fire appeared on his index finger "Maybe I should remind you who is superior" Bacchus's eyes widened.

"N-No wa-AHHH!" He held chest in pain.

A white seal appeared having the kanji for 'Pain' on his chest.

There were no hand-seals included, it was just mental.

"Nawaki, Shisui" Both brothers nodded and grabbed Bacchus before flashing away.

Naruto let out a tiny smile before looking at Fairy Tail.

"Like I said before... Good luck" With that he flashed away.

 _ **-Next Day(Second Day of GMG)-**_

*Bang**Bang**Bang* Naruto banged his head on the wall.

Reason?

Simple, Jason was the special guest.

Cool this, cool that!

Why?!

Anyways, he looked back at the Lacrima Vision and banged his head again.

"Sting! Hurry the fuck up!" Nawaki screamed.

Unlike Naruto and his two brother, Sting along with Rogue or any other Dragon Slayer(besides Wendy) still suffered from motion sickness.

He was costing them points.

Bacchus won first.

Kurohebi was second.

Risley was third.

Yuuka was fourth.

Ichiya was fifth.

Right now Natsu was giving a speech that had everyone in Fairy Tail in tears.

"I WANT RAMEN!" Just like that the moment was ruined.

Everybody in the stadium, mainly the girls, started to either make Ramen – that they brought from home incase things like that would happen – or started to run out and buy Ramen for their hero.

5 minutes later Natsu came in 6th.

Gajeel came in 7th.

Sting dropped out.

And lastly Naruto was eating his Ramen straight from a woman who was in a tub.

Was Naruto happy that he got his ramen? Yes.

Was he happy that Sting dropped out? No.

He knows the perfect punishment.

 _ **-First Match-**_

It was Kurohebi vs Toby.

Now Naruto wasn't really focused on the match rather he was focused on Raven Tail.

He had a clone follow Flare after the match between her and Lucy.

To say the least he was disgusted.

The moment they – mostly Ivan – had tried to land a punch on Flare as punishment, he intervened.

Right now, guess what? Alexei was trying to do the same, fool probably though since they were in public that he – Naruto – wouldn't do anything.

Naruto used his manipulation over wind and cut all the air around Ivan's head, the cause? said Raven Tail master put his hand on Flare's face.

And just like that, Alexei fell to the floor trying to breath as much air as possible.

Flare looked at him.

He winked at her and saw that she blushed before turning around so that he wouldn't see her face.

"The winner is Blacksnake of Raven Tail!" Chapati announced.

Huh?! Oh, yeah the match.

So Raven Tail won, meh.

And it seemed like the secret that Toby had was that he couldn't find his sock, really?

At the end Kurohebi ripped apart Toby's.

*Sigh* that means Naruto had to be the good guy and make Toby a brand new sock or pair of socks.

 _ **-Second Match-**_

"From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus!" Hmm? That quick to put him on the second day after he was put in as backup "Versus an opponent from Fairy Tail A...".

Naruto really wanted to laugh.

Judging by the face that Arcadios was making, it meant that the Chief Knight had messed up.

You know what? Fuck it.

"Hahaha" Naruto bursted out laughing.

"Elfman!" Now that made him laugh louder.

Arcadios, was just too funny at times.

Everybody was murmuring.

It was an easy win for Quatro Cerberus.

Seems like Fairy Tail was taking a loss for the second match.

Elfman made his way to the Bacchus.

" _ **STOP**_!" Before the match could even begin a voice stopped them.

They looked to where the voice came from and saw that it was Toma E. Fiore, the King

And boy was the King pissed.

"It was not supposed to be Elfman, It was suppose to be Erza!" Fairy Tail became shocked, now that made more sense "So therefore I invoke... _**Switch**_!" Eh! What the hell was _**Switch**_.

Chapati saw the confusion that was on everybody's face "Allow me to explain ladies and gentlemen" Everybody turned towards Chapati " _ **Swicth**_ is a new thing that was set up this year and only for this year... _**Switch**_ is basically where a person can switch their opponent with another from the same guild or switch themselves with someone from their own guild – no matter if the person already went that day" Everybody was shocked, especially the guilds – who soon became ecstatic by the news "But like I said, it is only invoked for this year and this year only AND it is only a thing that can be used by last year's winners meaning that for this year only, Sabertooth can use _**Switch**_ " now that caused outrage from the guilds who said it was unfair.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah unfair I DON'T CARE!" Toma yelled causing all to be quite again "As I was saying... I as King invoke _**Switch**_ " he took a deep breath before looking at where Sabertooth was at, making people turn to where he was looking at "Fairy Tail will get the point(s) if whoever I choose to switch wins" Now that got Fairy Tail to smile "And I _**Switch**_ Naruto with Elfman!" Now that caused everyone to cheer.

They really loved Naruto.

Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Toma like he had grown a second head "WHAT!? I don't wanna" Naruto complained/whined.

Toma gained a tic-mark "I don't care! You are my son-in-law so you will do what I tell you!" His wives in Fairy Tail became shocked at the news.

"But I haven't finished my Ramen?".

"You can have Hisui do that later, right now you fight!" Toma yelled.

 _ **-Somewhere In The Castle-**_

Hisui blushed from hearing the idea that her father had given Naruto.

 _ **-Back To The Games-**_

"Fine!" Naruto gave up on talking back to the king, not because he was forced to but rather he didn't want to continue talking back.

Bacchus, whom was on the ground relaxed, was now up and glaring at Naruto.

Naruto jumped from the railing and landed on the ground softly.

He put his arms behind his head, he was simply relaxed.

Did Bacchus pose a threat? Yeah okay *Sarcastic*.

"You know if I were you I would give up before I, in front of the thousands and thousands, break you and humiliate you to then bringing your ex here to let her see how you lay at my feet to THEN fuck her in front of you" Naruto said as he gave a eye smile towards Bacchus.

Bacchus's glared intensified before calming himself and letting a small smile appear on his face.

"How about you and me make a bet like those last guys did?" Bacchus asked/said towards Naruto whom didn't even open his eyes to look at him.

"Depends on how worthless the bet is" Naruto said.

"You have both Strauss sisters as your mates along with Erza and the alcoholic chick..." Bacchus started.

Naruto opened an eye and nodded.

"If I win, they're mine" By now Bacchus's left eye was bigger than the other "You get rid of that blasted mark and never come near me or them again".

Mirajane and Lisanna gulped and shivered.

Cana gritted her teeth "Bastard".

Erza glared at Bacchus.

They looked towards Naruto to see what he was to say.

Naruto sighed "You really are stupid as you are weak" Oh boy that glare came back full force again "As I've said before in a interview with Jason, the marks that the girls receive are not things that can be erased as simply as that, once I mark them it is there for life and nothing can change it, not even if I died, nothing, the effects will always be in effect" Naruto closed his eye again "So that bet is basically worthless".

Bacchus gritted his teeth.

All the girls sighed in relief – for some reason.

"So is that it or are we going to fight?" Naruto asked bored as the whole conversation was for nothing.

Bacchus looked at Naruto and grinned once again "Fine, if I win then you have to admit in front of everybody here and the millions watching that I am the most superior and will always be" Many booed at Bacchus, which he ignored.

Naruto sighed once again "Look, I just want to get this all over with" His arms went back down "So fine yeah" Bacchus grinned "And if I win then..." He waited a few seconds before grinning "My brothers and I will fuck your ex-lover in front of you while you just sit and watch the pleasure we bring her" Bacchus's smile disappeared "Along with your guild's name being Quatro Puppy" All of Quatro Cerberus yelled out for Bacchus to not do it but it all fell deaf to him.

"Deal" Their Guild's name was ruined.

"Begin!".

Before anyone could see, Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Bacchus before vanishing yet again.

Bacchus felt Naruto behind him but was too slow to turn as Naruto disappeared.

"Show yourself bastard!" *Crack* Bacchus looked down and saw that lava was pouring out from the cracked ground.

" _ **LAVA UPRISE!**_ " A stream of Lava shot straight up into the air before going down to the floor.

Bacchus seeing the lava jumped back and back from the lava the was coming down in blobs.

" _ **Doton: Rikujou Douyou no jutsu (Earth Release: Ground Shaking Technique)**_ " The earth beneath him started shaking making Bacchus loose a bit of his balance.

*Pow* Naruto punched him on the cheek *Pow* on the stomach *Pow* hit him on his Ribcage *Pow* in the face *Pow* on his stomach again.

"Agh!" Bacchus spit out blood.

He looked around for a second before quickly grabbing his gourd.

And just as he was about drink it was slapped out of his hand.

Bacchus looked around to see where it went but saw it was just gone.

" _ **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)!**_ " The whole stadium was covered in fog/mist.

Everything was un-seeable.

They all looked left, right, up, and down to see where the contestants were.

"You know what? This is getting boring" They all heard a voice above them and saw Naruto there with something in his hand.

It was a black spiraling ball with a two outer rings around it.

Mirajane and Erza widened their eyes, they had only seen that technique once but a tiny and smaller version.

They had never seen what it was possible of though.

"The seals are all active so it won't go beyond the arena" Bacchus widened his eyes "Now Bacchus you have two options..." He put his hand, that had the technique, forward "Option one will most likely not kill you but will hurt you badly" Lightning started to form on his other hand "Option two in which has a 75% chance of killing you but has a 25% chance of you surviving" He could see the fear in Bacchus's eyes "1 minute, choose".

Bacchus knew there was no other way out.

"F-Fuck you!".

Naruto smirked.

"I really want to see the face you make when my brothers and I fuck and fuck Ro-Chan, so..." Pause "Option 1" The lightning in his other hand disappeared.

" _ **Dai(Great)**_ …" The crowd was silent, they wanted to see what the technique in front of them could do, what damage will it cause – big or small damage? " _ **Rasenringu(Spiralling Ring)!**_ " He let it drop.

.

.

*BOOM!*.

The whole arena was destroyed by the single move.

There was lava coming out from the earth.

The earth was broken into chunks.

The walls were slightly cracked.

Everything was just broken.

Naruto descended down and went to the form of Bacchus.

He was stuck and badly hurt.

"I-I will n-not give u-up" He didn't know what bones were broken but they were broken.

Naruto sighed and looked at the crowd as if asking them a silent question, yes or no?

And of course they cheered, meaning – yes.

"You weak dumbass" Naruto raised his right leg before stomping on the chunks of the ground.

Chunks became into smaller pieces.

Bacchus's body came jumping up before Naruto grabbed his leg and swinging him down back to the ground.

*Crack* Even more bones were broken.

"Ahhh!" Everyone cringed at the brutal display of bone breaking.

"Give up" Naruto said ready to swing him again "If you don't then your technique will be useless if I permanently break your leg" Bacchus gritted his teeth.

He spit out blood and glared at Naruto "I will k-AHHH!".

" _ **Hikuhiku Eda no Jutsu(Twiching Limb Technique)**_ " lightning shot all over Bacchus's leg and remained there not going anywhere else in the body.

Everybody flinched when they heard Bacchus's cry.

"Stop!" Naruto turned to see it was Asuka who had called out to tell him to stop.

Fairy Tail looked at Asuka in shock.

"Please! Don't hurt him anymore!" She cried out with tears in the corners of her eyes.

Everybody was looking at the little girl in mild shock and were even more shocked when Naruto actually canceled his attack.

"Hmm" Naruto looked back and forth between Asuka and Bacchus before shrugging.

Bacchus who was still in pain looked at where Asuka was and was grateful to the little girl.

"Didn't matter whether I stopped or not, the punishment has already been done – he will never have a legacy" with that said Naruto flashed back to Nawaki and Shisui as he was declared the winner.

Quatro Cerberus immediately rushed towards Bacchus and took him to the infirmary

" **Anyways, now for the third match of the second day…"** Chapati yelled as the crowd cheered and two names appeared on a giant screen " **Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail Team B and Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus!** "

Mirajane and Jenny stood facing each other, both keeping the confident smiles on their faces.

"Come on, Mirajane-san!" Wendy shouted out, cheering for her guildmate "Fight with everything you got!" but then, her mouth dropped open in horror as she saw the 'battle' "What's going on here?!"

"Oh, I see" Naruto face palmed and shook his head side to side, couldn't stop himself from laughing at what was going on

Meanwhile, Makarov, just like any male within the stadium besides the three brothers were staring at the scene with hearts in their eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself, Master" Romeo said with a sigh.

"How's this?" Mirajane smiled seductively with her face dusted pink, already in a two pieces orange bikini with white flowers patterns. She was kneeling on the ground with one of her left arm putting underneath her breasts and one hand holding the her right girl, pushing them up and making her breasts look even bigger than before

"And this?" Jenny retaliated with a similar tactic, running her hands through her hair and pushing her chest out to increase the greatness of her large breasts in her own blue swimsuit. The crowd was going wild, now that the female finally joined the men, crying out excitedly at the sight of their idols in swimsuits.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray exclaimed in pure shock.

"Mira-san…" Wendy muttered with tears in her eyes, she was feeling down by the sight Mira and Jenny's voluptuous body.

"I guess since they're both former pinup models, an irregular rule turned it into a cheesecake showdown" Erza sighed.

"Like this?" Mirajane made another sexy pose with her hand holding up her the front bangs of her white wavy hair, bending her back to show off her ass. Her bikini was changed into another bikini suit, this time it was a bluish one.

"Hi…" Jenny countered with a leopard print bikini. Her thumb slightly pulling the bikini top down to expose more fleshes.

"Man, I bet Ero-Sennin will die of blood loss if he saw this." Naruto grinned.

He wasn't unfamiliar with the sight of both girls in their swimsuits since he had modeled with them, separately, so it was nothing new.

"They do this kind of thing in the battle part, too?" Wendy wondered out loud.

"I imagine this involves a special rule…" Lucy reasoned "Or at least, I hope so…"

"As expected, quite impressive" Jenny noted, smiling at her opponent.

"It's been a while since I've done this kind of thing" Mirajane admitted with a nod of her head.

"I didn't think you'd agree to do a pinup idol showdown...".

"Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of slugfests" Mirajane confessed truthfully "If we can resolve this peacefully, all the better, right?".

" **Oh! The former swimsuit model colleagues! With both of them employing transformation magic, this is like a dream come true!** " Chapati cried " **Now, girls, let's…** "

"Hold it!" however, before the announcer could continue, Risley of Mermaid Heel declared, as she, Araña and Beth leapt into the arena in their swimsuits "It won't do to let these little girls get all the attention!".

"When it comes to strength, as well as beauty…" Araña added, the trio landed and made sexy pose.

"Mermaid Heel is Number One" The three women chorused, winking at the crowd.

"Stop right there!" Sherry announced as she, her sister Chelia entered the fray in their own swimsuits, hugging each other "You people don't have enough love! If you think you can please the crowd just by posing in swimsuits, you're gravely mistaken, it's all about love, Without love…"

"You can't beat us" Chelia finished.

"This is no time to just sit back and be impressed" Mavis reminded them.

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit" Cana stated, even though she was wearing one.

"Don't worry" Mavis smiled and made a lot of swimsuit appear on the air, falling down to the girls "I anticipated that so I came prepared with enough swimsuits for everyone" She then flew to Team Fairy Tail A's girls and said "You three can't just sit back and watch either" She reminded Erza's group "Let's all join in!".

"When other people from the cheering section take the field, doing nothing is not an option" Erza declared and entered as well with Lucy and Wendy.

Naruto sighed " _Girl's and their prides_ " he muttered.

"I think this has gotten out of hand" Mirajane noted, the rest of the female mages clustered in the arena in their swimsuits.

"Well, it's not so bad as a fun little stunt" Jenny remarked, smirking.

"No what I expect at the second day but hey, isn't this entertaining?" Naruto asked with a sly chuckle as Nawaki and Shisui chuckled.

" **Still and all, this match is just between Mirajane and Jenny** " Chapati reminded everyone, especially the men who were trying to hold their nosebleeds because of so many beauties in swimsuits on the field.

"In that case, there's no point in us being out here" Levy pointed out.

"The main thing is that we have fun" Mavis stated and dashed on the ground, mimicking Cana's pose.

"And how is that a ghost like you get such a kick out of this?" Cana wondered out loud.

"I bet anything her personality has an effect on the mood of our guild" Lucy said, mostly to herself.

"What, you're here, too?" Erza blinked, spotting Evergreen beside her.

"I won't let you people hog the spotlight" Evergreen replied, with a smirk, her breasts bouncing.

" **The next theme is school swimsuits** " Chapati announced loudly and Mira immediately changed into one, kneeling next to her sister Lisanna, Levy and Wendy who trying to cover herself.

"That doesn't make me happy!" Wendy wailed.

"Why are we suddenly in weird fetish swimwear?" Levy wondered out loud, with a massive blush on her face.

"You don't really look out of place, Wendy" Lisanna remarked making said girl become more depressed.

" **Next up is bikinis and thigh-high stockings** " Chapati declared. Jenny made the best out of it, with a red bikini with black strips and matching black stockings.

"For some reason, this feels even more embarrassing than the swimsuit alone" Lucy noted, looking at herself. She was in her white bikini and black stockings as well.

" **Moving on, girls in glasses!** " Chapati cried.

Mira changed back to her bluish bikini, but with red glasses.

"This isn't any change for me" Laki shrugged her shoulders.

" **Cat ears!** " Chapati was on a roll.

"Is there any point for me to wear them?" Carla sighed as she had cat ears on top of her cat ears.

"Is this going to end?" Nawaki wondered as Shisui and Naruto shrugged heir shoulders.

" **Bondage!** " Chapati announced.

"This is also a form of love" Sherry cracked her whip around.

"You are too into it" Chelia gaped at her sister.

"Well, Erza?" Evergreen taunted, in her wine-color latex "Are you about ready to admit defeat?".

"Did you say something?" Erza retorted, brandishing her whip around in a SM-play clothing.

"I lose" Evergreen conceded and bowed her head in defeat.

"The next theme is 'wedding dress'" Chapati declared. "Prepare a partner and get into bridal gear" The other contestants immediately parted away, not wanting to be a part of this at all... anymore.

The crowd couldn't stop themselves from crying out in disappointment.

This left Jenny and Mira the only ones left within the arena, already geared up in wedding dresses

' _What should I do?_ ' Mira thought to herself, she waned to call her husband down to the field but remembered he might or might not agree, he was in Sabertooth after all.

' _Should I do it and rub it in Mirajane's face, I mean he told me of the plan but didn't say anything about this'_ Jenny thought before smirked.

" **Please choose your partner, ladies** " Chapati reminded them, pulling the two out of their own thoughts " **Who are the lucky guys?** ".

' _Okay then_ ' both Jenny and Mira took a deep breath before turning to the same direction, calling out the same name loudly at the same time ""Naruto-Kun, come – EH?"" they turned to look at each other with their eyes widened in surprise, Mira more than Jenny.

"EHHH!" Every single person within the Domus Flau turned their head to look at Naruto Uzumaki, who was cursing inside his head.

"Why me?!" Naruto cried out.

"Excuse me? What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Jenny asked, glaring at Mira "Why are you choosing my husband?" She knew but that doesn't mean she will allow her husband to go to her harem sister.

"We're married of course" Mira glared back at Jenny "He married me before you so therefore I have more privilege" Naruto shook his head.

"You would have had more privilege but that would have been if he were in Fairy Tail, sure you married him before me but it doesn't count anymore" Many guys wanted to be jealous of Naruto but then again he was basically a god in human form.

The Tenrou group and those who didn't hate Naruto flinched.

"Tch" Mira gritted her teeth, surprisingly enough for her, in jealousy when Jenny blew a kiss to Naruto who in return winked to Jenny.

"Oh~, are you jealous?" Jenny giggled teasingly with a hand covering her mouth at seeing Mira's reaction.

From playful to serious, it seemed it wasn't the time for competition like that anymore "I think playtime is over, isn't it?" in a flash, her wedding dress disappeared and was replaced with her purple dress

"You bet it is" Mira nodded her head and did the same to her clothing.

"Why don't we go with the flow of the previous match and make a bet?" Jenny suggested.

"Good idea" Mirajane agreed, she was more determined in defeating Jenny more than ever "What are the stakes?"

"How about the person who loses has to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer?... With MY husband... also naked" Jenny laid down the terms, making the crowd gasped in shock.

She learnt that the three judges preferred the younger girls more during a dinner meeting, and Mira hadn't aged for seven years meaning that she was younger than her, plus Jason definitely wanted Mira for his magazine.

"Sure!" Mirajane smiled, of course she would.

" **Wah… what kind of unbelievable wager has been made here?!** " Chapati cried out

"This is my battle form" Jenny changed into her battle suit.

In this form, her head was covered by a ruffled dark headband which was attached to conical ear protectors which jut out and backwards. Her torso was covered by a dark battle suit with light edges, splitting in two main parts: a revealing shirt exposes a fair amount of her cleavage and her belly, while her legs were covered in similar, tight-fitting pants leaving the inner parts of her thighs exposed. The two pieces were joined together on the front by two thin, dark straps, creating an "X" in correspondence to Jenny's abdomen, each of their edges secured by thin, light bolts, while on the back the shirt and pants became one, with a thong-like garment covering her bottom leaving the upper central part of it exposed. She sported light gloves extending up to her shoulders, each secured by a series of buttons on the inner part of her arms, which possessed metal plating in correspondence to her hands and metal bands on their upper edges; every arm had the above mentioned part linked together by a thick, dark cord, solidly remaining arched and not hanging down, similar to a hosepipe. Her legs were covered by armored thigh-high boots, sporting distinctively large upper edges protruding upwards, as well as metal high heels. Jenny's neck was hidden by plate armor that extends on her shoulders in the form of rounded pauldrons and up to her chin, with two peculiar protrusions hiding her ears away jutting outwards, getting smaller as they get farther from her face.

"Then I'll change into mine" Mirajane started to power up "We went with the flow of previous matches and made a bet so maybe it'll be okay to keep going with that flow and finish this with a little dust-up?".

"She won't…" Erza gaped when Mirajane started to transform "She did." She sighed, Mirajane appearing in her _ **Satan Soul: Sitri**_ form seconds later.

In such form, Mira became taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gained a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body were covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which was torn in its lower part and revealed a fair amount of her cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat came with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat was circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist held up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat.

Hanging from her shoulders was a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges not unlike her coat. Armor plating went up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mira's forearms sported armored gauntlets. Her legs appeared to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots; such markings might as well be motifs present on a pair of long, skin-tight pants, given the similar appearance of the signs hiding Mira's groin from sight.

The most distinctive element of this already peculiar transformation, however, were her feet: these were completely obscured from sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back of the S-Class Mage in height. Each leg also had four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves were supposed to be.

"Hm... Haven't seen that form in a long time" Naruto said.

"I accepted your bet, now I want you to accept my power. Okay?" without warning, she charged at Jenny and brought out her claws, intending to end the fight in one hit.

However, she didn't expect Jenny to grab her hand by linking their fingers together and brought her other fist back, enchanted it with multi mechanical part and punched Mira right into her face, catching Mira off guard as well as everyone's surprise.

But she didn't stop there and kept on punching Mira in her face, the speed of her punch increased before a missile launcher was constructed on her elbow.

She then activated it, unleashing a high concentrate amount of flame to increase the speed and force of her punch before punching Mira in the face one last time, sending her back across the field before Mira regained the control of her body.

With the hardness of her demon skin, she was unscratched from Jenny's surprise assault but she did feel the force of the last punch, something that never happened before when she was attacked in her form.

While everyone was gasping in shock, Naruto was slowly going to sleep.

"H-how?" Mira asked in shock, Sitri was her strongest form and yet her attack was preventedl.

"If you're the Queen of Demons, then I am the Queen of Machines" Jenny declared proudly, pointing her hand to Mirajane "Do you really think my husband wouldn't have taught me?".

"WHAT!" Fairy Tail cried out.

Everybody was not surprised by the statement but Fairy Tail was. They turned towards where Naruto was and saw that he was sleeping.

Back in the stadium, Mira's eyes hardened as she glared at Jenny.

"Naruto trained you?" Mira asked.

This time, she would be more careful.

"Of course, but that was just a little of what I was taught" Jenny cried and raised her hand, making small parts of an object appeared around her arm. Then the parts smashed into each other around her arm and formed a large, round shape object with complicated design that covered nearly one third of her arm.

Pink energy started to gather into a point in front of the machine on Jenny's arm, turning larger and larger with each second.

Mira's instinct screamed to her danger was coming and immediately flew out of the way just in time Jenny shot a beam toward her. The place Mira was standing on just a second ago exploded when the laser beam made contact. However, Mira barely had time to think of Jenny's power because the blonde haired beauty shot the pink laser beams at her like a massive gun.

"I'm not done yet!" Jenny shouted and some parts of her railgun opened, revealing missiles inside. Said missiles were then launched at Mira.

The Sitri demon dodged again, but widened her eyes when the missiles made a sharp turn and followed her.

"Heat-seeking missiles" Mira growled and hit the missiles with her fists, which then exploded and knocked her back slightly.

"It seem her Take-over form specialize in the creation of machinery via alchemy" Mavis nodded her head.

"I can't believe it…" Lucy was gaping in shock at the sight of Mirajane, who was as strong as Erza being pushed around like that.

"That kind of strength came from training with Naruto?" Gray asked through gritting teeth.

"Damn Mira might be in big trouble" Erza cursed "… she could be even stronger than Ichiya now" it was hard to imagine a normal mage who was more about beauty like Jenny could become so strong.

"You're strong, I can see that" Mira said and increased her magical power "But do not think that I will give up this fight that easily" She shot forward and raised her leg to kick Jenny, who constructed a big shield that was as big as herself to protect her.

But even after that, she was knocked into the air by the force.

Jenny, while in the air quickly created rocket boots around her legs and kept herself in the air with them. Realizing that Mira wasn't going to end her assault just yet, the Blue Pegasus' mage constructed a pair of massive metal gauntlets and flew down to attack Mira, increasing the speed of her rocket boots to the fullest to match the demon's speed.

" **Amazing! From a swimsuit contest… it turned into a battle of strength!** " Chapati cried out as Mira and Jenny became nothing but blurs in the air, smashing into each other several times before parting away, only to smash into each other again.

The force of the attacks they landed on each other were strong enough to create small shockwaves that could feel by the people underneath.

" **But there is only five minutes left, who is going to come out with the win?** ".

"Shit!" Jenny cried as she was tackled by Mira around the waist and crashed onto the ground with such force that she left a crater there.

Mira shot up again and put her hands together, forming a large amount of dark energy into an orb that busted into dark flame moment later and shot it down to Jenny, who raised both hands and put all of her magical power into one final attack.

Mira widened her eyes in shock when an extremely large, long-barreled cannon, complete with a power core and energy-reading meters was constructed.

"AHHHHHH!" Jenny screamed and fired the gun without the need to aim. An enormous beam, roughly the size of a statue at Domus Flau was fired and travelled extremely fast, crashing into Mira's dark orb of magic and completely wiped it from existence.

Mira snapped out of her own shock when her attack disappeared and shot out of the way just in time the beam went pass her. Even if she wasn't hit, Mira could still feel an enormous amount of power as well as heat within the blast. If she was hit, she didn't know if she could come out unscratched again, even with her demon skin.

A second later, the beam died out and Jenny's cannon shattered into pieces, her Take-over form disappearing, leaving Jenny in her base form 'tired', breathing hard from using the very last of her power.

"Well… loosing like this isn't so bad, after all" Jenny sighed as Mira touched down next to her and made her Sitri form disappear.

"You're so strong Jenny" Mira smiled and helped Jenny back to her feet, throwing her fellow model's arm on her shoulders "All by training with Naruto-kun?".

Jenny chuckled "The thing is, that wasn't even my full power" Mira widened her eyes as did the rest of Fairy Tail "And before you ask, I was told to do it" with that Jenny withdrew her hand, her injuries healing.

Mira was shocked to say the least, could have she lost if Jenny did use her full power or at least even more power?

"Oh and as for the shoot, I will gladly do it" Mira had stepped into her trap, it was a win-win either way.

With that Jenny went back to her guild.

" **Victor! Mirajane!** "

 _ **-Shisui VS Kagura-**_

Team A and B gave their full attention to the last and fourth match of day 2.

Especially since it was one of Naruto's brothers.

The crowd cheered at hearing Shisui's name, they just loved them too much.

Shisui jumped down and landed with no sound.

He looked at Kagura who was in front of him and smirked, sure he promised Simon that he wouldn't cause permanent damage to his younger sister but that didn't mean he will not hurt her a lot.

Kagura looked at Shisui and debated on whether or not to sheath her sword, her opponent was a strong one and if she wasn't careful or didn't give it her all then she could loose.

" **BEGIN!** ".

Kagura rushed at Shisui with her hand on her sword's handle " _ **Blade of Resent**_ -AGH!" Shisui appeared beneath her and kneeled her in the stomach before grabbing her by her arm and throwing her away.

*Poof* Shisui unsealed his katana and walked towards Kagura who was still recovering from the hit and throw.

Erza looked at Shisui's katana and was amazed of such beauty, it was neither long or short it was just perfect in her opinion as a fellow swordsman.

Kagura looked at his katana and quickly stood up.

She had seen what he could do with the sword from the previous games and to say the least she should be extra careful.

He stopped and looked at her before pointing his sword at her.

Electricity surrounded the sword with the sound of birds chirping getting louder and louder.

Laxus and the rest of Fairy Tail widened their eyes, how was it possible to do it with a sword/katana?!

" _ **Chidori Nagashi (Thousand Birds Current)**_ " The current shot out of his sword and went straight to Kagura who couldn't dodge it in time.

"AHHH!" She tried so hard to hold on to her sword but was unable to due to the pain.

Shisui vanished and appeared next to her before kicking her in the stomach that sent her crashing into the wall.

"You know I have the power to control gravity without the use of magic" Kagura got out of the wall and kneeled on the ground "So guess your magic is useless if used on me".

Mermaid Heel cursed, they already knew that when it comes to swords Shisui had Kagura beat so the only thing they hoped Kagura could beat him in was her magic but it seemed as if that was also impossible.

Shisui looked down and saw her sword, Archenemy, before picking it up.

" _ **Style of the Undrawn Long Sword**_ , a style that is meant to only be used for 'such' sword" Kagura glared at him for holding her sword "Me and my brothers have all done our research beforehand so we know both strengths and weaknesses of everyone participating" every single guild widened their eyes "And I know that without this sword and your Gravity Magic then you are done" Kagura gritted her teeth.

He threw her sword back to her as he sighed.

"But to say the least I was impressed from what I read and know you could go on to possible win your guild this year's games" He turned around and started walking back to his brothers "You are strong Kagura, I will admit that, but not strong enough to at least lay a finger on me" He looked at Chapati and nodded.

" **The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi!** " He yelled out as the crowd stayed silent, why would one of their favorite brothers quit?

Some slowly started to clap while other remained in a bit of shock.

Fairy Tail looked at Shisui with confusion.

Mermaid Heel yelled out in excitement at gaining more points.

Kagura stood back up and glared at Shisui's back.

She gritted her teeth, she was weak.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Naruto nodded his head when Shisui arrived.

"She is powerful, that much I could tell from the papers but she... was weak to say the least" He didn't want to be harsh, but then again he was a Uchiha.

Nawaki hummed for a bit "She will be defeated quickly is she just relies on her magic and sword" he said as Naruto and Shisui nodded.

"It seems so".

 _ **-Later At Night-**_

Naruto, Nawaki, and Shisui ascended up in the sky.

"Seems like Jellal is still looking for the source of the magic" Shisui said looking at where Erza and Jellal where at.

Naruto chuckled "It seems so" he turned to Nawaki "Have you found him and her yet?" He asked as Nawaki nodded.

"Yes, he was arrogant to believe that I was nothing but a weak commoner since in his timeline we weren't within this universe" all three chuckled "I marked him with the seal and her too" Naruto nodded.

The moment they arrived into the dimension they created another timeline, so there wasn't any past or future them, there where only one of them and that was the current them.

All three sensed people looking at them and saw that Fairy Tail was looking at them through their pub's windows.

They continued a stare off before Shisui vanished in a vortex, Nawaki dissolved into particles, and Naruto flew away but not before giving them a smirk.

Let's see what the third day has in store.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yo! ZV here!**_  
 _ **Now I don't got much to tell besides well... I don't know... I just have the need to put shit at the end, o'well.**_

 _ **OH WAIT! Yes I do, remember, I don't do Private Messaging anymore here in fanfiction so if you have anything to tell me or ask me about the story(s) then tell me in Snapchat because even if it is a review I won't check it.**_

 _ **And no it isn't just to gain more people, I could honestly care less about that, but this way you can contact me faster and I can respond faster.**_

 _ **AND no I won't know who you are besides knowing your name, I mean that's about it if you put your name and took selfies but besides that I don't care... you guys like my stories so I that's what matters.**_

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra (Aido)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	7. GMG - Day 3 & 4(Part 1)

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO!**_

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Dragon/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Fairy Tail's Juubi**_

 _ **-ZVoltrin-**_

 _ **Chapter 6 – GMG (Day 3 & 4)**_

Naruto smirked, the first thing they do is do Pandemonium.

Poor fools.

O'well.

It was Nawaki's turn so for him it should be easily especially since 100 monsters isn't even a workout.

But knowing Nawaki, he will most likely use his luck and make it so he goes last so Erza could first and get the points knowing Fairy Tail's brashness.

And just like he said, she was first and went up against 100 monsters.

Once finishing she looked towards him and raised her fist in the air.

So it was all for him huh? Well he was entertained to say the least from her little show.

But with the 100 monsters defeated then the others couldn't compete in Pandemonium so they used MPF aka Magic Power Finder to measure their power.

Millianna scored 365.

Novali scored 124.

Hibiki scored a 95.

Obra scored a 4.

Nawaki scored 3825 by only touching the orb with his index finger, something that shocked many.

Jura scored 8544.

And Cana who used Fairy Glitter scored a 9999.

Wow, he was so shocked.

Of course she would get that, he knew that Mavis gave her that spell so of course she would get that. Thus the reason he told Nawaki to just get a low score, let them have the glory.

 _ **-Milliannna vs Semas-**_

Couldn't anybody break any bones like he did or at least be more grateful.

All Semas did was spin around with his hands and just go round and round trying to hit Millianna.

As for Millianna, she just got hit and in the end had won by tying him up with her kitty magic.

Break bones! Like what the fuck?!

 _ **-Nawaki vs Eve-**_

The match to say the least only lasted about 2 seconds.

The moment the gong had rung Eve was down on the floor with Nawaki behind him.

All he did was chop him in the neck.

 _ **-Laxus vs Alexie-**_

From what Naruto could see, Fairy was taking ever precaution to make sure Raven Tail didn't do anything to cost them the match.

Wouldn't judge them though, they did interfere with the last match.

"Nii-San, 'Alexie' casted some hallucination magic" Nawaki said pointing to Ivan who was not blinking just smiling and staring "And that is a projection" Nawaki got ready.

"So are they" Shisui said pointing at Flare, Kurohebi, Nullpudding, and Obra.

Shisui got ready.

Fairy Tail saw the three brother's movements and tensed up.

Naruto pointed to the two.

" _ **BREAK!**_ " The hallucination disappeared showing that Alexei was actually Ivan and that the other four members where in the arena behind him.

Makarov glared at Ivan.

The crowd booed at Raven Tail.

Both Fairy Tail teams tried to jump into the arena but where blocked off by a invisible barrier.

Raven Tail were shocked at seeing the hallucination break.

Nawaki jumped into the arena, with the barrier allowing him, and landed with a crater forming from impact.

Shisui followed afterwards and jumped into the arena too.

Fairy looked in shock as the how they couldn't get in but the two brothers could.

Within the barrier(arena) Raven Tail became nervous at seeing the two brothers.

Ivan glared at them and then turned to look at Naruto who was smirking at him.

Fairy Tail from outside hoped that they wouldn't be with Raven Tail.

Erza looked at Naruto and silently wondered why he did that, sending his brothers.

"What?! How could those bastards get in and we couldn't?!" Natsu yelled/asked still trying to get past the barrier.

Laxus by this point was on defense.

He knew he could take on Raven Tail all alone but when it comes to both brothers, it was another thing.

Laxus knew that they were on another league so he had to be extra careful.

"Raven Tail..." Both brothers walked forward "Seems like you can't stop interfering" Shisui said as thunder clouds started to form above.

"You!" Ivan glared at them "You dare interfere?!" He looked at his members behind him "Attack them!" He commanded as they rushed to the two brothers.

Both Nawaki and Shisui moved to dodge Flare's hair and Nullpudding's hits.

Nawaki slammed his hand on the ground " _ **Suna Same (Sand Shark)**_ " nothing happened for a second before they saw Kurohebi jump up to avoid the sand shark that came out from the ground.

The sand user descended and was about to counter an attack but had to dodge again another shark.

"Stay on your toes!" Nawaki smirked before dodging Obra.

" _ **Suna Arashi Bunshin (Sandstorm Clone)**_ " Obra was hit back by another Nawaki that appeared out of nowhere.

Shisui kept dodging Flare's hair before she eventually caught his arm and pulled him towards her.

Not once did she see the smirk on his face until it was too late.

"My brother said this is your punishment _ **Haisekishou(Burning Ash Accumulation**_ **)!** " Shisui expelled ash from his mouth point blank in her face.

The cloud of ash enveloped everybody close to him.

Nawaki jumped out of the cloud as Shisui backed away.

Shisui clicked his teeth and *Boom* the cloud exploded.

Ivan gritted his teeth when he saw Flare, Obra, and Nullpudding all fly out of the explosion with burns all over them.

Nawaki looked over to Kurohebi and saw that he had finished with the sandsharks.

"Boom bitch!" His clone appeared behind him before *boom* it exploded with sand and wind blowing Kurohebi back.

With all his elites down, Ivan was the only one left.

"We would love to humiliate you but... Naruto-Nii wants to do that for himself" With that they disappeared as Naruto jumped in.

Laxus looked at Naruto and tensed.

Naruto saw Laxus's reaction and smirked "Relax Laxus, if I wanted to then you would be on the floor already" he said making Laxus relax a bit.

"What are you doing here _Uzumaki_?" Ivan spit out like it was poison.

Naruto smiled "I'm just here to end you" he said as Makarov widened his eyes with the rest of Fairy Tail.

Quickly acting, Makarov and the rest tried to break through the barrier but couldn't.

Ivan chuckled before it blew into laughter "You?" He pointed to Naruto "End me? You don't have the guts!" He stopped his laughter and glared at Naruto.

Said Uzumaki shrugged "I may have been in Fairy Tail, but it doesn't mean I have never done the deed when the time came to save thousands" the crowd cheered, a true hero.

Sure it was not morally right to end someone's life but if it has to be done then it has to be done.

Ivan clenched his hand.

Laxus didn't know what to do, sure he didn't like his father but that didn't mean he was going to allow him to die.

But then again it was Naruto, someone who was way out of his league.

Naruto put his hand up as lightning formed around it.

Everybody looked up when they heard the thunder clouds rumble.

"Tell me, Ivan, have you ever wondered what being eaten by a dragon feels like?".

The Raven Tail master took a step back due to feeling the surge of power.

Laxus gripped his coat, ready.

Boy was he going to make a mistake.

"... _ **Kirin**_ " the dragon made out of lightning came out from the thunder clouds and descended slowly towards Naruto.

Everybody in the crowd was cheering.

Fairy Tail was still trying to get through the barrier.

"I can't let you do what you are about to do Naruto" Laxus stood in front of his father who was looking at the dragon in fear.

Naruto looked at him and smirked "I see" he inhaled " _ **Fuuton: Renkuudan(Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile)**_ " Naruto punched his chest, expelling the wind.

Laxus couldn't dodge in time.

"Agh!" The wind cut through his lightning and threw him backwards to his father who moved out of the way before impact could be made.

Sadly he didn't see what was coming towards him.

*ROAR* Ivan turned and before he knew it he was being electrified within the dragon.

Naruto motioned his hand upwards as the dragon went up into the clouds.

Makarov saw his son get 'eaten' by the dragon before disappearing into the clouds "IVAN!".

*Boom*.

All heard was the explosion from above the clouds before a figure came down.

Laxus saw Ivan's body falling and immediately used his speed to catch him.

"My job here is done" Laxus and Makarov glared at Naruto "He will live put he will never be able to use magic again" their eyes widened a bit.

Naruto looked at Flare and picked her up "Laxus will get the points and Raven Tail is disqualified from the games" the crowd cheered.

With that he disappeared in a flash.

 _ **-Chelia vs Wendy-**_

He wasn't there when she fought but he could tell that it was a cute match to say the least and a powerful one too.

A Sky God Slayer vs A Sky Dragon Slayer.

From what he could tell, Chelia was the one who was winning.

Sure Wendy had mastered a secret art technique at a young age but it still wasn't enough.

With being a Sky God Slayer also came the healing benefits.

Wendy was in bad shape and should've quit but of course she was a Fairy Tail mage so she didn't.

From then on it just went on back and forth until time ran out.

It was a draw.

 _ **-End of Day 3-**_

"Hmm..." Nawaki looked at where Jellal was at and saw that he started moving "He should just give up" he said before turning around and following Shisui who was already walking away.

 _ **-Naruto's Room-**_

"You step out of line then you know what will happen" Naruto said looking at Flare who was sleeping in his bed.

Minerva kissed Naruto on the cheek "I know Naru-Kun, hurt but don't humiliate" she said before going to the other bed in the room.

He turned towards the third girl in the room "What have you to inform me Yukino-Chan" Yukino was his spy within the kingdom for now.

"Naru..." She sat next to him and informed him what she knows so far.

 _ **-Next Day(Day 4)-**_

Naval battle.

He had told the Chapati to tell the people that he was not going to participate and Minerva was going to take his place for a while.

The crowd seemed a bit upset but understood it was only for a while.

So with that, Minerva went within the sphere of water.

Cheria from Lamia Scale was chosen.

His wife Jenny was chosen.

Risley from Mermaid Heel was chosen.

His wife Juvia was chosen from Fairy Tail Team B.

His wife Lucy from Fairy Tail Team A was chosen.

And lastly Rocker from Quatro Puppy was chosen – the only man.

* _ **Dong**_ *.

The moment that the bell had rung Lucy brought out Aquarius.

Said mermaid-wifey got angry with those who were in her 'domain' and shot a whirlpool out of her vase that sent everyone spiraling with the exception of Juvia and Minerva.

The only water mage there shot her water cyclone towards Aquarius's technique.

Both techniques were both on equal levels of power.

And while both Aquarius and Juvia were trying to cancel each other out, the other girls tried to eliminate each other.

Rocker was the first to leave the water sphere due to his wife Jenny sneak attacking him.

*Poof* Sadly for Lucy, Aquarius had left her saying it was getting tiresome and she had to prepare for a date.

(Naruto promised her a date).

Thus Lucy had to rely on her other spirits.

Juvia seen how she was open, used the advantage and did another water cyclone.

Lucy summoned Aries and Virgo.

Aries used some wool to defend against the cyclone while Virgo pushed Lucy upwards.

After another time and seeing how it wasn't going to work against Aries's wool, she decided on another technique.

She used a new technique that she learned when she had unlocked her Second Origin.

Wings of Love.

Said technique was also a move in honor of her love for him.

She raised her left hand and a whirlpool of water mixed with pink hearts was created.

Jenny – who was told to loose, Chelia, and Risley were all sucked into the whirlpool and thrown out of the sphere by said technique.

So then there where three to then turn to two when Minerva took Juvia out of the water.

How? Well Juvia was distracted when she turned to look at him in hope that he would enjoy her technique – he gave her wink that made her blush.

So then it was just Lucy and Minerva which he knew Lucy would loose.

Though he didn't expect for Lucy say some words that Minerva didn't like.

Next thing he knew, she was torturing and humiliating Lucy.

"I'm disappointed in you Minerva" From the corner of his eyes he could see that Fairy Tail was getting more and more angry.

It didn't help that Sting was smirking at them.

Team A glared at his brothers, Rogue and Sting.

Naruto levitated and was ready the moment time was up.

" **The referee has stopped it! The competition is over! The winner is Minerva!** " Naruto rushed towards the sphere and grabbed Lucy out of Minerva's hand before she even knew it.

He looked at Nawaki and Shisui and nodded making them rush towards him.

Team A rushed to the arena.

While Naruto descended to the ground he glared at Minerva who was smirking at Lucy's beaten form.

Once reaching the ground he saw that Team A was already there.

"Nawaki... heal her" Said younger brother immediately used _**Creation Rebirth: Strength of a Hundred**_ technique to heal her.

The diamonds on both hands extended and went onto Lucy's body that immediately started to heal her at a fast rate.

Wendy and Chelia were shocked at how fast she was healing, he was faster and better when it came to healing.

Natsu and Gray glared at Nawaki but didn't move since he was healing Lucy.

Erza looked at the Minerva who was descending from the sphere.

"Minerva..." Naruto spoke in a icy tone.

She looked at him and then at Lucy which she glared at her form "She was lucky I let her be in second place, she was nothing but worthless" Minerva said as Natsu stepped forward.

"What?!" Sting and Rogue immediately appeared in front of Minerva.

Everybody could see the tension.

"Nii-San she's okay" Lucy was healed, she just needed to relax her mind.

Naruto picked her up and was about to fly away when Natsu spoke up.

"Hey! Where do you think you are taking Lucy?! Put her down bastard!" He yelled as Gray agreed.

Naruto didn't do nothing but stand there.

Natsu seeing as how he didn't get a answer went forward and grabbed Naruto by his collar "I said put h-" He and everybody froze.

The whole entire stadium froze.

"You dare..." Naruto's voice was cold " **You dare command me YOU INSOLENT CHILD!** " Naruto glared at Natsu as he unleashed 5 percent of his power.

A figure of a white and gold dragon appeared behind Naruto.

Natsu shakily let go of Naruto and stepped back.

Naruto looked towards Minerva and glared at her making the woman shake.

" **You will get your punishment later for disobeying me** " She nodded nervously.

With that he flew over to where Fairy Tail was, his brothers behind him.

Once there he glared at them, making them move to the side and let him pass.

His wives and some members followed behind him.

"Nawaki put seals around the infirmary and take out those weak runes" Nawaki vanished and reappeared a second later.

Freed frowned but knew that these seals that Naruto used were strong by 5x than his runes.

"Done" Nawaki said.

Naruto nodded "Shisui put a seal on her head to help with her mental state faster and Nawaki keep on healing her, I want her to be up and good in a minute" Nawaki used his technique again and Shisui put a seal on her forehead that glowed for a few seconds before it stopped.

A few seconds later she stirred "H-Huh?" Lucy opened her eyes and saw that Naruto's face was in front of her "Naruto-Kun?" He looked down and smiled at her "Naruto-Kun..." She hugged him by the neck before beginning to cry on his shoulder.

Naruto hugged her and let her cry.

"Nii-San, she will be all good within a few seconds" Wendy on the side was shocked, even she couldn't heal a person that fast.

Naruto nodded and noticed that Lucy had fallen asleep within his arms.

"Naruto-Kun" Naruto turned around and saw Makarov along with those who didn't hate him.

Shisui saw how most of those within the group had glared at both him and Nawaki "Nii-San it seems like we aren't welcomed here" he said.

Naruto looked at him and then turned to see the group.

He nodded "It would seem" A shadowy figure came up behind Naruto.

Fairy Tail tensed and saw that the figure grabbed Lucy before going to the infirmary, holding Lucy bridal style.

"Our job here is done" With that they flashed away before Fairy Tail could say even more.

Makarov looked at where Naruto was and sighed.

Great, because of how they looked at his brothers he had left.

His wives looked down, shame shame shame.

- _ **With The Shadow Figure**_ -

It wasn't really a figure but rather a clone of his, why the hell would he leave her to a figure?

SN(Shadow Naruto) stopped at the door of the infirmary due to feeling a another presence following him.

It wasn't the Fairy Tail crew since they were a few minutes behind, so it was him...

He flared some KI to where the presence was.

And just like that, the person quickly left.

"Someone is trying to mess up time..." He smirked "should be fun killing them...".

 _ **-With Naruto and co.-**_

Naruto looked at the microphone and the arena/stage.

Another year another new surprise for the fans.

And a new song.

Every time he performed it was a new song that the people have never heard before.

He just hopes the girls don't try and break the barrier like last time.

"Nii-Sama, it's ready" Nawaki said.

Naruto nodded as Fairy Tail passed him and went to their stand with Lucy who was healthy again.

Let's see how they would react when he comes out of where they came out, along with Shisui and Nawaki being there.

They came out of the wall that they had merged with and nodded to each other.

" **Now ladies and gentlemen, the moment that you have been waiting for...** " The arena grew dark " **Naruto Uzumaki – Hall of Fame feat. Shisui** " (Search – _**HALL OF FAME BY THE SCRIPT FEAT. WILL.**_ ).

A transparent barrier went up as wooden planks covered the arena which was the ground or rather the arena which was risen up to make it the stage.

Barriers also went up around where the guilds were at to ensure protection.

A small fire formed in the middle of where Fairy Tail where before lighting up more and getting bigger.

The fire exploded into little tiny particles as Naruto, Shisui, and Nawaki appeared where it was.

The Uzumaki went to Lucy and put his hand forward for her to grab, in which she did as he music began playing.

A small opening formed for them to go through.

They went to the middle slowly, with Lucy looking at Naruto and he looking at her.

 _ **[Verse 1: Naruto & Shisui]**_  
 _ **You can be the greatest, you can be the best**_  
 _ **You can be the King Kong bangin' on your chest**_  
 _ **You can beat the world, you can beat the war**_  
 _ **You can talk to God, go bangin' on his door**_  
 _ **You can throw your hands up, you can beat the clock**_  
 _ **You can move a mountain, you can break rocks**_  
 _ **You can be a master, don't wait for luck**_  
 _ **Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**_

(Projections of Lucy at her best began to show).  
 _ **[Chorus: Naruto]**_  
 _ **Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**_  
 _ **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**_  
 _ **'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**_  
 _ **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**_  
 _ **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

(Naruto looked at her).  
 _ **[Verse 2: Naruto & Shisui]**_  
 _ **You can go the distance, you can run the mile**_  
 _ **You can walk straight through hell with a smile**_  
 _ **You can be the hero, you can get the gold**_  
 _ **Breakin' all the records they thought never could be broke**_  
 _ **Do it for your people, do it for your pride**_  
 _ **How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?**_  
 _ **Do it for your country, do it for your name**_  
 _ **'Cause there's gon' be a day, when you're**_

 _ **[Chorus: Naruto]**_  
 _ **Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**_  
 _ **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**_  
 _ **'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)**_  
 _ **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)**_  
 _ **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

 _ **[Post-Chorus: Shisui]**_  
 _ **Be a champion**_  
 _ **Be a champion**_  
 _ **Be a champion**_  
 _ **Be a champion**_

 _ **And you'll be on the walls of the Hall of Fame**_

 _ **[Bridge: Danny O'Donoghue & Danny]**_  
 _ **Be students, be teachers**_  
 _ **Be politicians, be preachers**_  
 _ **Yeah**_  
 _ **Be believers, be leaders**_  
 _ **Be astronauts, be champions**_  
 _ **Be truth-seekers**_  
 _ **Be students, be teachers**_  
 _ **Be politicians, be preachers**_  
 _ **Yeah**_  
 _ **Be believers, be leaders**_  
 _ **Be astronauts, be champions**_

 _ **[Chorus: Danny O'Donoghue & Danny]**_  
 _ **Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
 _ **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
 _ **'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
 _ **And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)**_  
 _ **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**_

 _ **[Outro: Danny O'Donoghue & Danny]**_  
 _ **(Be a champion)**_  
 _ **You could be the greatest**_  
 _ **You can be the best**_  
 _ **(Be a champion)**_  
 _ **You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**_  
 _ **(Be a champion)**_  
 _ **You could beat the world**_  
 _ **You could beat the war**_  
 _ **(Be a champion)**_  
 _ **You could talk to God, go banging on his door**_  
 _ **(Be a champion)**_  
 _ **You can throw your hands up**_  
 _ **(Be a champion)**_  
 _ **You can beat the clock (yeah)**_  
 _ **You can move a mountain**_  
 _ **(Be a champion)**_  
 _ **You can break rocks**_  
 _ **(Be a champion)**_  
 _ **You can be a master**_  
 _ **Don't wait for luck**_  
 _ **(Be a champion)**_  
 _ **Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself**_

 _ **Standing in the hall of fame**_

 _ **[END OF SONG]**_

Naruto smiled at Lucy as she hugged him.

The crowd exploded in cheers.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	8. GMG - Day 4(Part 2)

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **Fairy Tail's Juubi**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapters IX(9) - Day 4(Part 2)**_

Naruto looked at Minerva.

The latter had her head down not wanting to look at Naruto.

"...You only had one mission Minerva" She flinched "something easy and yet you disobeyed me and hurt Lucy".

Minerva bit her lip.

Naruto stood up "And as punishment for that..." he paused "once the games are over, you are to infiltrate Succubus Eye" the red-head looked at her directly in the eyes "for a whole year".

Minerva looked at him with wide eyes.

A year?!

"I will receive reports from you every single day and if you don't send me one for one day then that day will be added to your year" she nodded quickly.

He went towards the mirror and fixed his robe "Does it mean I love you less now? No, but I will give punishment when punishment is do" Naruto said before he flashed away to see the second tag battle of the games.

 _ **-GMG-**_

Naruto appeared between Nawaki and Shisui, who both had pale faces.

He quirked an eye brow.

The Uzumaki was about to ask when Shisui spoke "…How can there even be another Ichiya...?" He asked/said,

Ah.

So they found out about Nichiya, that disgusting little exceed.

He looked down and saw Milliana, Kagura, Lyon, and Yuka.

"Against Kagura, Lamia Scale has no chance" Naruto said making both brothers get out of their stupor.

Shisui nodded.

Nawaki turned his head and saw Sting and Rogue smirking at Natsu.

"Nii-Sama" The Senju said making Naruto turn to him "they're doing it again" he said pointing towards the two dragon slayers.

Naruto turn his head before looking back at the match that had begun "They'll learn their lesson when they go up against Natsu and Gajeel" he said.

 _ **-30 Minues Later-**_

"I didn't really think it was going to be a draw but o'well" Naruto said leaning back on his chair.

They all knew that Kagura was holding back but they just took too long.

All they do is talk.

He turned towards Sting and Rogue.

"Sting... Rogue" both came towards him "show them why you guys are called dragon slayers" he said making both smirk.

Shisui snapped his fingers and they disappeared and reappeared on the battlefield, in front of Gajeel and Natsu.

" _ **The time to clash is here at last! Who will win, Fairy or Tiger?! All four dragons are on the battlefield!**_ "

Sting and Natsu stared at each other while Rogue and Gajeel did the same.

"Match…!" Mato spoke up loudly as the entire stadium held their breath "…START!"

Sting said confidently as he took his battle stance "Here I go!".

"Yeah" Rogue nodded his head and ran but stopped quickly.

Natsu and Gajeel appeared in front of them – their fists cocked back.

*Pow* *Pow*.

Both Sting and Rogue where knocked back.

Natsu appeared in front of Sting and kicked him in the stomach, sending him skidding back.

Sting looked up and smirked.

" _ **ROAR OF THE WHITE DRAGON!**_ " from his mouth, Sting released a tornado of light from this mouth towards Natsu. Almost like a laser.

Natsu narrowly dodged it.

Sting moved and directed his attack towards Gajeel, hoping to catch him off-guard.

Sadly though, Gajeel saw it and jumped to the side – avoiding the attack.

Rogue saw an opportunity and encased his hand in darkness, shadows, before jumping towards Gajeel.

" _ **SLASH OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!**_ ".

Gajeel saw Rogue and transformed his hand into iron.

He blocked Rogue's attack before sending him back with a swipe of his iron arm.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted in worry looking at the cloud of dust – where Rogue was.

"!" He was surprised when the cloud of dust disappeared and Natsu came flying through it, his hand on Rogue's face.

Natsu clashed Rogue with Sting.

His hand became engulfed in fire " _ **WINGBEAT OF THE FIRE DRAGON!**_ ".

Natsu threw each back with force.

Both Sting and Rogue crashed on the ground.

"What's this?! Sting and Rogue... The Twin Dragons of Fiore's strongest guild are on the ropes!".

Sting and Rogue stood back up, panting.

"He really is strong... but I'd be disappointed otherwise" Sting said wiping of some dust with his hand.

"Gajeel" Rogue looked towards Gajeel.

Natsu looked at the two "Did you two really defeat dragons with power like that?" He asked.

Sting still held his smirk "Not defeat... I killed a dragon with this very hand" the blonde said clenching his hand.

"Wasn't it your parent?".

"It's got nothing' to do with you" pause "from now I'm gonna show you the power that killed a dragon!" Sting put his hand to the side.

" _ **WHITE DRIVE**_ ".

Sting's whole body became encased in a white aurora.

" _ **SHADOW DRIVE**_ ".

Rogue's body became encased in a black aurora.

All four got in their stances.

"Let's go!".

 _ **-With Naruto and Co.-**_

Naruto looked at Sting and Rogue "So they went into drive".

Nawaki and Shisui chuckled.

"Seem's they still haven't noticed" Lector and Frosch looked towards Shisui "but Natsu and Gajeel are barely even trying".

Both Exceeds eyes' widened.

Nawaki hummed for a bit and looked directly towards a certain direction.

He turned to Naruto and saw him nod.

Shisui sunk into the ground as Naruto flashed away.

Nawaki smirked and cloaked himself to not be seen.

*Whoosh*.

He disappeared and reappeared behind cloaked person.

The Senju quickly sprang into action and covered the person's mouth with his hand.

The cloaked person got wide eyed and was about to use magic but next thing they knew they were in a room with two other people in front of her.

Naruto looked at the cloaked person and smiled.

"Tell me... Lucy, how's the good old future?" The red-head asked.

Lucy became wide-eyed.

She started to gather some magic quickly but before she could even do anything as Shisui appeared in front of her with a katana at her neck.

"Answer and you leave or attack and you die" he said glaring at her.

She flinched at his glare and then nodded.

She'll talk.

Naruto smirked "Look at me, _**T**_ _ **sukuyomi(Moon Reader)**_ ".

 _ **-1 Second Later-**_

The Uzumaki hummed.

So much interesting info.

He smirked.

It's going to be fun.

Naruto looked at Lucy and nodded, making Shisui back off.

"I honestly don't give two flying fucks about the future" she wanted to glared but didn't in fear "but if it's to protect my wives then I'll kill future Rogue for you since apparently you couldn't" he said before flashing away.

Shisui sunk into the shadows.

Nawaki grabbed her shoulder and next thing she knew she was back where she had been taken from.

The Senju vanished and appeared next to Naruto – who was in his chair.

They looked at the lacrima and smirked.

Finally.

Shisui and Nawaki stepped on top of the ledge.

Fairy Tail noticed the action.

Naruto stood up and looked down at the whole where Natsu, Sting, and Rogue where in.

He looked back at the lacrima and mouthed the same word that Natsu said "...to fight for my friends who were laughed at".

 _ **-With Natsu-**_

The pink-haired dragon slayer was about to punch Sting when he heard some words that made his blood run cold.

"I invoke... _**Switch!**_ ".

Next thing Natsu knew, both Sting and Rogue had disappeared.

 _ **-With Naruto-**_

Everybody looked at Naruto in shock.

Fairy Tail looked at him with wide-eyes.

"I switch Sting and Rogue with Nawaki and Shisui" all of Fairy Tail paled as to which the crowd exploded in cheers "but" they looked at him questioningly "Fairy Tail will get the points" if Sting and Rogue would've stayed then they would have no doubt lost to Natsu.

Shisui opened up the barrier and both him and Nawaki entered.

*Boom*.

Nawaki was the first to land.

*Boom*.

Shisui landed second.

Natsu glared at both brothers, his fist ignited in fire.

The Uchiha and Nawaki took off their upper-body clothing – making many women have hearts in their eyes.

Yeah, ladies loved an eight-pack.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know whether to feel pity for Natsu or excitement now that the fight has gotten livelier".

Everybody cheered.

Nawaki clenched his hand and looked at Natsu "You know... getting rid of Gajeel was most likely the worst move to do" his right hand turned into pure red lightning.

Natsu clenched his hand.

Shisui walked slowly "Without Gajeel, then you will have to take all the pain that we'll be giving on your ass" the Uchiha smirked.

Natsu gritted his teeth.

They were right, without Gajeel then he was dead.

"O'well no time to regret shit!" Nawaki appeared behind him and kicked him, sailing him to Shisui.

The Uchiha grabbed him by the neck before hrowing him up in the air.

" _ **Kongōbaku(Adamantine Blast)!**_ " Shisui made a blast of spherical, red energy that resembles the color of fire. He aimed it at Natsu before shooting the red ball of energy.

Nawaki appeared behind Natsu and punched him the back, pushing the fire dragon slayer to the red ball of energy.

*Boom!*.

"AHHH!" Natsu screamed.

Yeah, getting hit with that was a bitch for him.

But it didn't end there.

Nawaki grabbed Nastu before he could go sailing down and threw him against the barrier where Fairy Tail was.

Shisui appeared behind him and applied force, squashing him against the barrier so Fairy Tail could see the damage that had been cause.

And of course, it got them mad.

Both brothers, who were floating, smirked at the glares they got.

"Every single one of your' magics we know Fairies" they clenched their hands "and we could use them against this kid... but that would be boring" scales started to appeared around their faces and body.

Their magical powers also growing.

"So, we'll make it more fun by using the same magic that he was taught" Shisui's left hand turned to ice.

Nawaki slapped a seal on him and instantly Natsu started to heal before it disappeared.

Said dragon slayer tried to hit both brothers but failed miserably.

" _ **ICE DRAGON'S BLIZZARD**_ ".

Within he barrier the walls and ground started to freeze. Clouds formed above before snow came down fast, making it hard to see.

"Think fast!" Natsu never saw the fist until it was too late.

He went sailing down to ground.

"C'mon now, that was nothing!" Shisui floated down and walked towards the down form of Natsu.

" _ **RAGE OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON!**_ " out of his hands, lightning traveled towards Natsu.

The pink-haired kid jumped up and moved back.

"So, he does have reflexes... well now that we know..." Shisui appeared in front of him before clotheslining him.

Nawaki grabbed him from the neck before slamming him in the ground, creating spider-cracks.

*BAM!**BAM!**BAM!*.

Natsu was slammed repeatedly without remorse.

" _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S STRIKE**_ " the snow disappeared but he dark clouds remained.

*BOOM!* a single strike came down and hit Natsu in the chest.

"AHHH!" Natsu cried out writhing in pain.

Nawaki looked down at Natsu.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall!" Shisui appeared above him with his leg up in the air.

Next thing Natsu knew, he was within a crater unconscious – blood leaking from his mouth.

Both Shisui and Nawaki looked at each other before sighing.

They barely did shit when they entered dragon force and yet Natsu was down in the floor, unconscious.

Both brothers deactivated dragon force and looked up to Naruto.

He chuckled a bit before nodding.

They disappeared and appeared right next to Naruto as Chapati announced the end of the day.

Naruto looked over to Fairy Tail and saw them glaring at his booth.

"Hmmm" he looked over to where Jiemma was and saw him unleash some magic power due to Sting and Rogue's battle.

Naruto glared at Jiemma and unleashed some KI, making the 'master' freeze and stop.

"Tch, fuckin weakling" Naruto said before flashing away with his brothers following.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **It's been a while since I had last updated this story. IF only FanFiction paid the authors, then I would have been on this more.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
